Redencion
by AHRG
Summary: Rick comenzara un viaje algo intrincado camino a la redención...
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenece, eso todos lo sabemos…

 **Introducción.**

Situado en el primer año de reconstrucción después de la lluvia de la muerte, Roy Fokker está vivo a manera de información.

 **Prologo.**

Rick Hunter se encuentra parado a fuera de la oficina de su hermano adoptivo y Jefe de escuadrón Roy Fokker, en sus manos sostiene un sobre cuyo contenido podría cambiar su vida de forma radical.

Camina una vez más enfrente de la puerta, pasa su mano por sus cabello desordenados y decide tocar… tiene que tocar, el simplemente no aguanta más… nunca estuvo hecho para la vida militar y ese es un hecho que Roy tiene que aceptar tarde o temprano.

Hace 2 meses se presentaron unos motines en Dever… los civiles se alzaron contra los militares por la falta de comida y agua, atacaron a todo y a todos a su paso, y Rick por defender a unos compañeros de armas tuvo que disparar. Era cuestión de vida o muerte, si no los mataba ellos iban a matar a las personas que en ese momento estaban prestando ayuda humanitaria, el saldo fue 3 muertos y 10 heridos.

Entre los muertos se encontraba un señor padre de 3 niños que solo quería agua y alimento para sus chiquillos, la madre de los mismos había muerto 3 meses antes producto de la radiación, y según se pudo enterar Rick el señor no se encontraba del todo estable. Los niños fueron llevados a un refugio y de allí serian asignados a uno de los tantos orfanatos fundados en estos tiempos. A Rick la RDF ni siquiera le permitió conocer sus nombres, considero que sería contraproducente.

Hacía ya 2 meses que Richard Hunter tuvo que alzar su arma y aniquilar a otro ser humano… y eso es algo que simplemente no se puede perdonar así mismo.

Exhala toma fuerzas y toca la puerta con decisión, espera que su hermano le dé el pase para entrar a la oficina, se cuadra frente a su oficial superior y entrega su renuncia; Roy sabe de que se trata han discutido sobre esto un par de veces… no son necesarias palabras entre ellos, asiente resignado y le desea lo mejor. No es fácil dejar ir a Rick, pero sabe que lo que el enano necesita en estos momentos es alejarse de la milicia, por lo menos por un tiempo.

 **-¿Y que harás con tu vida Ricky?-** Roy tiene que preguntar, no le gusta la idea de dejar a su hermano tan a la deriva.

 **-¿Recuerdas el testamento del padre de Pops?-**

Roy se queda pensando un momento antes de asentir… recuerda que el día que Rick llego a Macross le comento que unos abogados lo habían contactado, aparentemente el padre de Pops acababa de morir y a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban entre ellos le dejo de legado unas tierras, tierras que a partir de ese momento eran propiedad de Rick.

 **-Él le dejo una hacienda a Pops en Carolina del Sur, y ahora me pertenece, son unas cuantas hectáreas y según me comento su administrador, la misma casi no fue golpeada por la lluvia de la muerte, son tierras fértiles y fueron aprobadas por el Ministerio del ambiente como trabajables.**

 **-¿Así que has decidido convertirte en granjero?**

 **-Aun no estoy seguro Roy, solo sé que ese puede ser un buen sitio para comenzar a pulgar mis pecados viejo.**

 **-Rick, tu disparo fue bueno, tenías que hacerlo.**

 **-Te equivocas Roy, nada justifica acabar con una vida.**

Roy sonrió tristemente, había intentado ayudar a su hermano, incluso lo llevo a terapia aun en contra de su voluntad, pero nada pudo acabar con la culpa que Rick sentía por acabar con la vida de un hijo de puta que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

 **-¿Lo hablaste con Hayes?**

 **\- Si, Lisa se ha convertido en una gran amiga, y me apoya en lo que yo decida.-** Roy sabia que Lisa quería ser más que una amiga para su hermanito, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir los sentimientos de Hayes.

 **-¿Cuando te marchas?**

 **-Hoy mismo Roy, al haber renunciado ya no tengo derecho a mi casita militar; así que tengo que ponerla a la orden de recursos humanos. Ellos se encargaran de hacerme llegar mi liquidación.**

 **-Puedes quedarte conmigo y con Claudia unos días.**

 **-No, gracias viejo, ambos sabemos que ese tiempo lo vas a usar para tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y no quiero irme disgustado contigo.**

 **-Definitivamente me conoces enano. –** Roy abre una de las gavetas de su escritorio y extrae un teléfono satelital con batería cargada por un año integrada **\- Llama, te sientes solo, llama; estas feliz, llama; tienes problemas, Llama; no importa lo que pase ni donde estés, por lo menos una vez a la semana, llámame. Si no quieres que salga de aquí a buscarte.-** le dice mientras le entrega el teléfono, por extraño que parezca la última parte de su discurso sonó a amenaza.

 **-Anota aquí tu dirección exacta.-** le dijo mientras le pasaba una libreta y un bolígrafo.

 **-Pensé que el teléfono tendría GPS Roy, estás perdiendo tus habilidades de mama gallina** \- le respondió Rick en un tono burlo que haría estallar en llamas a cualquier ser humano menos a Roy Fokker.

 **-¿Y quién te dijo que no tiene, ah enano?, esto solo es por si acaso llegas a extraviar el teléfono.**

Roy espero a retirar la libreta de las manos de Rick para levantarse del escritorio y estrechar con fuerza a su hermano.

 **-Buena suerte Rick.**

 **-Cuídate Roy, mira que ya no estaré contigo para cuidarte la espalda hermano.**

Ambos hombres se estrechan la mano por los antebrazos, saben que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego, pero aun así les duele en el alma despedirse.

Final del prologo o introducción.


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Una nueva vida.**

Dos meses han pasado desde que Rick abandono Macross y las cosas han resultado más extrañas de lo que hubiese esperado…

La casa de la hacienda estaba por el suelo, parecía llevar deshabitada una década o dos y el techo, Dios, Rick no estaba seguro si debía llamarse techo a lo que cubría la casa y la cocina, parecía salida directamente de una película de terror. En fin, todo en la casa parecía viejo y desgastado aunque Rick aun podía ver el encanto de la propiedad. Sobre todo las vistas y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en horas de la tarde.

La casa es grande y espaciosa, parecía salida directamente de una película de la época de la independencia norteamericana; 2 pisos, 5 habitaciones, 3 baños en el piso superior, una escalera que sería el sueño dorado de un restaurador, Sala, comedor, salita de estar, medio baño y cocina en el piso inferior, eso sin incluir la terraza y los espacios abiertos _. Seria hermosa si estuviese en perfecto estado_ pensó Rick, antes de decidir tomar la habitación principal para sí, ya que era la que mejor se había mantenido. Y le encantaba la salita privada con la antigua chimenea que tenia la misma. Pensaba que en el invierno podría prenderla para así entrar en calor y no gastar tanto en calefacción.

Los primeros días después de su llegada se dedico a limpiar y a acomodar un poco, compro una cama nueva, solicito que se le instalara los servicios, compro la despensa e hizo un inventario de los equipos que necesitaba para comenzar a trabajar.

Una mañana, se despertó con un ruido insistente en la cocina, al entrar vio a una señora mayor preparando el desayuno.

 **\- Así que tu eres el hijo de Michael.-** No era una pregunta era una afirmación **.- Siéntate.-** le gustaría pensar que era una sugerencia, pero por su tono de voz no había duda de que eso había sido una orden directa… y Rick no respondía bien a as ordenes directas.

 **-No gracias prefiero estar de pie-** se recostó a una pared cercana y cruzo los brazos **\- ¿se puede saber quién demonios es usted y que hace en mi cocina?**

Rick nunca supo que lo impacto mas, que la señora se atreviera a golpearle la mano con una cuchara de madera o la rapidez con la que desplazo por la cocina.

 **-No maldigas en mi mesa, jovencito, y siéntate que el desayuno se va a enfriar, ya veo que tienes esa vena rebelde de tu padre, gracias a Dios que a mí no me toco criarte.**

Rick cada minuto se convencía más que esta mujer estaba loca, así que decidió seguirle la corriente mientras veía la forma de sacarla de la casa.

 **-Mi nombre es Elena,** \- le dijo la mujer mientras ponía un plato bastante sustancial frente a Rick- **y soy el ama de llaves de la hacienda o lo era hasta que tu abuelo murió. Tenía 45 años trabajando en esta casa, fui la encargada de criar a tu padre cuando tu abuela murió, que en paz descanse, Dios sabe que la señora era una santa,… lastimosamente se caso con Satanás.**

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír, así que esta era la nana de su padre, algunas veces Pops le hablaba de ella, aparentemente era lo único que extrañaba de esta casa. Se llevo un bocado a la boca y se dio cuenta que todo estaba delicioso principalmente los huevos con tocino. Y el pan recién salido del horno era como para morirse.

 **-Soy la señora de esta casa, estos son mis dominios o lo serán hasta que tú te cases** \- Rick se atraganto con la comida- **y por tu reacción veo que eso no será en un futuro cercano. Así que ve aceptando que así son las cosas aquí.**

La puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese momento sobresaltando a Rick por ella entro un hombre mayor llevando un par de gallinas.

 **-¿Donde te las pongo Elena?**

 **-Párteles el cuello y ponlas en la batea, hoy vamos a comer pollo frito.** –le dijo en tono de confidencia, automáticamente a Rick se le quito el apetito.

 **-El es Jones mi esposo, era el antiguo capataz de la hacienda, el podrá darte una mano y enseñarte todo lo que debes saber, aunque no puede ayudarte mucho con el trabajo pesado.**

Rick decidió que había llegado el momento de tomar al toro por los cachos.

 **-Señora no necesito un capataz o un ama de llaves, vine aquí para estar solo y pensar que hacer con mi vida, no tengo como pagarles y no necesito a nadie.**

Eso le gano a Rick un segundo cucharazo en la mano.

 **\- El mocoso definitivamente es hijo de su padre, Elena...** Rio el hombre mayor al entrar nuevamente en la cocina.- **Primero enano, no te estamos cobrando, solo estamos aquí para ayudarte porque amábamos a tu padre como si fuera uno de nuestros propios hijos, así como amamos esta casa y estas tierras; nuestros hijos no nos quieren cerca y para nuestros nietos nos hemos convertido en una molestia, es algo natural que viene con la vejez. -** Dijo en un tono resignado. **El venir aquí, a ayudarte nos daría algo que hacer, y por más que nos digas que no nos quieres aquí seguiremos viniendo, porque en el fondo este es nuestro hogar** ; - Rick los miro con cara de asombro y el señor Jones pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se acelero a aclarar- **no te preocupes vivimos en una casita dentro de la propiedad no en esta casa, así que no invadiremos tu privacidad, demasiado.** Le dio dos golpecitos en la mano tratando de consolarlo y salió de la cocina sin rumbo definido.

Y de esa forma entraron dos viejos locos y bastante entrometidos a la vida de Rick Hunter sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dos semanas más pasaron y aun no tenía ni idea que hacer con las tierras, estaba pensando seriamente en comenzar a sembrar papas, cuando a su puerta se presento el alcalde del pueblo junto al gerente del banco. La visita fue corta, precisa y sobre todo productiva.

Le propusieron darle un crédito y ponerlo en contacto con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida división de siembra y producción animal. Según ellos la hacienda Hunter, llena todos los requisitos pautados por el Gobierno para recibir ayuda a fin de dedicarse a la cría de ganado. Vacas clonadas para ser exactos. Esto no convenció mucho a Rick, hasta que le dijeron que el 10% de lo producido es para pagar el mismo crédito y 15% más de la producción seria dado al orfanato local por un año.

El alcalde le explico en términos sencillos que si producía 100 litros de leche al día, tendría que dar de forma obligatoria 15 litros a los niños del orfelinato y 10 al banco. Así mismo expreso que su interés no es tan noble, si la hacienda se vuelve productiva generara nuevas fuentes de empleo y eso es algo que el pueblo necesita con urgencia si pretende sobrevivir. También expreso su inconformidad al saber que pocas personas aceptaban el trato, debido a que es bien conocido por cualquier comerciante que el margen de ganancia de cualquier negocio es del 30%. Y en este caso 25% de lo producido el primer año ira al GTU. Así que sería un año de su vida y trabajo que le estarían regalando al Gobierno.

A Rick nada de eso le importo se limito a preguntar donde firmaba. Mientras más lo pensaba más le gustaba la idea de regalar leche y carne a los niños, _Tal vez esta sea una forma de exorcizar mis demonios pensó… no puedo ayudar a los niños que por mi culpa quedaron sin padre pero puedo ayudar de esta forma a muchos más._ Así que se dedico los siguientes días a investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre la cría de ganado, el gerente del banco se va a encargar de los trámites legales y de hacer la solicitud al GTU así que por ese lado solo quedaba esperar.

Pasado unos días se compro una camioneta pick up y comenzó a reparar las cercas que contendrían al ganado…

Eso se encontraba reparando la cerca en el extremo sur de la propiedad, cuando soplo un extraño viento del norte… No pudo evitar recordar a Pops, el siempre decía: "Cuando sopla viento del norte las cosas están por cambiar"

Miro hacia el final del camino y vio a un hombre con sombrero vaquero que lo miraba desde la distancia, al principio no lo reconoció. Solo cuando lo tuvo más cerca pudo identificarlo.

Alan Salcedo, el Texano; antiguo miembro del escuadrón Orión, un piloto diferente a los demás porque a ciencia cierta nadie supo que lo llevo a unirse a la RDF, exceptuando tal vez, desafiar la voluntad de su padre; Si Rick no se equivocaba la familia de Salcedo era de dinero y tenía una muy buena posición política, posición que siguieron manteniendo después de la lluvia de la muerte; Alan se retiro de las fuerzas unos meses antes que Rick, después de ir a prestar ayuda humanitaria a un pueblo donde se dio un deslave; Roy nunca le dijo exactamente que vio Salcedo que lo hizo renunciar en el acto, pero Rick asumía que debía ser algo bastante fuerte.

 **-Buenos días Tex, te encuentras un poco lejos de casa, Hermano.-** Rick lo saludo mientras limpiaba un poco el sudor de su frente.

 **-Así es, Roy me dijo que tenías un buen lugar por aquí… y que tal vez necesitabas ayuda.-**

Alan miro alrededor era un sitio bonito, con grandes árboles y bastante maleza, no estaba seguro que hacia allí; él y Hunter nunca habían sido cercanos, aun así cuando Fokker le conto que Hunter estaba tratando de pulgar sus pecados en este lugar decidió venir. Tal vez y solo tal vez este sea el sitio donde también el pueda sanar.

 **-Trabajo es lo que sobra-** respondió Rick con una sonrisa afable.- **Pero no puedo pagarte, casi todas las ganancias de lo que produzca por el primer año irán al Banco o al orfanato.**

 **-¿Al orfanato?**

 **-Si, por cada 100 litros de leche que produzcamos 10 son para el banco y 15 irán directamente a los niños huérfanos de la ciudad. Así que viejo, esta es una empresa sin fines de lucro, por el momento lo único que te puedo ofrecer es una casa maltrecha, un plato caliente en la mesa, y tanto trabajo que caerás tan muerto en la noche que ni siquiera podrás soñar.**

Alan solo alzo el rostro al Sol, y con el calor una extraña paz lo invadió; caer tan muerto del cansancio que se hace imposible soñar, Dios Rick Hunter le acababa de ofrecer una entrada al paraíso. Si, definitivamente sus instintos no se habían equivocado, este era el sitio donde tenía que empezar.

 **-Que sean 20, Hunter. 20 litros por cada 100 para los niños. Te aseguro que produciremos lo suficiente como para que esos niños nunca pasen hambre. –**

Tomo unos guante y se puso a trabajar con Rick arreglando la cerca. Por fin esa noche, Alan Salcedo estaba tan cansado que por primera vez no soñó con la guerra, o con un hombre enterrado de lodo hasta el cuello, pidiendo que lo matasen porque debajo de toda esa tierra aun sostenía las manos de sus dos pequeñas hijas,… no soñó con la cara de desesperación de ese padre,… y sobre todo, no soñó con su mirada de agradecimiento cuando dio el tiro que acabo con su vida, dejándolo descansar en paz al lado de sus hijas.

Fin del capitulo

GTU: Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 2**

Un nuevo amigo.

Alan se despertó al amanecer, ya se escuchaba ruido en el piso inferior, fue al baño tomo una ducha y busco una muda de ropa en el viejo armario, asombrosamente la ropa le quedo como anillo al dedo, había sido una estupidez de su parte viajar sin equipaje, aunque en su defensa puede decir que no había pensado en quedarse, solo había ido por curiosidad más que por otra cosa.

Bajo las escaleras y se tropezó con una tabla floja que casi lo lleva al piso, entro en la cocina y vio a una señora mayor sirviendo la mesa.

 **-Tú debes ser Alan, Dios mío pero sí que eres apuesto muchacho, si solo tuviera unos años menos. Soy Elena, el es mi esposo Jones y esta es mi cocina.-** Alan solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, era normal para el atraer la atención del género femenino, su metro ochenta, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos pardos atraían a las mujeres como moscas a la miel. Y bueno, ejercitarse como el demonio y el dinero también ayuda.

 **-Mujer recuerda que eres casada.-** alego el hombre mayor que leía el periódico en la mesa mientras tomaba café.

 **-Con un espécimen como este, ESO no hubiese hecho ninguna diferencia en mis años mozos Jones.-**

El hombre pareció no molestarse con el comentario de su mujer, al contrario pareció hacerle gracia.

 **-Ven siéntate chico, así que tú eres amigo de nuestro Ricky.-** le dijo el viejo mientras doblaba el periódico y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

 **-¿Eres amigo, amigo o "AMIGO"?, porque tú sabes nosotros vimos esa película… Brokeback Mountain y somos personas muy abiertas de mente**.- le pregunto la mujer mientras le ponía una taza de café caliente en frente.

Rick que iba entrando a la cocina en ese momento se tropezó con la misma tabla que había tropezado su amigo unos momentos antes pero a diferencia de este, Rick con la impresión del comentario si se fue de bruces rodando por el piso.

 **-No creo que el patroncito juegue para ese equipo Eli, además que me dices de la chica que lo llamo anoche.**

 **-¿Que chica?-** pregunto Rick desde el piso mientras hacia el intento de pararse.

 **-Una tal Lisa, te llamo para saber cómo estabas, parecía preocupada por ti.**

 **-Ahh, Lisa es una amiga, mas tarde le regreso la llamada.**

Alan siguió tomando su café tranquilo, el no creía en la amistad entre hombre y mujer, había escuchado en su tiempo rumores de una relación entre Hunter y la comandante Hayes, aunque en su muy humilde opinión nada llego a cuajar.

- **Una amiga, amigo el ratón del queso y aun así se lo come chico, si la chica es linda no dejes pasar la oportunidad**.- le aconsejo el viejo sentado al otro lado de la mesa

 **-Lisa no me ve de esa forma.**

 **-Aja…** \- es lo único que respondió el viejo mientras se paraba del asiento.

Rick se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, Alan estaba seguro que Hunter solo se calaba a la vieja loca por lo bien que cocinaba. Dios este es el mejor desayuno que había probado en mi vida.

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?-** Le pregunto a Rick cuando se sentía contento por tener la barriga llena.

 **-Creo que deberíamos terminar con la cerca, el ganado lo traen la próxima semana. Están instalando las maquinas ordeñadoras en la zona norte de la propiedad, deberíamos dar una vuelta por allá para ver que tal van los trabajos.**

 **-Hummm… me parece una buena idea, yo tengo que comprar ropa y deberíamos aprovechar para comprar un segundo equipo de herramientas, así los dos podemos trabajar al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Eso lo podemos hacer en la tarde, ahora deberíamos aprovechar la luz del sol.**

Los dos hombres se dedicaron al trabajo duro bajo el sol, uno al lado del otro trabajando en silencio. En horas del medio día Jones se apareció llevándoles una jarra de limonada fresca, que los hombres aceptaron con gratitud. Mientras se refrescaban a Alan se le vino una idea.

 **-Necesitaremos caballos.**

 **-Eh…**

 **-Hunter te estoy diciendo que necesitamos caballos.**

 **\- No creo tener dinero para eso, además ¿dime de donde los vamos a sacar?**

 **-Eso déjamelo a mí. Tu solo tiene que prestarme tu teléfono.-** Rick se encogió de hombros y le paso el teléfono que Roy le había dado.

En horas de la tarde viajaron al pueblo, compraron todo lo que pensaron que podían necesitar, Rick llamo a Roy mientras comían una hamburguesa, y después llamo a Lisa.

Alan se quedo sentado en la mesa mientras veía a Hunter pasear de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano. Parecía estar contándole a Hayes todo lo que hacía en la hacienda, a leguas se veía que la extrañaba.

 **-Lisa manda saludos.-** Le dijo Rick cuando regreso a sentarse en la mesa, Alan solo asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento… nunca había sido cercano a Hayes así que el que mandara saludos era un lindo detalle.

Llegaron a casa a las 7 pm, descargaron las herramientas y comenzaron a tomarse unas cervezas bien frías en el porche.

Rick pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Lisa, le había comentado que pensaba tomar vacaciones, automáticamente le ofreció su casa. Pero luego recordó lo deteriorada que estaba, así que le pidió un tiempo, por lo menos unos meses mientras le metía mano al lugar.

Alan estaba taciturno, se encontraba apoyado sobre la baranda y miraba su cerveza una y otra vez. Hasta que se animo a expresar sus pensamientos.

 **-No creo estar lo suficientemente cansado para dormir.**

 **-Yo tampoco, tal vez deberíamos buscar algo que hacer.**

 **-Mientras no sea en el orden de la película esa que cito la vieja en la mañana, todo bien. Tu eres muy bonito Rick pero yo no juego para ese equipo, además no creo que a Hayes le guste que le malogre la mercancía.**

 **-HEYY…** le grito Rick mientras le tiraba la lata de cerveza vacía, **que tampoco juego para ese equipo. Y si lo hiciese eso no creo que a Lisa le importara.** La última parte salió como un suspiro lastimero.

 **-Es triste, pero estas mal Hunter.** Alan entro en la casa y fue a buscar 2 cervezas más.

Rick solo escucho un grito profundo seguido de una maldición muy grafica. Entro corriendo a la casa y se consiguió a Alan tirado en el piso, esta vez sí se había caído con el bendito tablón.

Lo vio pararse rápidamente y salir de la casa, 2 minutos después entro con un mazo de demolición…

 **-Se acabo, tú no vas a poder más que yo.-** Rick solo se aparto mientras lo veía destruir la cocina, Rick no sabía porque pero la actividad desde lejos se veía relajante, salió, busco su mazo y dos pares de lentes de seguridad, le entrego unos a Alan y se coloco los suyos, Alan podía destruir el piso, él quería el lavatrastos y la encimera.

A eso de las dos de la mañana solo quedan las paredes desnudas de lo que fue una vez una cocina rural, ambos hombres estaban tan cansados que respiraban con dificultad, solo quedaban dos cervezas en la nevera, Rick tomo una y le dio la otra a Alan mientras ambos se sentaban en los escalones del porche a disfrutar de la briza nocturna.

 **-Creo que ya estoy cansado para dormir. -** Dijo Alan mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

 **-Yo también, aunque no me parece prudente.**

Alan lo miro extrañado al no entender su comentario.

 **-La vieja Elena viene a las 430, y no va a conseguir cocina en la que trabajar.**

A Alan se le espeluco el cuerpo al recordar como la vieja loca le había presentado la cocina…

 **-Tal vez deberíamos bañarnos e ir a revisar los establos, nunca es muy temprano para comenzar a trabajar.**

Rick estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él, se dirigieron a dentro con un paso cansado, discutiendo quien iba a ir al pueblo a comprar el desayuno, porque los dos estaban seguros que ese día no habría comida caliente en casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Un nuevo elemento.**

Dos días han pasado y finalmente Elena a decidido perdonarlos con la condición que le construyan una nueva cocina lo más pronto posible.

Es mañana Alan estaba trabajando como nunca, ha contratado a dos chicos del pueblo para que trabajen a media faena mientras termina de arreglar el corral y el establo. A media mañana llegaron los tráileres, 5 para ser exactos, Alan parecía impresionado.

 **-¿No se supone que tu encargaste los caballos?**

 **-En realidad llame a mi madre para que me enviara mi semental y mi potranca, no entiendo porque me envían 5.**

El encargado del establo de sus padres hizo la entrega en persona.

Lo primero que bajo fue un criollo argentino, bellísimo un caballo de trabajo y de arreo, los siguientes dos eran unos hermosos hispano-árabes, luego, bajo un semental exquisito de color negro que estaba sin domar, por ultimo salió una potra de cría.

Alan estaba con la boca abierta…

 **-Su madre se los envía señor.**

 **-Pe… pero... ¿cómo?, Mi padre acepto alejarse de Lucifer** \- pregunto señalando al caballo negro.

- **Su madre no deja que intente domarlo, así que se libro del problema enviándoselo a usted, los otros dos caballos son en compensación por los problemas que causara Lucy aquí presente…** el caballo se encabrito en disconformidad por el apelativo con el que fue llamado **.- o bueno por lo menos esa fue la explicación que ella le dio a su padre. Y siendo honestos señor 5 caballos menos no hacen mella en la cuadrilla de sus padres.**

 _En eso tenía razón_ pensó Alan, pero quería hacer las cosas por sí mismo, debería pedir que se llevaran los otros 3 caballos y que solo le dejaran los suyos, pero, tal vez con los que tenia y si adquiría uno u otro caballo pura sangre podría comenzar con la cría y así tener su propio espacio en la hacienda dedicado únicamente a la cría de caballos… esa es una idea que tendría que pensar.

Pasaron dos meses más, el ganado había llegado y el trabajo era agotador, Alan había comprado una nueva potranca y por fin estaba preñada de esa bestia llamada Lucifer, maldito animal que aun nadie había podido domar…

Los domingos venían personas del pueblo únicamente a ver qué imbécil trataría de domar esa bestia otra vez… era un espectáculo bastante entretenido y Alan y Rick están considerando la posibilidad de cobrar entrada.

Hacia unas semanas habían terminado de remodelar la cocina, trabajaban de noche y todo lo hacían a mano ellos mismo, compraron equipos y aprendieron de carpintería por internet, gracias a Dios ambos hombres eran habilidosos con las manos.

Después de terminar, estuvieron 2 noches sin hacer nada, antes de decidir que la Sala necesitaba una remodelación. Rick solo vio pasar a Alan con el Mazo de demolición y comenzó a reírse antes de salir a la carrera a buscar el suyo propio.

La noche en que estaban lijando los pisos de madera escucharon un auto estacionarse afuera, era extraño porque nadie iba por allí a esas horas, además, que el ruido de las lijadoras eléctricas casi no permitía oír nada.

Salieron al frente, se quitaron los lentes de seguridad y las mascaras de protección, trataron de quitarse un poco el aserrín de encima sin mucho éxito. De una camioneta de alquiler bajo una persona que no habían visto desde hace tiempo. El cabo Ryan Añez.

El chico en cuestión había quedado lisiado mientras trataba de salvar la vida de su mejor amigo en medio de una acometida Zentraedi. La cojera en su pierna no era notoria aunque Rick estaba seguro que si seria molesta, el problema que le dio la baja de la milicia fue la perdida de tres dedos en la mano izquierda. Eso si fue algo que sus superiores no pudieron pasar por alto.

Rick siempre sintió pena por el chico, una vez lo vio hablando con Roy mientras le rogaba que le dejara quedarse en la milicia, que si querían lo ponían a hacer trabajo de escritorio, que el sabia que aun tenía mucho que aportar; lastimosamente por más que Roy lo apoyo Mastroff tuvo la última palabra y el chico quedo fuera de la RDF.

Y ahora estaba aquí, frente a su casa, en la mitad de la noche…

Rick se limito a ver a Alan, suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Alan comenzó a hablar por él.

 **-Trabajo es lo único que te podemos ofrecer,** p **ero no podemos pagarte, casi todas las ganancias de lo que produzca por el primer año la hacienda irán al Banco o al orfanato, por cada 100 litros de leche que produzcamos 10 son para el banco y 15 van directamente a los niños huérfanos de la ciudad. Esta es una empresa sin fines de lucro, por el momento lo único que te podemos ofrecer es una casa maltrecha, un plato caliente en la mesa, y tanto trabajo que caerás tan muerto en la noche que ni siquiera podrás soñar. Adicional a eso te aseguro que te trataremos como el hijo de puta que se que eres y le partiremos el culo a quien te compadezca, comenzando por ti mismo…**

 **-Chiquillo aquí todos somos iguales y trabajamos por igual, eso es todo lo que te podemos dar, si decides que esto es lo que te conviene te esperamos adentro para que nos ayudes a lijar los pisos sino, allá esta la puerta y fue un placer verte.**

Alan entro a la casa seguido de Rick, quien se quejaba de que ni siquiera había dejado al chico dar las buenas noches.

Afuera en la inmensidad de la noche Ryan se pregunto por enésima vez porque le hizo caso a Roy Fokker y vino a este lugar, luego razono las palabras dichas por el texano _ **… te trataremos como el hijo de puta que se que eres y le partiremos el culo a quien te compadezca, comenzando por ti mismo…,**_ comenzó a reír calladamente al darse cuenta porque su antiguo superior lo envió a este lugar. Ya había llegado el momento de dejar de compadecerse y comenzar a aceptarse, su madre le había dicho que las limitaciones se las crea uno mismo, el estaba comenzando a creer que eso era cierto.

Abrió la maletera y saco un bolso grande que contenía casi todas sus pertenecías, entro a la casa y vio a Hunter y a Salcedo arrodillados lijando el piso…

Salcedo sin alzar el rostro de su trabajo le dijo: **\- Toma uno de los cuartos libres, si quieres te cambias y bajas de una vez, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y el desayuno se sirve a las 5 de mañana estemos o no aquí abajo…**

Ryan asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a tomar una habitación desocupada, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en esta casa. Solo sabía que había llegado para quedarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece…

Capitulo 4

 **Una nueva sala.**

Dos semanas después, de la llegada de Ryan a Rick le notificaron que se avecinaba la temporada de tormentas, según el viejo Jones eso era algo para lo cual tenía que prepararse, así que él, Alan y Ryan dejaron el proyecto de la Sala de su casa de lado y decidieron pasar las noches montados en el techo, haciendo una imitación del hombre araña que se seguramente les ganaría uno que otro contrato en una fiesta infantil.

A pesar de haber reparado todas las goteras, Hunter no se sentía ni cerca de estar listo cuando la primera tormenta golpeo la hacienda, era terrible, llovía con una furia indescriptible, Rick pensó que definitivamente Dios debía estar molesto con la humanidad si consideraban la fuerza de la tormenta.

Desde su ventana pudo ver como un rayo partió en dos un árbol cercano al establo y como el fuego parecía estar se propagando rápidamente. Se levanto de un golpe para buscar a Alan y a Ryan, pero ambos ya estaban en la entrada calzándose las botas para salir corriendo como el demonio en ropas de dormir.

Alan corrió al establo y comenzó a sacar los caballos lo más rápido posible con ayuda de Ryan, Rick fue a buscar varios extintores solo por si acaso, la tormenta continuaba y cada rayo era peor que el anterior. Parecía que el infierno se hubiese desatado y eso fue exactamente lo que paso cuando Lucifer se encabrito…

 **-MALDITO CABALLO DEL DEMONIO…** \- escucho Rick gritar a Alan por encima del sonido sordo de la tormenta.

Estaba seguro que el caballo iba a pisar a Alan cuando vio a Ryan subir en él y tomarlo con fuerza por las crines… Alan aprovecho para rodar lo más lejos del caballo que pudo mientras veía a Ryan luchar contra el caballo como si se tratase de un jinete del infierno.

Mientras Lucifer mas se encabritaba, mas Ryan lo espoliaba, como retándolo a que demostrara que era capaz de hacer es esa batalla estuvieron un rato bajo la lluvia, cuando contra todo pronóstico Lucifer se calmo y comenzó a trotar de una forma más pacífica, Ryan bajo de él y le palmeo el costado dejándolo correr libre, ya mañana tendrían que salir en los vehículos a buscar los potros y el ganado, rogándole a Dios que en medio de su desespero en la tormenta no hayan roto ninguna barda de la hacienda.

Rick y Alan no salían de su asombro el pequeño Ryan con su piel morena y 1,55 metros de estatura había domado a esa fiera que llaman caballo. Rick no pudo evitar comentar.

 **-¿Sera que Ryan nació con un defecto genético que lo predispone a ser jinete?**

Alan solo le dio un lepe por imbécil, jalo a Ryan y lo abrazo dándole las gracias, y diciéndole que de ahora en adelante si quería montar a Lucy podía hacerlo, con tal nadie más lo ha podido montar.

Los tres hombres se sacudieron un poco el agua y entraron en la casa, esperando que la tormenta merme poco a poco…

Allí Rick se asomo a la Sala y quedo paralizado mirando el lugar, detrás de él, Ryan y Alan tenían el mismo aspecto…

 **-¿Qué demonios paso aquí Hunter?-** pregunto Alan medio molesto y medio incrédulo.

 **-Que carajos voy a saber yo, esto… esto parece salido del cuento del lobo y la abuelita… mierda…** -Rick se llevo una mano a la frente sin saber sinceramente que pensar.

La chimenea estaba encendida encima de esta había un cuadro paisajista, en la sala habían colocado unos muebles color marfil con rosas bordadas y en la esquina al lado de la chimenea se encontraba una mecedora con una frazada a cuadros hecha a mano y un neceser de costura en el piso, como esperando a la abuelita que se fuese a sentar a cocer o a tejer en ese lugar.

Rick miro a Alan antes de decir:

 **-Tú arreglas esto.**

 **-Esta es obra de TU ama de llaves, así que tienes que arreglarlo tú.**

 **-Es mi ama de llaves cuando hace algo como esto pero es tu ama de llaves cuando te sirve el mejor plato en el desayuno, no Alan.**

 **-Pueden dejar de discutir y ver cómo podemos solucionar esto, sin ofender las sensibilidades de la nana.**

Ryan había comenzado a llamar a la señora Elena nana desde que había llegado aquí y es que ella lo trataba con un amor y una consideración únicas, mientras que a Rick lo llamaba el mocoso y a Alan el galán.

 **-¿Bien, bien se te ocurre que podemos hacer? Genio.** –Le pregunto Rick a Ryan con un tono irónico al cual los otros dos chicos ya se habían acostumbrado.

 **-Bueno, se me ocurre que podemos construir una terraza para nosotros, televisor de plasma mesa de billar y una buena hielera.**

 **-Definitivamente Rick este chico es un genio.**

- **Sí, lo es… mañana comenzaremos a hacer los planos para el nuevo proyecto.**

Con esto los tres hombres se fueron a dormir mañana tendrían un día bastante pesado.


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Un nuevo nombre.**

Con el tiempo, los pedidos comenzaron a llegar y con ellos las responsabilidades y las facturas, tenían que hacer pedidos de alimentos y suministros, embarcar el ganado a tiempo para el matadero y revisar la producción de leche, sin darse cuenta Rick se estaba viendo enterrado en una montaña de papeles y eso no le gustaba nada.

Hablaba con Lisa de esto, y ella solo se reía, le decía que los informes siempre son parte del trabajo aun cuando ya no esté en la milicia; Rick se limitaba a gruñirle y hacer una que otra broma con tal de hacerla reír; Rick trataba de hablar con Hayes por lo menos una vez a la semana, y en cada una de esas ocasiones se encargaba de recordarle cuanto extrañaba a su amiga; aun así el distanciamiento es inevitable, y de un tiempo para acá la siente mes seca y cohibida, como si le ocultara algo, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Una noche cenando en la cocina Rick se entero de algo que lo hizo sumamente feliz, Ryan tenía estudios superiores a nivel técnico de contabilidad y administración. _–Ni que se lo hubiese encargado a Santa con lazo y todo-_ pensó Rick mientras veía a Ryan de una forma que le hizo sentir un escalofrió.

El pobre chico ni siquiera supo que lo golpeo la mañana siguiente cuando Alan y Rick lo encerraron un cuarto que habían preparado para que sirviera de estudio. Computadora, desayuno y un escritorio lleno de papeles; Ryan solo suspiro y miro por la ventana mientras veía a sus dos amigos alejarse bajo el sol mientras que a él le tocaba quedarse en un taciturno cuarto. Lo bueno de Ryan es que es un eterno optimista, se sentó en el escritorio y pensó que mientras más pronto terminara más pronto podría ir a cabalgar a Lucy un rato.

A media mañana Elena le fue a traer un café y él ni siquiera levanto la vista de los papales de tan concentrado que estaba, en alguna parte del camino había olvidado cuanto le gustaba su profesión y cuanto le gustaba trabajar con números, números que a la larga se convierte en dinero. No podía decir que estaba disfrutando de un parque de atracciones, pero si podía decir que estaba pasando un rato bastante agradable tratando de interpretar lo que Rick Hunter llama trabajo de contabilidad.

Al medio día tomo una de las rancheras y decidió ir al pueblo a comprar nuevos libros contables para comenzar a llevar las cuentas de cero y pasarlas a limpio, definitivamente Rick no está hecho para llevar la contabilidad o la administración de nada. Va a tener que hablar con Alan para que ellos dos se encarguen si no quieren quebrar en esta pequeña empresa.

Pasada una semana, los chicos deciden ir al pueblo a comprar la despensa, es raro que salgan los tres juntos al mismo tiempo en horas diurnas, pero esto era un caso excepcional, considerando que a Alan se le olvido quitarse las botas antes de entrar a la casa y que Elena está un poco histérica por las "pequeñas" huellas de barro dejadas en adorada entrada…

Los tres chicos reían y pasaban un buen rato mientras veían como las muchachas de pueblo suspiraban a su paso. Alan como siempre siendo el más osado consiguió uno o dos números telefónicos, a los cuales tal vez llamaría más tarde. Al terminar se dirigieron de nuevo al rancho, Rick quien iba conduciendo se detiene en la entrada para recoger el correo y las facturas. En ese momento alza la vista y se queda mirando al cielo como si pensara en algo.

Alan y Ryan deciden bajar del vehículo, con el objeto de sacar a Rick de su letargo.

 **-¿Llego alguna mala noticia por el correo Ricky?**

Rick sacudió la cabeza antes de responder.

 **-No, es solo… es solo que no les parece que el nombre se le quedo corto**.

 **-Ahh?**

 **-Si el nombre del Rancho, esto de Hacienda Hunter no me gusta. Ustedes están aquí y han trabajado tanto o más que yo porque estas tierras salgan adelante, me parece incorrecto que nada mas lleve mi nombre.**

 **-¿Y qué nombre le quieres poner?,… Hunter, Salcedo, Añez y asociados**

 **-No seas necio Alan, pero sí, me gustaría ponerle un nombre que nos representara a todos.**

 **\- O que representara lo que este lugar es para nosotros.-** dijo Ryan mientras pensaba en voz alta.- **Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto y ya que terminamos la terraza esta semana, cambiarle el nombre al Rancho es un buen proyecto.**

 **-Va a ver que hacer los ajustes legales para el nuevo nombre** – Dijo Alan no llamándole la tensión para nada los tramites burocráticos que este pequeño cambio pueden llevar.

- **De eso me encargare yo, Alan.** – respondió Rick dejando a su amigo más tranquilo.

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, una camioneta alquilada, se dirigía a la entrada de la hacienda cuando algo llamo tanto la atención del conductor que no pudo evitar derrapar un poco sobre sus ruedas mientras estacionaba el vehículo y descendía de él.

Un Hombre rubio extremadamente alto y atractivo se detuvo en la entrada y comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta… no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían pero tenía que admitir que este era el mejor nombre que se podía poner a este lugar, con su celular tomo una foto, estaba seguro que a su morenita le encantaría ver donde había estado… y es que no todos los días un hombre podía decir que había ido al "Purgatorio" y había vuelto para contarlo.

Roy subió a bordo de nuevo su vehículo dejando la entrada atrás.

En madera, con relieve y en letras grandes para que no cupiera ninguna duda rezaba:

 **HACIENDA.**

 **EL PURGATORIO.**

 **(BIENVENIDO Y SI SALE DE AQUÍ, NO REGRESE)**


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Una nueva noticia.**

Cuando Roy decidió tomar unos días libres y hacer este viaje relámpago a Carolina del Sur para visitar a su hermanito adoptivo, no estaba seguro que iba a conseguir; primero Rick no es un dechado de orden ni cualidades de limpieza, y viviendo tres hombres solos en un Rancho, bueno se imagino el desastre en la cocina, el sudor y la testosterona corriendo como ríos por todas partes, ropa tirada por los pisos… en fin, se imagino algo muy distinto a la realidad…

Porque lo que menos se esperaba Roy Fokker al abrir la puerta de la casona y entrar cómo perro por su casa es una mujer armada con una cuchara de palo amenazando con molerlo a golpes si no se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

Roy tuvo que pestañar varias veces para salir de su asombro y solo pudo responder de una solo forma posible.

- **Sí, señora-** Y es que viviendo con Claudia se podía decir que ya venía entrenado.

Roy puso los zapatos en una zapatera del mejor estilo japonés, lo que era sumamente raro ver en un rancho, la señora ya se había retirado a una estancia, así que Roy se encogió de hombros y decidió seguirla, estaba casi seguro que esta era la dirección de Rick, la palabra clave seria CASI…

Al entrar a la cocina casi perdió el aliento, esta era sin duda la cocina más hermosa que Roy había visto en su vida, espaciosa y con muy buena iluminación; todo era tallado a mano, madera oscura con topes de granito negro, todos los equipos modernos que se te puedan ocurrir, los pisos de madera tallados hasta estar relucientes y una mesa cuadrada de madera que Roy estaba seguro que mínimo debía tener un siglo y aun así era hermosa. Agradeció mentalmente no haber traído a Claudia, dudaba mucho que después de ver esta cocina se quisiera ir.

Se aclaro la garganta para comenzar a hablar cada minuto se convencía mas que había llegado al lugar equivocado y eso se llama invasión de propiedad. Cosa que según recuerda es un delito.

 **-Señora…**

 **-Siéntate mijo**.- le dijo la señora Elena mientras le ponía una taza de café en frente **–estoy a punto de sacar unos bizcochos del horno que están para morirse.**

Roy pensó que si estaban como olían tenía que ser verdad. Sacudió ese pensamiento y decidió hablar no quería abusar de la amabilidad de la señora.

 **-Mi nombre es…**

 **-Eres Roy Fokker, el hermano mayor del mocoso. El niño tiene una foto de ustedes dos en su cuarto, te reconocí apenas te vi llegar.-** La señora se dio la vuelta para revisar el horno, y Roy se dio cuenta que si estaba en el lugar correcto y si no se equivocaba esta señora era la vieja loca de la que tanto se había quejado Rick, ¿ _cómo era que se llamaba?, Eli algo…_

 **-Soy la señora Elena, y soy el ama de llaves de esta casa. Si vas a quedarte aun quedan arriba dos habitaciones libres además del estudio, lastimosamente para ti los chicos solo se han preocupado hasta ahora por remodelar la planta baja. Así que lo más probable es que tengas que salir con ellos a comprar una cama nueva o podrías dormir en ese antro de la perdición que ellos llaman salón de juegos.**

Dormir en un antro de la perdición no sonaba nada mal para Roy… en realidad, nada mal…

 **-No se preocupe señora, ya nos arreglaremos**.- decidió acompañar su comentario con una de las mejores sonrisas de su repertorio.

 **-Oh Dios mío, otro sinvergüenza ¿quién lo hubiese creído? Tan bien portado que se veía.**

Roy solo rio con ganas, mientras le daba un bocado al mejor bizcocho que se había comido en su puta vida.

 **-Los niños están trabajando, Alan esta con los caballos como siempre; Ricky está revisando una falla que se presento con unos equipos en la lechera y al pobre Ryan le toco ir al pueblo a una reunión con el abogado de los chicos, por eso del cambio de nombre del lugar. Aun no entiendo porque tuvieron que ponerle un nombre tan feo a la hacienda pudiendo llamarla mi cielito o algo así.-** La señora Elena siguió hablando y cocinando y Roy estaba tan a gusto comiendo que no le prestaba ni un minuto de atención. Cuando por fin sintió que no podía comer un bocado mas, cosa bastante difícil de logra con Fokker, decidió pararse e ir a buscar a su hermanito.

 **\- Puede llamarlo por radio para que venga, o pedirle a Alan que le preste un caballo, también puede ir en la camioneta que trajo, la lechera esta hacia el norte, sigue la carretera derecho y la va a encontrar.**

 **-¿No puedo ir a Pie?**

 **\- ¿A usted le huele esta casa a vaca o caballo?, no, verdad… los caballos están relativamente cerca pero las vacas están bastante retiradas de la casa principal, sí señor, al antiguo patrono no le gustaban los malos olores y el mocoso es igualito a su abuelo. Tiene que conducir por lo menos 20 minutos para llegar a la lechera.**

Roy lo pensó un poco, a él le gustaba cabalgar pero el potro tenía que ser sumamente grande para poder soportar un hombre de su contextura y peso; así que decidió ir en su auto…

Llego 22 minutos después a su destino, la lechera no era una cosa pequeña como había pensado Roy, al contrario eran 3 galpones gigantes y mas allá se veía un ganado bien gordo pastando, cabezas y cabezas de ganado que se le hacían imposible contar a simple vista cuantas eran.

Paso uno que otro trabajador, hasta que por fin uno de los chicos le dijo donde Rick se encontraba, lo consiguió tumbado en el piso debajo de una maquina extractora de leche, la tenía toda desarmada y un viejo parado a su lado le pasaba las herramientas.

 **-Por fin esta maldita válvula estaba tapada…-** Roy vio como Rick soplo varias veces una de las piezas hasta que pidió a alguien que prendiera la maquina, comprobó que succionara bien antes de volver a armar el equipo.

- **Hermanito ¿cómo demonios tapaste una válvula de ordeño?, ¿que estabas haciendo con esa máquina cuando se tapo? Ah, tripón ¿Te sentías solo o qué?**

Rick del susto se levanto en carrera dándose un golpe con el equipo. Estaba totalmente rojo, Roy no sabía si era de ira o de vergüenza. A lo lejos pudo escuchar a varios trabajadores riéndose de su broma.

 **-Demonios Roy me asustaste, y no digas ese tipo de cosas no te da vergüenza…-** se quejo Rick mientras sacudía su pantalón.

Roy se limito a hacerle una llave mientras le desordenaba el cabello, luego lo soltó para abrazarlo con fuera.

 **-¿Como estas hermano?**

 **-Bien, y ahora mejor que tu estas aquí. Ven vamos a la casa seguro la vieja bruja ya hizo algo de comer, Jones te dejo a cargo-** Roy vio como el viejo asintió y comenzó a dar un par de órdenes.

Roy monto en su auto y Rick le hizo señas a un muchacho para que se llevara su caballo, después de esto abordo el asiento del copiloto en compañía de Roy.

 **-Eres una rata Fokker, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? Ni siquiera sé si en la casa hay suficiente licor para un visita tuya… ¿viniste con Claudia?**

 **-Nop, ando solo.**

 **-Mierda, Claudia te boto cierto… por eso estas aquí solo, Claudia por fin entro en razón y te ha dejado.**

Rick solo sintió el manotazo detrás de la cabeza.

 **-Deja de decir idioteces, Claudia no me ha dejado, es mas ella es la razón que me trajo aquí.**

Ahora Rick estaba intrigado. Ya habían llegado a casa y aun no había sacado nada claro de Roy. Hasta que por fin después de tantas pistas algo hizo clic en la cabeza del ex piloto de combate.

 **-Dios no puedo creerlo, Dios mío no puede ser posible,-** dijo en voz alta al bajar del vehículo, se arrodillo en la entrada de la casona y alzo los brazos al cielo en forma de puño gritando **\- Dios por fin hiciste el milagro.**

Alan que estaba dentro de la casa por ser hora del almuerzo, salió a ver a Rick hacer el ridículo en el porche.

 **-¿Que paso enano?**

 **-Alan no vas a creerlo, Roy finalmente decidió hacer de Claudia una mujer decente…**

 **-Nooo.-** grito Alan mientras corrió a arrodillarse al lado de Rick **\- Dios perdóname, hoy acabo de comprobar que si existes.**

Roy se limito a rodar los ojos…

 **-Idiotas párense del piso que en ningún momento he dicho que vaya a casarme. Bueno, por lo menos no todavía…**

 **-Bueno y ¿entonces?**

 **-Bueno enano, como te iba diciendo–** le dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro.- **cuando un hombre y una mujer viven juntos no se dedican precisamente a jugar a la casita. Y a veces se producen accidentes…**

 **-No te entiendo Roy, ¿qué clase de accidentes?**

 **-Enano creo que aquí el viejo Roy se refiere a esos accidentes que te convierten en tío a los nueve meses**.- le dijo Alan quien ya se había parado del piso y estaba sacudiéndose las rodillas.

- **En realidad en seis meses, nos dimos cuenta un poco tarde.-** Dijo Roy con una sonrisa que no crecía más.

 **-Roy pero… voy a ser tío, demonios hermano felicitaciones.-** la felicidad en Rick era palpable abrazo tan fuerte a Roy que los dos terminaron en el piso riendo.

Alan al ver esto solo sacudió la cabeza…

 **-Chicos voy a llamar a Ryan aprovechando que está en el pueblo debería traer un cargamento de licor, creo que esta noche vamos a necesitarlo.-**

Con este comentario entro en la casa dejando a sus dos amigos retozando en el frente como chiquillos.


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Un nuevo romance.**

El antro que los chicos habían creado era más que acogedor, mesa de pool, sofás cómodos, televisor de plasma gigante, cine en casa, juegos de video, bar con hielera, luces de neón, barra cómoda, y una barra con cantidades de licor seco impresionante…

 _Y aun así el maldito de Rick pensó que la caña no iba a alcanzar, ¿que piensan que soy? ¿Un barril sin fondo?_

Comenzaron con los juegos y las bromas prepararon una parrillita campestre en horas de la tarde, como bien dijo Rick, en su casa lo que sobra es carne… y en horas de la noche se dedicaron a beber y a jugar pool.

Estaban compartiendo un rato de lo más agradable cuando Ryan decidió ir a vaciar la vejiga, al volver el ambiente se había puesto serio, tan serio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

 **-¿Que paso?-** pregunto mientras Alan le hacía señas de que cortara las preguntas.

 **-¿Quién es el tipo Roy?-** la pregunta de Hunter sonó a disparo de escopeta.

Roy no estaba seguro de que responder, sabía que Lisa se sentía atraída hacia Rick, pero no sabía que los sentimientos fueran recíprocos… _mierda él y su bocota…_

 _-_ **Roy te pregunte ¿Quién es el tipo que está viendo Lisa?, ¿Lo conozco?**

Roy solo trago grueso, esto no sería nada fácil.

 **-No creo que lo conozcas Ricky, es… es un músico.**

 **\- UN MUSICO, Un maldito… músico, dime que por lo menos el hijo de puta toca en una banda.**

Roy solo negó con la cabeza **-Música clásica, creo que toca el piano o algo así para la sinfónica de Macross; Claudia y yo solo lo hemos visto un par de veces, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo reservada que es Hayes con su vida privada.**

 **-Música Clásica, un maldito que toca música clásica,… un maldito mariquita, eso es lo que se busco Hayes, que mierda, pero claro siendo ella tan refinada que más se podía esperar…** Rick se llevo la mano a la cara y se aparto el cabello de la frente. **-Necesito una maldita cerveza.**

Los otros tres hombres se quedaron en la habitación mirándose las caras los unos a los otros…

 **-¿Sabían que le gustaba Hayes?** \- pregunto Roy a sus dos camaradas.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron.

 **-Es la única mujer con la que habla, así que digamos que sus sentimientos son bastante notorios.**

 **\- Mierda** –maldijo Roy por lo bajo **\- ¿y ahora que carajos vamos a hacer?**

 **-Yo opino que lo mejor que podemos hacer es emborracharlo y llevarlo a que las putas, digo para que se le pase.-** Esa fue la gran idea que tuvo de Alan.

Y en vista de que nadie sugirió algo mejor eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron esa noche.

Ese Domingo Rick no llamo a Lisa, ella lo llamo el miércoles, pero Rick se comporto seco y distante con ella, aun así Lisa siguió llamando una vez por semana o cada 15 días y Rick siguió contestando cada una de esas llamadas; eso sí, cuidando de nunca hacer una pregunta muy personal.


	9. Chapter 9

Robotech no me pertenece

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Una visita indeseada.**

 _Sietes meses después…_

La señora Elena se encontraba barriendo alegremente la cocina, cuando a alguien se le ocurrió molestar tocando la puerta principal de la casona. Puso cara de fastidio, se limpio las manos con el delantal, tomo nuevamente la escoba y fue a abrir la puerta.

En el portal se encontraba una jovencita sumamente atractiva, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos almendrados y una hermosa sonrisa, lástima que estuviese disfrazada de puta con un escote hasta el ombligo y unos shorts que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Afuera una amiga con la misma pinta de la muchacha la esperaba en un auto descapotable de lujo, se notaba que estaban nadando en cobres.

 **-Si dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirla?**

 **-Soy amiga de Adam y vine a traerle algo un regalito que hice yo misma**.- dijo mientras mostraba un paquete de galletas que la señora Elena estaba segura que venden en la cafetería fina del pueblo.

 **-Si quiere me lo entrega y yo se lo guardo.**

 **-¿No puedo pasar a esperarlo? –** la falsa inocencia con la que hizo la pregunta le encrespo el pelo a la señora Elena.

 **-Jovencita haga el favor de mostrarme sus manos…**

 **-¿Disculpe?**

 **-Que haga el favor de mostrarme sus manos**

 **-Pero si no tengo nada-** le mostro una vez que puso las galletas en una de las sillas del porche.

 **-Exacto ese es mi punto. Usted no tiene ni anillo de casada ni de compromiso de ninguno de los señoritos por ende, no puede entrar son órdenes expresas de mis patroncitos, así que haga el favor de venir por donde vino antes de que la mande a echar… Tenga un buen día.** – fue lo último que escucho la chica antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

- **Uff, por lo menos esta no se puso violenta.** – entro a la cocina coloco la escoba en la pared y se acerco a una pizarra que tenia los nombres de los tres hombres de la casa y unos números al lado de cada nombre… se quedo un rato parada viendo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 **-¿Mujer se puede saber qué piensas?-** pregunto su esposo desde una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

 **-¿No se a cuál de estos bribones anotarle esa chica?**

 **-¿No te dijo a quien buscaba?**

 **\- Si pero ninguno de ellos se llama ADAM**

El viejo comenzó a reír sin control, y es que esta era una de las nuevas obligaciones que había recibido su esposa con respecto a la administración de la casa.

Tres meses antes Ryan se involucro con una chica medio en serio, bueno no en serio, pero si la veía frecuentemente… Alan llamo a Roy y en conferencia aconsejaron al muchacho…

Una por probar, Dos por repetir, Tres para encabronarse… así de simple y de sencillo, y que si ya se había cogido a la tipa más de dos veces que pegara la carrera a menos que quisiera algo en serio, porque según Fokker después de la tercera las mujeres comienzan a soñar con velo corona y tres niñitos igualitos a ti.

Si solo Ryan hubiese hecho caso…

La tipa resulto ser una loca, una mañana Elena llego y la consiguió y que cocinando porque tenía que llevarle el desayuno a su amor en la cama.

El problema fue que esa noche no había dormido en la casa, nadie le había dado llave ni la había invitado a pasar y aun así estaba en la cocina de la casa de la hacienda a las 430 de la mañana, cuando la jovenzuela vivía en el pueblo a una hora y media de distancia.

De solo recordarlo le daba escalofrió, el muy idiota de Ryan tuvo que esperar a que la señorita comenzara a hablar de matrimonio, niños y modificaciones a la casa durante una cena familiar para darse cuenta hasta donde estaba metido en lodo y su cara de pánico decía que no tenía ni idea de cómo salir del atolladero.

Alan fue quien lo libro de la muchachita esa…

Cuando la muy descarada se atrevió a sugerirle a Rick y a Alan que buscaran a donde mudarse, porque cuando se casara con Ryan los iba a poner de patitas en la calle.

Aun recuerdo palabra por palabra de esa conversación:

Alan comenzó a reír y le comento como quien no quiere la cosa que la casona era propiedad exclusiva de Rick. Por ende, si Ryan decidía casarse con ella tendrían que irse a otro lugar…

Decir que la jovenzuela estaba anonadada era poco, _**\- Pe… pero si Ryan paga todas las cuentas.**_

 _ **-Eso mi muy querida arpía es solo porque es el administrador, aquí Ricky a mi lado es el dueño de todo.**_

Rick se notaba incomodo con ese comentario y mas incomodo se puso cuando vio como lo miraba la chica atreves de la mesa… parecía que casarse con Ryan ya no era tan atractivo para sus interés y ahora Rick estaba en la mira.

Sacudirse a esa loca fue una proeza y a partir de allí se instauraron ciertas reglas.

Nunca puedes traer un revolcón a casa, una novia formal claro, un revolcón nunca, paga un hotel.

Ninguna mujer puede hacerle una modificación a la casa, con la clara excepción de la señora Elena.

Nunca le digan a una mujer que Rick es el dueño de una mierda, aquí todo el mundo es dueño por igual y eso incluye a Roy Fokker aunque esté ausente.

Ninguna mujer puede entrar sola a la casa, para evitar esto entre los tres le pagan casi el doble a la señora Elena. Su trabajo en palabras de su marido es espantar a las gallinas antes de que se caguen y gracias a Dios lo hace muy bien.

 **-¿Y bien cielo a cuál de los chicos se la pongo?**

 **-Me imagino que a Alan, es el nombre que más se le parece.**

Su esposa asintió y borro el número 3 por un 4, en total su esposa esta quincena ha tenido que echar a 9 muchachas de la puerta… 3 de Rick, 2 de Ryan y 4 de Alan.

 _Humm, me está pareciendo que voy a tener que hablar con los chicos, si siguen así no van a quedar aves de presa en el coto de caza, y eso es muy triste._

 _Si eso pasa van a tener que comenzar a levantar mujeres en otra ciudad._


	10. Chapter 10

Robotech no me pertenece.

Nota: Fer como siempre tu poder deductivo me impresiona, he intentado mantenerme callada para no darle indicios a nadie de hacia adonde se dirige esta historia, pero aparentemente me tengo que quitar el sombrero ante ti… Saludos.

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Una nueva adquisición.**

Por primera vez desde que iniciaron la empresa Rick, Alan y Ryan deciden hacer un viaje todos juntos al mismo tiempo.

Su destino es la ciudad de Beaufort, según le informaron a los chicos en un viejo rancho estan rematando los caballos, Ryan llamo al administrador y fijo una cita a fin de ver los especímenes que ofrecen, Rick y Alan lo tuvieron que acompañar, Alan por su conocimiento en la materia y Rick, bueno porque no lo quisieron dejar atrás.

 **-¿Saben lo que nos va a hacer Roy si se entera que viajamos y en lugar de ir a Macross a conocer al bebe nos vinimos para acá?**

 **-Tranquilízate Ricky, Roy no se va a enterar. Además, ¿para qué vamos a ir para allá si él viene la próxima semana?** \- le dijo Ryan- **y bueno si se entera siempre podemos decir que fue idea tuya.**

 **-Jaja, muy gracioso idiota… en cualquier caso podemos decir que fue idea de Alan con tal, los caballos es lo suyo.**

Los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo de que eso era lo más creíble… El Rancho que visitaron era hermoso, el viejo dueño había muerto hacía poco y sus nietos odiaban el Rancho, por eso estaban vendiendo todo con tal de repartir la herencia. El representante de la sucesión fue muy claro con respecto a que todo estaba en venta.

Los pura sangre que fueron a ver eran hermosos, y caros, muy pero muy caros desde el punto de vista de Rick. A su juicio no debían hacer negocio, pero Alan era el experto y si él consideraba que valía la pena tal vez es porque así era.

Rick pidió permiso y decidió explorar las tierras, no quería ser curioso pero qué demonios se moría de aburrimiento, lo de él eran las vacas y que Dios perdonara su arrogancia pero creía que se había vuelto muy bueno es eso.

Rick comenzó a caminar, cuando llego a la parte de atrás de la casa del rancho casi le da un infarto, lo que vio lo convenció de que el amor a primera vista existe y es que él no podía describir lo que sintió de otra forma.

Estacionado en una pequeña plataforma estaba un Eurocopter EC135 con capacidad de trasportar 8 personas incluyendo el piloto o los 2 pilotos si les tocaba volar únicamente con instrumentos, este había sido modificado en su interior si se necesitaba los asientos se plegaban hasta convertirlos en soporte de una camilla que se encontraba incrustada y bien asegurada en el lado derecho de la nave.

Alan y Ryan consiguieron a Rick, al lado del helicóptero, ambos quedaron impresionados, y el vendedor se pudo dar cuenta de esto, porque comenzó a sacarle partido.

 **-Está en venta. El antiguo dueño la usaba para trasladarse rápidamente a la ciudad o cuando había un herido en el Rancho que necesitara traslado rápido al hospital. Es una belleza, y si están interesados podemos buscar a un técnico que verifique su estado de operatividad. El precio es ligeramente alto, pero en estos tiempos es difícil que consigan un ejemplar como este.**

Y Demonios si Rick no sabía que el hombre tenía razón, todas las fábricas estaban cerradas así que conseguir uno de estos en funcionamiento era como conseguir oro en polvo en un bazar… casi imposible.

 **-¿Podemos dar un vuelta?, usted sabe para probarlo.** \- pregunto Ryan, el vendedor titubeo, a aparentemente volar en helicóptero no era algo que había pensado hacer hoy.

 **-Tendría que conseguir un piloto certificado y eso podría llevar algo de tiempo.**

Ryan sonrió, y Rick conocía esa sonrisa. 10 minutos después estábamos sobrevolando el rancho, con Rick de piloto y Alan de copiloto, mientras Ryan hablaba con el vendedor y disfrutaba la vista.

Un vuelo corto de 20 minutos solo para probar las capacidades de la nave, Rick sintió que estaba en perfecto estado, no era la primera vez que trabajaba con un helicóptero de esta clase. El y su padre se dedicaban a prestarle servicio al Helicóptero del pequeño aeropuerto civil de su ciudad natal cuando no había nadie más que lo hiciera, se podría decir que Rick aprendió mecánica con uno de estos, estaba seguro que si se ponía, podría desarmarlo pieza por pieza y luego volverlo a armar, así de seguro estaba de que conocía este tipo de nave.

Al descender el vender nos dio el precio, era excesivo, más que excesivo a juicio de Rick.

 _Es una lástima que no podamos permitírnoslo._ \- pensó Rick mientras veía la nave con tristeza- o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que Ryan nos reunió a los tres y pregunto.

 **-¿Lo compramos?**

 _Mierda Si._ Quiso gritar Rick pero sabía que no podía. En vez de eso dijo lo más responsable.

 **-Hermano esto es demasiado caro, no lo podemos compra.**

 **-Ricky, quien es el administrador aquí. ¿Tú o Yo?, si estoy preguntando es porque podemos hacerlo, tendremos que recortar algunos gastos, pero si se puede hacer, recuerda que ya salimos de las deudas del banco. Así que tenemos mayores ingresos. Y en caso de necesidad ya tenemos una línea de crédito abierta ante el banco y te aseguro que están locos por que nos volvamos a endeudar.**

 **-No quisiera vivir endeudado toda la vida Ryan, ¿Alan que piensas tu?-** le pregunto Rick él sabía que si compraban es nave seria en su beneficio, no en el de ellos.

 **-Bueno-** comenzó a decir para después meditarlo un poco- **me gusto uno de los caballos, pero si me ponen a escoger creo que en estos momentos para nosotros el helicóptero será más útil, todos tenemos licencia así que ninguno dependerá del otro para volarlo.**

 **-Cierto-** dijo Ryan- **Hay veces que tenemos que ir a la capital y son 3 horas y media manejando en este bebe podríamos hacerlo en mitad del tiempo o menos, y volver a casa para cenar sin estar agotados.**

\- **Por otra parte** ,- comenzó a explicar Alan con un tono de preocupación- **hace dos semanas se los lesiono un trabajador cuando un caballo se encabrito y lo arrojo por la barda… tarde hora y media en llegar al hospital conduciendo como poseso, si se presenta una emergencia real en la Hacienda estoy seguro que la persona se muere, por más que pidamos traslado de helicóptero desde el hospital.**

 **-Además Rick, en este bebe se puede sobrevolar toda la hacienda, sería una herramienta muy útil para encontrar ganado extraviado dentro del terreno.**

Mierda en esa Ryan si lo había agarrado, era cierto que gastaban demasiadas horas hombre buscando el rebaño que por descarriado había agarrado para donde no debía. Demonios, no es como si tuvieran que ponerle un revolver en el pecho para convencerlo.

 **-Nos lo llevamos.**

 **-Sip, definitivamente nos lo llevamos**.- confirmo Alan.

 **-El vendedor estaba sumamente contento, los caballos eran más fáciles que vender que un helicóptero así que sintió que hizo una muy buena venta.**

Rick y Ryan se fueron en el helicóptero, mientras que Alan se llevo la camioneta con la que hicieron el viaje. Ya en el aire, Rick le pregunto a Ryan.

 **-¿Qué le diremos a Roy cuando pregunte de donde sacamos a este bebe?**

Ryan se quedo pensando un rato… tanto que Rick pensó que no le iba a responder.

 **-Mercado Libre, le diremos que lo compramos en mercado libre y que lo ordenamos por el computador.**

Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijeron a Roy aunque él nunca pudo creerles.


	11. Chapter 11

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Una Nueva Familia**

Una semana después los chicos estaban entusiasmados y algo asustados, y es que de un momento a otro llegaría Fokker con su nueva familia. Claudia estaba de permiso postparto y Roy había pedido vacaciones, se iban a quedar con ellos casi un mes, y para eso se habían preparado. El problema en realidad era que la señora Elena se estaba tomando su papel de ama de llaves muy en serio, tal vez demasiado en serio en opinión de Rick.

 **-Ya saben nada de agarrar al bebe con sus mugrosas manos, es mas báñense antes de tocarlo, solo Dios sabe que enfermedades traen encima después de tocar esos animales y esas bichas con las que salen de noche.** –Alan cometió el error de reírse y por su impertinencia se llevo un cucharazo. Y esta vez como que le dio más fuerte que las anteriores por que estuvo quejándose como un bebe por un rato.

 **-Eres una mamita, a mi me pega por lo menos una vez a la semana y nunca lloro así.-** Le dijo Ryan a Alan solo por provocar.

 **-Mira jinete de pony… -** estaban a punto de comenzar una de sus eternas discusiones donde siempre terminaban arrastrados por el piso, para luego cansarse e irse al salón de juegos a beber cerveza y jugar billar; cuando vieron una camioneta acercarse por la entrada.

 **-Finalmente llegan, no entiendo porque Fokker no dejo que lo fuéramos a buscar en el Helicóptero.-** Dijo Alan mientras soltaba a Ryan y acomodaba su camisa.

 **-Claudia no dejo, dijo que el ruido podía atrofiarle los oídos al bebe.-** respondió Rick algo cansado, no era la primera vez que tenía esta conversación con Alan.

 **-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.**

 **-Lo sé pero el bebe es un Fokker y creo que Claudia no quiere acercarlo a una aeronave hasta que este mayor**.

 **-Bueno eso si puedo aceptarlo. Conociendo a Roy capaz le da la palanca de mando al niño para que comience desde chiquito.**

 **-No creo, conmigo espero esta que cumplí los 7 años.**

Ryan y Alan miraron a Rick como si estuviese loco…

 **-¿Tú en verdad crees que es prudente darle el control de una aeronave a un niño de 7 años?.-** Le pregunto Ryan solo por estar seguro.

 **-¿Porque no?, es una buena edad para aprender.**

 **-Mierda pues la futura señora Hunter va a tener las manos llenas contigo y la crianza de sus hijos. Pobre Claudia si Roy piensa igual que tú**.- le dijo Alan a Rick mientras le daba un manotazo en la espalda que casi le saca los pulmones.

Claudia nunca se imagino algo así, aun cuando Roy le había mostrado fotos del lugar, este sitio era simplemente hermoso, estaban entrando en otoño y el clima era templado; bajo del vehículo y vio a Rick junto a Salcedo y Añez en la puerta, los tres se veían muy bien, fuertes, sanos y robustos algo bronceados por trabajar al sol; Añez no era ni la sombra del jovencito que vio hace casi un año atrás, todo tímido, decepcionado y enclenque, ahora se veía como un hombre seguro de sí mismo con muchas responsabilidades según le había contado Roy.

Roy abajo y comenzó a desatar el portabebe para sacarlo del auto, viajar con un niño no es fácil y Claudia estaba agotada.

 **-Roy Hermano déjame ayudar…** Claudia saludo a los chicos, Roy tomo al bebe e hizo una imitación majestuosa de la presentación de Simba en el Rey león…

 **-Este es JOSHUA FOKKER GRANT, Mi Hijo.** – Grito prácticamente mientras alzaba un bebe rubio de piel canela por los brazos de espaldas a él y lo presentaba a la concurrencia.

Claudia le quito al bebe de las manos molesta. No tenía ni idea cuando Roy iba a madurar.

 **-Bobo, lo estas asustando.**

 **-Nah, el sabe que soy su papa. –** repentinamente paso una ráfaga de viento frio.

 **-Busca el equipaje, voy a llevar al niño adentro creo que esta refrescando.**

Claudia entro negando con la cabeza al ver como Roy le hacia una llave a Rick y comenzaba a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza, la señora Elena salió al paso y comenzó a mostrarle la casa. Antes de llevarla a su habitación.

Claudia no podía creer que esta fuese una residencia de solteros. La cocina era hermosa, la sala era femenina y acogedora, le encantaba el detalle de la mecedora al lado de la chimenea incluso se podía ver a si misma dándole de comer a Joshua mientras se mecía cerca del hogar. La escalera para ir al piso de arriba quitaba el aliento, era una escalera de madera labrada a mano, siguió a la señora Elena hasta la última puerta a la derecha del pasillo superior.

Al abrir se quedo sin habla, esta no era una habitación era un mini departamento, primero entro a una pequeña sala de decoración exquisita, en una esquina cerca de la ventana tenia con cocineta con lavatrastos, mini-nevera un pequeño fogón con un esterilizador de teteros y un filtro de agua al lado.

La señora Elena le pidió que la siguiera, a la siguiente habitación que era la principal y parecía sacada de un sueño, por ultimo tenía una mini habitación aledaña decorada en azul pastel y figuras de aviones, cuna, cambiador mecedora, buena iluminación, todo parecía salido de un catalogo era bellísima.

Claudia estaba con la boca abierta e igual que ella estaba Roy que venía entrando con el portabebés.

 **-La cuna la hicimos a mano hermano. Espero que te guste.** –Le dijo Rick a sus espaldas que venía acompañado de Ryan y Alan cargados de maletas.

Roy se sentía alagado, alagado y sobre todo confundido.

 **-Ok, ahora díganme ¿quién de ustedes se metió a marico?**

 **-No seas imbécil Roy, ninguno de nosotros juega en ese equipo**

 **-Ah no, ¿y cómo explicas esto?-** Roy abrió los brazos señalando la habitación

 **-Contratamos un maldito decorador-** dijo Alan entre dientes

 **-Y el si era marico, con una notable preferencia hacia los tipos altos de ojos pardos… ¿no lo crees así Alan?**

 **-Maldito chichón de piso ya verás…**

Ryan y Alan salieron corriendo de la habitación uno detrás del otro. Roy empujo a Rick un poco para sacarlo de la habitación, ya que Claudia se haba sentado en la mecedora al lado de la ventana y se estaba alistando para darle de mamar a Joshua. Cosa que Rick no tenia porque ver.

Roy se sentó en la salita de estar mientras que Rick se metió las manos en el bolsillo parecía algo apenado **-Los muchachos y yo queríamos que Claudia se sintiese cómoda. Espero que tengan todo lo que puedan necesitar. Las sabanas de la cuna están limpias las señora Elena las puso hace una hora después de lavarlas... Pa… parece mentira que ya tenga un mes, es tan pequeño, la… lamento mucho no haber estado para el nacimiento del bebe Roy.**

 **-No es tu culpa Ricky nadie esperaba que se adelantara el parto dos semanas.**

 **-Lo sé hermano, pero aun así me hubiese gustado estar contigo.**

 **-Lo sé, pero era mejor que esperaras aquí y resolvieras lo del préstamo que tenias con el banco, con tal, siempre supiste que veníamos a pasar un tiempo después del parto; quiero que mi hijo conozca el campo y tome tetero de leche de vaca recién ordeñada… no sé, me gustaría que crezca sano, aquí en la hacienda.**

 **-Porque no renuncias a la RDF y te vienes a vivir aquí con nosotros, sabes que esta es tu casa, y tu, Claudia y el bebe son más que bienvenidos.**

 **-Lo sé Rick pero por ahora no se puede, ha habido unos movimientos extraños de los malcontentos en sur América, y eso me tiene preocupado, sabes que nunca podría darle la espalda a los muchachos que entrene hasta no saber que están fuera de peligro y que se pueden defender solos; la RDF aun me necesita al igual que el Almirante Global necesita a Claudia, por eso aun no nos podemos retirar… pero algún día no muy lejano lo haremos. Solo espero que Claudia se enamore de este lugar lo suficiente como para que decida dejar Macross y criar a nuestros hijos aquí.**

Rick también esperaba eso, le encantaría tener a su hermano aquí viviendo con ellos.

 **-Roy es tu turno** …- grito Claudia desde la habitación y Roy se estremeció un poco antes de sonreír maléficamente.

 **-Claudia cariño no es mi turno, es el turno de Rick por mal tío y no ir a Macross a conocer a Joshua…-** se paro y le dijo a Rick **.- vamos hermano es hora de que aprendas a cambiar un pañal.**

 **-¿Yo?, pero Roy yo no quiero…** \- Roy tomo a Rick de la camisa y lo carreteo al cuarto.

Durante ese mes Rick se volvió un experto en cambiar pañales, dar tetero, sacar los gases y trasnocharse, porque más de una vez el sinvergüenza de Roy le llevaba el corral con bebe incluido a su cuarto, alegando que su sobrino lo extrañaba de noche… patrañas… todo era por tener un rato a solas con Claudia y él como un buen tío tenia que renunciar a sus planes nocturnos por el bien de la vida de pareja de su hermano mayor.

 _Fokker es una mierda,_ pensaba Rick mientras se sentaba en la mecedora de la sala a darle el tetero a Joshua… quedaban pocos días para que Roy y Claudia regresaran a Macross y Rick solo pensaba en que iba a extrañar a su familia muchísimo.

 **-Tanto que te quejabas de cómo habían decorado la sala y mírate donde estas, otra vez de niñera según veo.-** le dijo Alan que iba llegando de la calle a las 2 de la mañana.

 **-Así es otra vez de niñero, ¿dime como esta tú?**

 **-Bien, bueno más o menos, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo y con Ryan aunque no sé si estarán de acuerdo.**

 **-Porque no lo discutimos ahora ya que todos estamos despierto**.- dijo Ryan desde la puerta donde en pijama sostenía un vaso de leche.

 **-No es nada grave es solo una idea.**

 **-Dinos.-** le pidió Rick mientras colocaba a Joshua en su hombro para sacarle los gases.

 **-Me gustaría traer un domingo a los niños del orfelinato para darle clases de equitación. Serian gratuitas y el costo del traslado y la comida de los niños correría por nuestra cuenta. No sé qué les parece la idea, lo digo porque creo que ha esos niños les caería bien un contacto directo con la naturaleza.**

 **-Yo podría mostrarles la lechera, y podríamos darles leche fresca con pan para merendar.-** sugirió Rick

- **No será fácil** –comento Ryan- **va a ser falta permisos y autorizaciones, de las autoridades pertinentes, pero estoy seguro que si se puede hacer, incluso podríamos convencer a la señora Elena que haga un almuerzo sustancioso y esas galletas de avena deliciosas para los niños.**

- **Tambien, podríamos hacer varias actividades, y como premio final haríamos una rifa donde llevaríamos un niño a volar en el helicóptero, estoy seguro que les gustara**.- dijo Alan.

 **-¿Creen que podamos poner todo en marcha antes de que se valla Roy?, digo porque estoy seguro que al le encantaría participar de todo esto.-** Pregunto Rick a los otros dos hombres en la sala.

El último domingo de la estancia de Roy y Claudia en la hacienda, hicieron una pequeña feria, los niños lo pasaron en grande y los no tan niños también, Roy piloteo el helicóptero y llevo al pequeño ganador a las nubes… y Claudia ayudo a la señora Elena a preparar y servir la comida, para todos esos pequeños diablillos que estaban de visita, ese día otoñal el clima había sido clemente y el sol calentó los corazones de todos los reunidos.

Lastimosamente para todos ellos el invierno se acercaba inexorablemente...


	12. Chapter 12

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 11.**

 **Un nuevo hecho histórico.**

Hay hechos históricos que marcan la vida del ser humano; la mayorías de las veces los días pasan uno detrás del otro sin inmutarte, somos como hormigas, trabajamos, comemos, vivimos nos reproducimos y morimos, sin que estos hechos o acciones hagan un cambio sustancial en la historia.

Entonces pasa algo, algo tan poderoso, tan impactante a nivel mundial que marca el día en el calendario, sentando un presente de un antes y un después; y cuando estas viejo te consigues a tus nietos preguntando. ¿Abuelo, donde estabas cuando cayó el muro de Berlín?; y el día que cayó el SDF-1 a la tierra, ¿qué hacías?; o Abuelo, ¿cómo sobreviviste a la lluvia de la muerte?, ¿qué hacías ese día?

Ryan odiaba los días esos días, tenia al igual que todos demasiados en su haber y hoy… hoy había conseguido uno nuevo… ahora sus futuros nietos le preguntarían.

¿Abuelo, donde estabas cuando el SDF-1 fue destruido?, y lo peor es que el tendría que responder:… en casa viendo todo por televisión, sintiéndome un inútil por no poder hacer una maldita mierda por nadie.

Estos eran los pensamientos que acompañaban a Ryan mientras volaba el helicóptero de la hacienda hacia Macross… tendrían que abastecer combustible a mitad de camino pero llegarían más rápido que si fueran en automóvil. Macross había sido declarado en estado de emergencia y se habían suspendido todos los vuelos a la ciudad a menos que se trataran de aviones de ayuda humanitaria o helicópteros ambulancia, aun así ellos se enfilaron hacia allá, los tres conocían la ciudad a la perfección ya verían de qué forma entraban en ella.

 _Más temprano, ese mismo día…_

Era raro ver a los tres chicos dentro de casa en horas de la tarde, pero ese día había sido particularmente frio y por ser invierno estaba anocheciendo más temprano, así que los hombres de esa casa habían terminado sus actividades lo más rápido posible con tal de volver a la comodidad de la calefacción y de una buena chimenea.

Rick iba entrando a la cocina, se acababa de bañar y se había puesto un jeans, un suéter cuello de tortuga abrigado color negro y una medias, iba a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, cuando ve a Ryan y a Alan de pie en la sala de juegos viendo algo en el televisor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **-¿Que están viendo?-** pregunto cuando abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio que aísla el ruido y separaba el salón de juegos del resto de la casa.

En eso el comentador se escucho hablar **…- Parece… parece que el SDF-1 se prepara para usar su arma principal, si señores… la nave esta alzando vuelo y se está preparando para disparar.**

 **-Qué demonios…** -las palabras de Rick murieron en sus labios cuando vio al SDF-1 atreves de la pantalla alzar vuelo una vez más.

Al disparo le falto potencia, Rick había visto tantas veces al SDF-1 disparar esa arma en el espacio que cuando salió el tiro supo inmediatamente que no sería suficiente para destruir una nave Zentraedi. Esos malditos acorazados tenían la piel más fuerte que un armadillo.

 **-¿Dónde demonios esta el SDF-2? Claudia me dijo que esa maldita nave ya estaba terminada, ¿porque demonios no está ayudando en la refriega?**

 **-Fue destruida antes de poder despegar** -respondió Alan sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla- **aparentemente la nave no era tan secreta como el alto mando pensaba.**

A Rick se le paralizo el cuerpo, Claudia le había dicho que Lisa era la capitana de esa nave, y conociendo a Hayes tenía que estar en el puente de mando cuando fue atacada.

 **-Oh dios mío** \- la voz del comentador hizo salir a Rick de su letargo- **la nave Zentraedi está en posición de embestida, Dios… la colisión… la colisión es inminente.**

Las cámaras hicieron un acercamiento, donde se veían a unos varitechs tratando de detener el curso de la nave Zentraedi pero eran como mosquitos tratando de picar un elefante… podía identificar claramente las naves de Max y Mirilla por sus colores tan particulares, también pudo ver a líder Orión el antiguo jefe de Alan por la derecha de la nave Zentraedi; finalmente pudo distinguir al Skull – 1.

Roy volaba frenéticamente y descuidadamente, y Rick sabía porque, Claudia había sido asignada a los trabajos de restauración del SDF-1 por órdenes del almirante Global. En su desesperación Roy no vio un cañón lateral de la nave Zentraedi hace el disparo, el Skull-1 tomo el tiro, Rick pudo ver con ojos desorbitados como se eyectaba y se abría el paracaídas de su hermano,… prendido en fuego… mientras su nave se estrellaba contra uno de los costados del crucero Zentraedi y ni eso fue suficiente para desviar el curso de nave…

Una gran bola de fuego ilumino la pantalla, los sonidos de metal chocando era ensordecedores, la madeja de escombros que eran ahora las dos naves, cayó inevitablemente al lago Global… ambas naves descansaban inertes y totalmente destruidas dentro del agua. Nadie hablaba, no había nada que se pudiera decir.

Ese fue otro momento que marco la historia de la humanidad. Ryan estaba seguro de eso.


	13. Chapter 13

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 12.**

 **Llegada a Macross.**

Rick nunca supo en qué momento comenzó a gritar, pero estaba seguro de haberlo hecho, cuando la bofetada que le dio Alan lo saco de su estupor se encontraba arrodillado en el piso con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y la garganta tan adolorida que parecía fuego liquido.

Por el rabito del ojo pudo ver a Ryan vaciando el armario de cobijas y colocándolas en uno de los sofás de la sala; atrás de él, el viejo Jones traía varios kits de primeros auxilios, la señora Elena que parecía haber llorado tanto o más que Rick arrastraba un saco con todos los alimentos no perecederos que había en la alacena.

Alan viéndolo más estable fue a buscar tres bolsos grandes con ropa de invierno, agua, linternas, entre otras cosas que tenían preparados los tres en caso de emergencia.

Rick hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse del suelo, limpio sus lágrimas y pregunto con más seguridad, voluntad y fuerza de la que en realidad sentía.

 **-¿En que los ayudo?-**

 **-Comienza a meter las cosas en el helicóptero.-** Le dijo Alan.- **Yo voy a buscar unos botellones de agua potable, no sabemos qué situación nos vamos a conseguir en Macross y es posible que los necesitemos-** Rick solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse.

Todos habían estado más de una vez en una zona de desastres y sabían lo importante que era el agua en ese tipo de situaciones.

El viaje lo hicieron en un silencio lúgubre, Ryan siendo el menos emocional de los tres decidió pilotear, mientras que Rick y Alan iba de pasajeros.

Cada cierto tiempo Alan miraba a Rick le preocupaba su estado de ánimo, y se preguntaba qué tan útil seria en esta situación. _Si le da una crisis nerviosa se convertirá en un estorbo_.- pensó.

Cuando giro a ver a Rick lo encontró centrado, estable, calmado muy calmado, Roy una vez le había dicho que en situaciones de emergencia su hermanito mostraba su temple y su carácter, dejaba de ser el joven afable que todos conocían y se convertía en un hombre… lástima que no le dure mucho… había dicho Roy en esa ocasión con un toque de humor.

Hoy por primera vez en año y medio que tenia viviendo con el chico, veía aflorar su temple, no había mas lagrimas en sus ojos, solo determinación pura y simple, estaba seguro que Rick encontraría a Fokker vivo o muerto, podía apostar su nombre en ello.

Llegaron a Macross y la vista aérea de la ciudad les paralizo el corazón, todo estaba oscuro, y era lógico debido a que la mayor parte de la energía eléctrica de Macross era suministrada por las turbinas del SDF-1 que en estos momentos se encontraba bajo el agua. Desde el aire podían ver algunos incendios en varias partes de la ciudad, la mayoría de los edificios cercanos al lago Global estaban parcialmente o totalmente destruidos, de allí podían ver a los equipos de rescate trabajando. No por nada habían pasado poco más de 5 horas desde el incidente.

 **-¿Donde vamos a aterrizar?** \- pregunto Ryan.

- **Llama al aeropuerto militar y pide permiso para aterrizar de emergencia, mientras más cerca quedemos del SDF-1 mejor.-** Le ordeno Rick a Ryan, y Alan no tenia duda que era una orden.

Contra todo pronóstico les dieron el permiso de aterrizar, en las pistas había un movimiento enorme y nadie tenía tiempo de andar averiguando que hacían las demás personas.

Alan llamo la atención de un cabo que pasaba por allí.

 **-Hey chico, ven acá**

 **-Si señor-** respondió extrañado el cabo.

 **-Lleva estas mantas, el agua y la comida al refugio más cercano.**

 **-Si señor.-**

Alan vio como el chico llamaba a unos compañeros y buscaban un Jeep para descargar el helicóptero. En la pista pudo ver a su antiguo jefe de escuadrón, decidió acercarse a él, y Ryan y Rick lo siguieron mientras abrochaban sus chaquetas de invierno.

 **-Teniente Salcedo, reportándose señor a sus servicios. –** saludo al cuadrarse ante su antiguo superior.

 **-Déjate de estupideces patán que aquí hay mucho que hacer, ¿ese juguetito es tuyo?**

 **-De los tres, pero si lo necesitas es suyo con todo y piloto señor.**

 **-Lo quiero, por su tamaño será más fácil aterrizar y maniobrar dentro del desastre que es Macross en estos momentos.**

En ese momento, el Comadante Driscoll vio a los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban. Le parecieron conocidos pero no supo de donde.

 **-Así que no vienes solo, bien, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.**

 **-Señor, ¿qué sabe de los comandantes Fokker y Grant?-** pregunto el joven de ojos azules y pelo ensortijado.

 _Mierda Hunter, el hermano menor de Roy Fokker._ Estaba más fuerte y más grande de alguna forma parecía mayor, había visto al chico una innumerable cantidad de veces, por eso le impresiono no haberlo reconocido.

 **-De Fokker aun no sé nada, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a los encargados de los equipos de rescate, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando se eyecto durante la batalla. Grant, se encontraba en el puente del SDF-1 en ausencia del Global ella estaba al mando, fue quien dio la orden de disparar el Gran Cañón, se mantuvo en su puesto dando órdenes hasta segundos antes del impacto. Esa mujer merece una medalla.** _Lástima que tenga que ser póstuma_.- pensó

 **-¿Dónde demonios estaba Global?** \- Pregunto Alan impactado de ver lagrimas no derramadas en los ojos de su antiguo Comandante.

 **-En monumento tenía una reunión en el cuarte general del GTU. En estos momentos se encuentra en la central de operaciones provisional que pusieron en el parque entre la 5ta y la 7ma avenida, es el principal coordinador de los equipos de rescate.**

 **-¿Iniciaron las labores de rescate en el SDF-1?**

En medio de la pista y con el aterrizaje de varias naves el Comandante tuvo que alzar la voz para dejarse oír.

 **-El reactor de la nave no se apago, están esperando que se apague naturalmente cosa que pasara dentro de dos días, nadie puede hacer maniobras de rescate hasta entonces.**

 **-Pero que pasara con la gente que quedo atrapada adentro.**

 **-Chico no sabemos si hay alguien vivo, el SDF-1 se hundió esta bajo el agua, en una masa de fuego y escombros, y no hay forma de acceder a él ni de romper el casco por el momento. Lastimosamente nos encontramos ante una situación muy parecida a la del U.S.S Arizona. Aparentemente no aprendimos de nuestros errores porque la historia se repite.**

En pocas palabras Rick tenía que afrontar la realidad, no había posibilidad de que Claudia estuviese viva. Sintio la mano de Ryan en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero Rick sabia que este no era el momento para penar, ya habría tiempo para eso.

 **-¿Y las labores de rescate del SDF-2?-** pregunto formalmente pero tanto Ryan como Alan pudieron detectar el temblor en su voz.

 **-Allí corrimos con mejor suerte, tuvimos muchas bajas pero tenemos sobrevivientes.**

 **-La Capitana Hayes, ¿sobrevivió al ataque?-**

 **-Sí, hasta donde me informaron solo hubo una baja en el puente del SDF-2, creo que una de las conejitas del puente, el resto del personal resulto herido algunos de mas gravedad que otros hasta donde sé todos fueron trasladados al hospital militar.**

Rick soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, por lo menos esa era una buena noticia en medio de este desastre.

 **-Señor, ya terminamos de desembarcar todo señor**.- se dirigió el Cabo a Driscoll en tono formal.

 **-Bien, caguen tantos equipos de radio como sean posible dentro ese pajarito.**

 **-Sí Señor.**

 **-Y Bien, quien de ustedes será mi piloto, tengo que ir a la zona 5 a dejar esta radio y supervisar el estado del refugio de ese sector, nuestra prioridad es instaurar una línea de comunicación entre los equipos de rescate. Ver desde el aire que sectores necesitan asistencia urgente y reportar dicha situación a la central provisional en el parque.**

 **-Yo no puedo ir señor, tengo que ver como llego a la guardería de Base Macross, allí seguramente se encuentra Joshua mi sobrino, el bebe de Claudia y Roy.**

A la mención del bebe a Driscoll se le paralizo el corazón, se le había olvidado por completo la existencia de ese niño, un niño que lo más probable a esta hora fuese huérfano de padre y madre.

 **-Dame un minuto Hunter. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer…**

Terminaron de cargar el helicóptero y Driscoll aun no había vuelto.

 **-¿Quien va con el Comandante?**

 **-Voy a ir yo Alan, tu ve con Rick y ayúdalo a localizar al bebe y a Roy; aquí tienen dos radios, cárguelas encima en medio de este desastre no hay señal en los celulares, llévense un kit de primeros auxilios con ustedes, y sobre todo cuídense.**

 **-Cualquier cosa estamos en contacto.**

Driscoll volvió con unas llaves en la mano.

 **-Toma Hunter, estas son las llaves del Jeep aparcado en el puesto 7 sección G del sótano, según me informaron todos los niños de la guardería fueron trasladados al refugió 43 apenas se dio la alarma de ataque. Es la mejor información que les pude conseguir. Aquí tienen un mapa con la ubicación de los refugios.**

 **-Gracias señor.**

 **\- De nada chicos, Roy también es mi amigo.**

Alan y Rick salieron hacia el estacionamiento de la base aérea, mientras a sus espaldas Ryan y el Comandante Driscoll despegaban en el pequeño helicóptero, ambos deseándose silenciosamente suerte en sus respectivas misiones.


	14. Chapter 14

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Un nuevo amanecer.**

Existen pocas cosas que pueden sacar a Hunter de sus casillas; una de estas es la estupidez humana, si algo no soporta es tratar con una persona estúpida, para estúpidos en el universo con él basta y sobra.

 **-Señor entienda que con todo este problema, el control de entrega de los niños no ha sido muy exacto, los hemos estado entregando a sus familiares o conocidos más cercanos.**

Allí a Rick le hirvió la sangre al oír tamaña irresponsabilidad.

 **-Voy a contar hasta 10, señorita; si cuando termine de contar usted no me ha dado razón de donde esta mi sobrino le juro que la mato, con tal, en estos momentos nadie lleva un CONTROL EXACTO de quien está vivo o muerto.**

 **-Pe…pero, señor**

 **-UNO.**

La chica seguía buscando desesperada en los registro y aun no conseguía el nombre del niño por el cual estos dos señores estaban preguntando, no que con todo este desastre, el señor debería estar agradecido de que pudimos evacuar a todos los niños a tiempo.

 **-DOS. .-** Conto el hombre alto y atractivo con cara de pocos amigos. A él si le tenía miedo.

 **-TRES.**

 **-Susan, ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí y quienes son estas personas?**

 **-Gracias a Dios, ella es mi supervisora… - Sarah esto señores están buscando a un bebe de 4 meses se llama Joshua Fokker Grant, dicen que sus padres no pudieron haberlo retirado, pero yo no lo consigo.**

 **-¿Y Quienes son ustedes?**

 **-Mi nombre es Richard Hunter y soy el tío de Joshua, hermano de Roy.**

La señora lo miro de arriba abajo no creyéndole mucho, principalmente por el parecido.

 **-Tiene algo que compruebe el parentesco.**

 **-Mi padre nunca adopto legalmente a Roy pero le aseguro que somos hermanos.**

Ah, hermano de crianza, eso lo explica.

 **-El niño ya fue retirado por una persona autorizada para hacerlo.**

 **-¿Quién?, si todos los que conozco están muertos o en el maldito hospital.**

 **-No todos.**

Era casi media noche cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta de su casa, se levanto medio dormida y abrió la puerta y en el lumbral vio a dos personas que no veía en casi dos años.

 **-Buenas noches Jefe, Salcedo… mucho tiempo sin verlos.**

 **-Buenas noches Mir, te molesta si pasamos.-** pregunto Rick mas por educación que por otra cosa, porque ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro.

Mirilla se aparto para darle paso a Salcedo. Para luego decir, **-Si, claro Jefe pase adelante.**

 **-Lo siento Mir, pero es que en la guardería me dijeron que tu tenias a Joshua y vengo a cerciórame que está aquí y que se encuentra bien.** – le explico Rick rápidamente con algo de temor.

 **-Se encuentra bien Jefe, está en el cuarto de Dana durmiendo en el corral.**

 **-Puedo verlo.**

 **-Usted solo y por favor no haga ruido, no quiero que los niños se despierten, hoy no ha sido un día fácil.**

Rick entro al cuarto de Dana en silencio, la niña dormía en su camita mientras que Joshua usaba su viejo corra, tenía un monito de invierno y estaba todo encogido como si tuviese frio, lo único que se distingue en la oscuridad era la tusa rubia que tiene en la cabecita.

Rick no pensaba tocarlo pero no se aguanto, comenzó a sobarle suavemente la mejilla y hablar en voz baja, diciéndole que el ya estaba allí, que no se preocupara que él no lo iba a dejar solo. Que no importara donde estuviesen su papa y su mama lo amaban.

Mir estaba fuera de la habitación escuchando a Rick, decidió cerrar la puerta y dejarlo un rato solo con los niños.

Pasó a la cocina y prendió una vela, para ayudar a la iluminación de la sala, por lo menos esta noche era luna llena.

 **-Desea un café teniente Salcedo.**

El solamente asintió.- **Gracias por traer el bebe contigo.**

 **-De nada; a Claudia no le hubiese gustado que el bebe durmiera solo en la guardería. Al igual que a mí no me hubiese gustado que Dana se quedara allá si yo pereciese.**

 **-¿Y qué pensabas hacer con él?, el día de mañana me refiero. –** pregunto Alan después de darle un sorbo al café más horrible que había probado en su vida.

 **-Entregárselo al Comandante Fokker si está vivo; en su defecto a Lisa, ella va a ser su madrina, lo que sea que eso signifique y está muy pegada al bebe; y si no, a mí y a Maximiliam no nos hubiese molestado criarlo como nuestro. Siempre hemos pensado en tener un varoncito.**

 **-Sabes que si Roy está muerto, nos lo vamos a llevar con nosotros.**

 **-Me lo imagine cuando vi a Rick en la puerta, pero déjame decirte que eso no será tan fácil, Lisa va a pelear con uñas y dientes, ella en verdad ama a ese bebe, tanto o igual que Claudia.**

Rick salió en ese momento de la habitación, tenía los ojos rojos pero secos.

 **-Gracias Mirilla**

 **-De nada Jefe.**

 **-¿Donde está Max?.**

 **-Aun esta de servicio, ayudando a los de búsqueda y rescate, si quiere lo llama, tal vez tenga noticias del Comandante Fokker.**

 **-Los teléfonos no funcionan y yo…**

Mirilla siempre tan eficiente le paso un radio militar… Rick converso un rato con Max antes de volver a pasarle el teléfono a Mir.

 **-Consiguieron a Roy, aparentemente esta en mal estado, se encuentra en el hospital militar.**

 **-Vamos, -** dijo Salcedo tomando la chaqueta de la silla donde se la había quitado.

 **-Mirilla, sé que es un abuso pero está bien si…**

 **-Vaya tranquilo Jefe, yo y Maxiliam cuidaremos del bebe. Ya tenemos práctica en eso.**

 **-Gracias Mir, cualquier cosa esta es la frecuencia de radio que estamos usando** ,- dijo tendiéndole un papel- **solo llama y aquí estaré.**

Las calles de Macross estaban desiertas, desiertas y oscuras, lo único que iluminaba el recorrido era la luna, Alan estaba conduciendo con cuidado, por si había escombros en la carretera. Al cruzar un parque Rick la vio.

 **-DETEN EL AUTO, DETENTE MALDITA SEA.**

Rick descendió del vehículo como alma que lleva el diablo, el podía reconocer esa figura en cualquier parte no importando como fuese vestida o la oscuridad del lugar.

Comenzó a gritar el nombre de la mujer que parecía más un zombi que un ser humano, pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en su propio mundo.

- **LISA… LISA…-** se paro en su frente y la tomo por lo hombros, la vio encogerse un poco de dolor, su vista parecía desenfocada como si no reconociese a nadie ni supiese donde estaba.

Llevaba un uniforme medico azul marino, y el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, el brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado aunque ella no parecía notarlo, estaba descansa y por las huellas que habían en la acera sus pies estaban sangrando. Tenía un ojo morado y un golpe en la frente, aparentemente habían tenido que agarrarle puntos en ese lugar. _Debe estar helada al borde de la hipotermia y aun así está de pie y parece no sentir el frio a su alrededor.-_ Esto preocupo a Rick sobre manera.

 **-Lisa escúchame, soy yo Rick Hunter, tu mejor amigo.-** eso pareció hacerla entrar en razón.

 **-¿Rick?... Oh Rick eres tú y estas aquí.-** Lisa se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.- **Oh Rick tengo que encontrarlo, ayúdame, por favor ayúdame.**

Alan había bajado del vehículo y estaba buscando una manta para ponerla alrededor de Lisa, - **súbela al vehículo Hunter si no quieras que muera aquí de frio.**

Rick trato de llevarla al auto pero ella solo comenzó a gritar…

 **-NO, Rick no puedo, ayúdame a encontrarlo por favor ayúdame, si no lo encuentro Claudia no me lo perdonara nunca, Tengo que encontrarlo Rick tengo que encontrar al bebe, necesito saber cómo esta… y si está bien, Rick tengo que verlo… Rick. Dios Rick tengo que encontrar a Joshua, tengo que seguirlo buscando.**

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios su llanto se hacía más desesperado, Alan nunca pensó ver a la Reina del Hielo Hayes en ese estado, y en ese instante entendió lo que le quiso decir Mirilla Parino en su casa. _Ella en verdad ama al bebe._

- **Está en casa de Mirilla** -le dijo Rick pero ella no parecía oírle, tuvo que sacudirla un poco- **LISA ESCUCHAME, el bebe está en casa de Mirilla, Joshua está bien, está durmiendo en corral de Dana Sterling. Te juro que está bien, acabo de verlo.**

 **-¿No me estas mintiendo? –** pregunto en una voz pequeña como adormilada mientras se pegaba a su pecho, en ese momento Alan se dio cuenta que el costado de Lisa sangraba y que no todas las manchas de sangre en el piso provenían de sus pies.

 **-¿Cuando demonios te he mentido Hayes?,** le pregunto mientras la abrazaba y le sobaba el cabello en la espalda con cariño.

Alan se sentía incomodo, parecía estar presenciando un momento intimo entre una pareja, aun así sabía que tenía que interrumpir y meterle un poco de cordura a esos dos antes de que Hayes les cayera muerta en frente por la herida, que parecía considerable o de hipotermia.

 **-Rick, móntala al auto, creo que esta hasta cierto punto sedada, y si no te has dado cuenta esta sangrando por un costado, hay que llevarla inmediatamente al hospital.**

Rick asintió preocupado y procedió a cargarla. Se sentó atrás con ella sobre sus rodillas tenía miedo de lastimarla mas de lo que estaba, pero aun así no quería soltarla. La arropo con la manta que traían e intento darle calor.

 **-No… Rick, quiero ir… a ver a… Joshua,-** cada vez se le enredaba mas la lengua, parece que su cuerpo le paso factura al bajar los niveles de adrenalina **\- no estaré tranquila… hasta que lo vea.**

 **-Lo siento Hayes, esta vez soy un civil no tengo porque hacerte caso, así que vamos a la clínica ya mañana.**

 **-Y cuando me hiciste caso… mientras estuviste… en la milicia… ah Hunter –** Rick sonrió y vio como Lisa comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. **–Tengo… sueño…**

 **-No dejes que se duerma puede estar padeciendo de hipotermia –** le dijo Alan desde el asiento del conductor, estaban a mas de 800 metros del hospital lo que implica que Hayes tiene más de 15 minutos caminado afuera en el frio. Buscando a un bebe que no es suyo; demonios iba a tener que repensar todo lo que sabía acerca de la Reina del Hielo Hayes.

 **-Hayes, vamos cuéntame algo no te duermas.-** Rick le habla suavemente como arrullándola, mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro.-

 _Asi se va a morir pal coño antes de que lleguemos al hospital._ -Pensó Alan así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

 **-Capitana, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió hoy en el SDF-2?, ¿porque demonios no pudieron despegar?**

Lisa comenzó a narrar con detalle lo ocurrido desde el momento que sonó la alarma hasta cuando los rescataron de la nave… parecía estar reviviendo cada uno de los momentos de la batalla unos con intensidad otros con tristeza.

- **Kim,.. Kim murió y Sammy está gravemente herida.**

 **-¿Y Vanesa?-** pregunto Rick al no escuchar a Lisa nombrar a la tercera integran del trió

 **-Ella… Ella estaba asignada al SDF-1,… estaba al lado de Claudia cuando… cuando todo pasó.** \- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rick descendió del vehículo con ella en brazos, inmediatamente un enfermero se la quito y la acostó en una camilla, la habían estado buscando; Alan no estaba equivocado cuando dijo que le parecía que Hayes estaba sedada, en realidad acababan de salir de cirugía cuando salió del hospital en su carrera desesperada por encontrar a Joshua.

Aparentemente una pieza de la nave se le había incrustado en el costado con el impacto, tuvieron que extraérsela y agarrarle puntos, lo bueno según explico el médico es que en ningún momento la pieza toco un órgano vital, lo malo es que tenían que volverle a cocer la herida que se había abierto por caminar antes de tiempo.

Rick espero a que Lisa estuviera instalada en su habitación de hospital, antes de encaminarse al área de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba Roy.

El médico había sido muy claro, bajo ninguna circunstancia le dejaría verlo, Roy tenía quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en 20% del cuerpo, no sabían si sobreviviría… aparentemente no eran las quemaduras como tal lo que preocupaba la medico, sino las infecciones posteriores que pudiera contraer por tener una herida abierta, así que bajo estricta orden medica lo tenían aislado.

Por ende, nada hacia allí, solo quedarse recostado a una pared y esperar, el doctor de Roy le había dicho que mientras hay vida hay esperanzas, y el Comandante es un hombre fuerte y sano así que tiene más esperanzas de sobrevivir esto que la media. Con la ayuda de Dios. Por supuesto.

Alan comenzó a investigar sobre el estado de Roy utilizando todos sus encantos, y según le dijo una enfermera el rostro de Roy no había sufrido quemaduras graves, el problema estaba en las manos y los pies, según había oído ese tipo de quemaduras eran las más dolorosas y la persona que las sufría usualmente requería de una rehabilitación muy extensa para recuperar la movilidad de las articulaciones. De momento lo mantenían totalmente dormido y así lo tendrían por un tiempo.

Rick salió del hospital para tomar aire fresco, allí se consiguió a Ryan junto Alan tomando un café, en la banca al lado de estos descansaba otro vaso de café, el cual tomo agradecido.

Los tres hombres miraban en silencio como el sol comenzaba a salir.

 **-Por fin esta noche de mierda ha terminado.-** Dijo Alan rompiendo la magia del momento, a lo que Rick y Ryan solo pudieron responder de una manera.

 **-Amen.**

Después de un rato Alan volvió a hablar.

 **-Te debo una disculpa Ricky…** -Rick solo lo miro extrañado- **En todo este tiempo, nunca había entendido que te podía atraer de Hayes, una persona tan fría y reservada, y anoche me di cuenta que estaba equivocado hermano y te pido disculpas por eso.**

 **-Gracias, pero me importa una mierda tu opinión sobre Hayes, allí la única que importa es la mía.**

Alan asintió con la cabeza dándole razón a sin palabras. – **Aun así quería que supieras que pienso que es una buena chica.**

 **-Se que lo es…**


	15. Chapter 15

Robotech no me pertenece

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Cansancio.**

Rick entro nuevamente al Hospital esta vez seguido de Ryan y Alan, fueron primero a ver al Doctor de Roy en la unidad de quemados donde lo habían trasladado.

La respuesta del médico fue Estable… lo cual no es bueno ni malo. Según Alan esa es la forma médica de decir igual…

De allí Ryan pido que lo acompañáramos la unidad de cuidados intensivo a preguntar por Sammy, Alan no se aguanto de tirarle una que otra broma, sobre su repentino interés en los conejos, así que el reservado de Ryan tuvo que admitir toda la verdad, lastimosamente para Alan no había nada turbio en la historia.

Aparentemente ellos se conocían desde la infancia, y habían sido criados como primos, debido a que la mama de Ryan y la mama de Sammy fueron mejores amigas, hasta que la mama de Porter murió en el 2001 y su padre se la llevo lejos. De allí, se volvieron a encontrar en el SDF-1 y retomaron su antigua amistad. Ryan aclaro para beneficio de Alan que la veía más como una hermana que como una amiga.

El médico no nos quiso dar noticias de Sammy por no ser familiares directos, la misma enfermera que Alan había estado amasando para obtener información de Roy nos dijo que se encontraba fuera de peligro y si las cosas seguían como iban la pasarían a una habitación privada en pocos días. Los tres chicos se sintieron aliviados, por fin estaban recibiendo una buena noticia.

Rick quería ver a Lisa antes de salir a buscar un sitio donde dormir un rato. Para molestia de él la encontró rápidamente,… fuera de su habitación a la mitad del pasillo.

 **-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde Demonios vas ahora Hayes?-** trono en el pasillo la voz de Rick Hunter, sin importarle una mierda que está dentro de un hospital.

Lisa estaba anonadada _. ¿De dónde demonios había salido Hunter?_

 **-¿Rick cuando llegaste?**

 **-Anoche nos vinos, cuando estabas haciendo este mismo pequeño acto de desaparición**.- La tomo del brazo bueno y comenzó a guiarla forzadamente a su habitación.

 **-Rick no entiendes tengo…**

 **-Si entiendo** ,- ledijo apretando los dientes en señal de molestia y exasperación **.- Anoche ya pasamos por esto. Joshua está bien, esta con Mirilla, y tú no tienes nada que hacer fuera de la cama, así que vamos.**

 **-Tú no me mandas.-**

Ryan y Alan que veían la escena desde una distancia prudente se dieron cuenta enseguida que Hayes había dicho las palabras equivocadas.

Rick comenzó a respirar con dificultad, no estaba de ánimos para tener una de sus famosas batallas con Hayes, pero si ella lo quería, él se la iba a dar.

 **-Desde mi punto de vista tienes tres opciones Lisa: Primera, vas y te acuestas como niña buena y haces el favor de no joder, mientras te recuperas; Segunda te llevo cargada a esa habitación berreando y gritando te meto en la cama y me aseguro que te quedes allí y te juro Hayes que no te van a gustar mis técnicas; Tercera llamo a un enfermero para que te seden, te metan en la cama y te amarren a ella, con tal de asegurarse que no vuelvas a salir en medio de este endemoniado frio a buscar la maldita muerte como hiciste anoche.**

Rick respiro pausadamente intentando de calmarse.

 **-Elije sabiamente mí querida comadreja, porque te aseguro que de este maldito hospital no vas salir hasta que te den de alta; así tenga que quedarme a dormir afuera de tu cuarto montando guardia. Espero, haber sido… lo suficientemente Claro… para ti Hayes.**

Con todo y el malestar que sentía a Lisa le comenzó a hervir la sangre, tenían casi dos años que no se veían; apenas y hablaban por teléfono y siempre que lo hacían era sobre cosas superficiales, y ahora venia este descarado, piloto tripón y boca floja a querer darle ordenes…

Alan y Ryan vieron como la postura corporal de Hayes cambio, se paro totalmente recta, alzo la cabeza, parecía un toro apunto de arremeter, Alan lamentaba particularmente no tener una bolsa de palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Lastimosamente la batalla verbal que sostenían Hunter y Hayes quedo en nada; cuando Hayes iba a hablar hizo un movimiento con el brazo enyesado donde termino golpeándose el costado herido, cayendo privada en el piso del dolor.

Rick no dijo nada, la alzo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, rápidamente le levanto la camisa y reviso que el vendaje no tuviese sangre, parecía que todo estaba bien.

Lisa con todo y su dolor le dio un golpe en la mano a Rick para que le soltara la franela que tenia puesta.

 **-No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden Hunter.-** le dijo Lisa algo sonrojada.

Rick la miro como si estuviese loca, - **Por Dios, solo alce tu camisa hasta la mitad y no se vio casi nada -** Lisa señalo a la puerta y vio a Alan y a Ryan allí de pie. Y allí Rick entendió su vergüenza.

 **-Ryan, Alan creo que ustedes conocen a Lisa Hayes, Lisa ellos son mis amigos Alan Salcedo y Ryan Añez.**

Lisa murmuro algo parecido a un mucho gusto

 **-¿Chicos podrían dejarnos unos minutos a solas?-** Alan y Ryan asintieron y salieron al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **-¿Se puede saber que haces?-** Le pregunto Ryan a Alan cuando lo vio quedarse a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

 **-Vamos no me digas que no tienes curiosidad, estoy loco por saber en qué termina la telenovela.**

Ryan rio acordándose de cómo llamaban en la base la relación o no relación entre Hunter y Hayes, tomo un vaso de vidrio de un carrito de servicio cercano y lo pego a la puerta, que demonios, si iba a espiar a alguien por lo menos lo haría bien.

 **-Dios mi Rick, pero que vergüenza, que vergüenza…**

Rick se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Lisa que en ese momento se encontraba sentada con los pies doblados sobre la misma.

 **-No fue tan malo.**

 **-Rick, porque siempre tenemos que dar un espectáculo. ¿No podemos matarnos en privado acaso?**

Rick no pudo contener la risa,- **Te juro que no sabía que me seguían, sino los hubiese espantado como los animales que son.**

Alan y Ryan anotaron ese comentario para más tarde cobrárselo a Rick con creces.

 **-Vamos Hayes ya paso, déjalo ir te aseguro que no vieron nada, porque yo no vi Nada de Nada, así que todo está bien, vamos sácate las manos de la cara y déjame verte.**

 **-Me veo horrible, debo parecer una berenjena de lo morada que estoy.**

 **-Una berenjena muy bonita, ya vamos Hayes relájate, y quédate tranquila.**

Lisa lo vio, y pudo apreciar los cambios que habían ocurrido con él en este tiempo.

 **-Estas más gordo.**

 **-Hey, que estos son músculos, para que sepas trabajo como un burro de sol a sol.**

 **-Eres un burro, siempre lo has sido, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?**

 **-Me quito la chaqueta y los zapatos, vamos échate no he dormido en casi dos días y tengo sueño.**

 **-¿Estás loco?, no puedes venir… Rick, no seas necio.**

 **-Vamos acuesta tu cabeza en mi hombro y duérmete.**

 **-Sabes, allí esta una cama para acompañantes desocupada, y el sofá de la habitación esta libre, -** le dijo Lisa mientras se acostaba sobre su lado y abrazo bueno y dejaba descansar su cabeza y su brazo enyasado sobre Rick.

 **-Lo sé, pero déjaselos a Ryan y a Alan, ellos también necesitan dormir y dudo mucho que consigamos un hotel que este prestando servicios.**

Lisa pensó que hasta cierto punto tenía razón. Y así recostados uno junto a otro comenzaron a conversar, nadie lo sabe pero ellos hacían lo mismo después de la muerte del padre de Lisa en base Alaska, Rick iba a casa de Lisa de vez en cuando y pasaba la noche abrazado con ella en su sofá, a veces conversaban, en otras se consolaban y la mayoría de las veces solo se hacían compañía.

En aquellos tiempos Rick soñaba con el amor de Minmey y Lisa solo trataba de sobrevivir el día a día después de tantas tragedias juntas en su vida. Eran dos huérfanos del mundo, que se hacían compañía, al poco tiempo los sentimientos de Hayes hacia Hunter comenzaron a cambiar, pero el piloto atolondrado nunca se dio cuenta.

 **-Rick ¿Que fue lo que paso anoche?**

 **-No recuerdas nada-**

 **-No, por más que intento no puedo recordar haberte visto ayer.**

 **-Vaya Hayes si tuviese menos autoestima me sentiría herido.**

 **-Bobo.**

 **-Me diste un susto de muerte, eso hiciste, saliste del hospital medio ida sin un abrigo ni zapatos en este maldito frio.**

 **-Eso explica las vendas que tengo en los pies.**

 **-Así es, querías salir a buscar a Joshua, te encontramos por casualidad yo y Alan, estabas sangrando por la herida y a punto de morir de hipotermia, no querías venir a la clínica porque tenias que ver primero al bebe, el cual déjame decir está en perfecto estado en manos de una loca Zentraedi con complejo de mama osa. Cuando te asegure que estaba bien, te medio tranquilizaste y te trajimos a la clínica para que te atendieran.**

Lisa movió lentamente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento se mantuvo un momento callada, Rick pensó que se había dormido, cuando dijo en un murmullo. **-Claudia murió.**

Rick no estaba muy seguro de que responder, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Lisa y respondió un escueto.

 **-Lo sé.**

Lisa hizo otra pausa, su respiración se estaba acompasando.

 **-Roy también.**

 **-Eso no es cierto Hayes, Roy esta en mal estado pero no ha muerto.-** Lisa levanto la cabeza para ver mejor a Rick.

 **-¿Dónde está?, tengo que ir a verlo.**

 **-Quieta Hayes, está aislado, yo tan poco lo he visto, pero sé que está vivo y con eso me conformo por los momentos.**

Lisa pareció resignarse, y volvió a acostarse en el hombro de Rick y comenzó a jugar con unos de los botones de su camisa.

 **-Tengo novio.-** dijo finalmente.

 **-Lo sé, Roy me lo dijo**.

 **-Si nos viera así se molestaría.-** a Rick le importaba una mierda que se molestase.

 **-Me lo imagino, ahora duérmete.**

Lisa comenzó a dormitar, hasta quedarse rendida. Rick la acompaño al poco tiempo. Alan y Ryan, tenían rato que no escuchaba nada así que decidieron alejarse de la puerta.

 **-Dime algo, ¿porque el muy idiota no la besa? Y ya.**

 **-No tengo ni idea Alan, ambos sabemos que Hunter no es precisamente tímido con las mujeres, así que no se qué demonios pasa allí.**

 **-Ni yo, aunque tengo que admitir que eso fue un muy buen capítulo de la telenovela, con razón todo el mundo la seguía de cerca.**

Ryan rio y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

 **-¿A dónde demonios vas?**

 **-A dormir no oíste a Rick-** dijo pasando frente a la pareja que dormía y acostándose en la cama de al lado.- **que disfrutes el sofá, amigo.**

Y con todo el descaro del mundo Ryan se abandono al país de los sueños, Alan fue hasta la cama y le quito la almohada.

 **-Si la cama es tuya la almohada es mía.-** le murmuro y se fue a acostar.

Menos de 3 minutos después todos los integrantes de la habitación estaban en el país de los sueños.

Feliz día de las madres, creo que este es el único capítulo de hoy, por el factor tiempo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos. Y gracias Fer, por las felicitaciones adelantadas.


	16. Chapter 16

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Peticiones extrañas.**

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que Rick se había acostado a dormir con Lisa en la cama del hospital, la puerta se había abierto varias veces para dar paso al personal médico que se encargaba de monitorear la salud de Hayes. Ninguna de esas veces Rick se había molestado en abrir los ojos, pero esta ocasión era diferente, la mirada era pesada y sentía a alguien parado en frente de la cama asechando.

La molestia de sentirse observado fue tal, que decidió mirar que era lo que lo estaba molestando, allí de pie al borde de la cama estaba un hombre imponente.

Rick quiso levantarse pero el hombre no lo dejo, al contrario le instruyo mediante señas que no hablara y que se quedara en el sitio donde estaba, camino hacia Lisa y le aparto el cabello del rostro con delicadeza para después acariciar la mejilla de la chica con cariño, Rick reconoció el gesto de inmediato, es el mismo gesto que él le hizo a Joshua anoche.

 **-Señor…**

 **-No quiero que la despiertes Hunter, déjala descansar.**

El hombre se sentó a los pies de a cama se veía cansado y más viejo de lo que Rick lo recordaba. Se sentó allí sin hablar, la visera de la gorra reglamentaria de su uniforme impedía ver sus ojos, aun así Rick sabía que su mirada estaba enfocada en Lisa.

 **-Roy me comento que tenías un buen lugar en Carolina del sur.**

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Sabes Hunter, hoy me he estado preguntando todo el día, cuando me convertí en una figura paterna para las chicas… La primera vez que leí sus expedientes pensé que eran demasiado jóvenes para cumplir con las expectativas que la RDF tenia de ellas, además de no estar convencido de estar en un puente rodeado únicamente de mujeres** ;- agrego con una sonrisa- **luego, las conocí… y me di cuenta que fue la RDF quien se quedo corta al no reconocer lo que cada una de ellas valía por sí misma.**

La voz de Global era profunda. Rick podía jurar que estaba llorando aunque no podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **-Vengo de ver a Sammy,… se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero sufrió una lesión en la columna,… el médico no sabe si volverá a caminar algún día.**

A Rick le impacto la noticia… aun así no intento interrumpir al hombre que parecía querer desnudar su alma en ese lugar.

 **-En pocos días tendré que enterrar a 3 de mis 5 niñas, eso sí tengo suerte y recuperan los cuerpos de Clau y V.**

Global se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

 **-Como Almirante, tengo que llenar los vacios de poder que produjo este último ataque, ascender a la persona más capacitada… a Lisa; y enviarla en comando de una fuerza considerable al Amazonas para terminar de una vez por todas con los Zentredis rebeldes,… para evitar que se repitan los hechos de ayer.**

Rick abrió sumamente los ojos estaba a punto de protestar de gritar si era necesario, pero Global volvió a alzar la mano para hacerlo callar.

 **-Ya todos ustedes dieron más de lo que el deber les requería en servicio de la humanidad; creo que para Lisa llego el tiempo de retirarse y pasar la batuta a alguien nuevo. Antes de que esta vida la carcoma por dentro y no quede de ella otra cosa que un funeral con honores y una bandera. Y te digo chico, que con tres banderas en mi haber es más que suficiente. Como padre que me considero de las chicas te digo, que no quiero enterrar a otra hija,… llévatela Hunter, aléjala de la vida militar, de toda esta destrucción y muerte,… siempre he sabido que sientes algo por ella, creo que es hora muchacho que actúes en consecuencia.**

Global giro la manilla de la puerta pero se detuvo, aparentemente tenía algo más que decir.

 **-Cuídala y sálvala de sí misma.**

Global salió de la puerta de la misma forma que había entrado. Rick quedo frio en el lugar, era más fácil cortarse la bolas con una cuchara y llevárselas en un frasco envuelto en papel de regalo a Global que convencer a Lisa de dejar la milicia…- **maldito zorro viejo que nunca me la pones fácil-** murmuró, no creía que pudiese seguir durmiendo pero por lo menos disfrutaría de tener a Lisa entre sus brazos un rato mas.

Era medio día cuando Ryan despertó, acababan de traerle el almuerzo a Hayes y el olor le había abierto el apetito. Rick seguía acostado con Hayes pero estaba despierto; mientras que Alan seguía dormido, se veía bastante incomodo en el sofá.

Cuando los días son tristes la vida siempre te da oportunidad de animarte un poco.

Ryan fue el baño, lleno un vaso con agua y lo puso en el piso, luego con cuidado metió la mano de Alan dentro de el.

Rick sonrió desde la cama y comenzó a negar con la cabeza **. –No va a funcionar, Alan está muy viejo para la gracia.**

 **-Vamos, solo quiero saber si sirve.**

 **-Oh claro que funciona, Roy me hizo esa broma más de una vez. Y con este frio es más efectivo todavía.**

Rick y Ryan notaron como Alan comenzó a moverse incomodo, hasta que vieron una pequeña mancha algo oscura mojar un poco el frente de su pantalón.

Alan se levanto asustado, por acto reflejo tumbo el vaso partiéndolo, Rick y Ryan no se aguantaron de la risa y Lisa con el alboroto, se despertó bastante asustada.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Tranquila Hayes es solo que el bebe aquí presente mojo los pantalones.-** dijo Rick mientras que Ryan se trataba de contener su risa sin mucho éxito y Alan no salía de su asombro, se preguntaba _¿Cómo demonios me sucedió esto?,_ mientras se sonrojaba y miraba su pantalón.

Lisa se encontraba mas dormida que despierta respondió automáticamente.

 **-Rick se un cielo y cambiarle el pañal por favor,.. quiero dormir un poco mas…**

En esta ocasión los dos hombres no pudieron aguantar la Risa y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas llenas.

 **-A mi no me parece gracioso, y mucho cuidado con ponerme una maldita mano encima Hunter. -** Gruño Alan mientras se metía al baño- **Ryan ve a buscar mi maldito bolso de ropa.**

Los dos hombres, seguían riendo cuando escucharon el agua de la regadera correr. Ryan fue a buscar los bolsos de los tres, después de dar los buenos días. Rick miro a Lisa que se veía bastante confundida…

 **-El, tu sabes… El…**

 **-Mejor no preguntes Hayes, ¿dime como te sientes?**

 **-Un poco mejor,-** respondió mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos como niña pequeña- **¿Has sabido algo de Samantha, Roy y el bebe?**

 **\- De Roy aun nada; el viejo Almirante paso por aquí más temprano, dijo que Sammy está fuera de peligro, pero hasta donde se aun no la han sacado de cuidados intensivos. En cuanto al bebe me imagino que tendremos que llamar a Max o a Mirilla para tener noticias.-** _no quiero preocuparla por el estado real de Sammy_.- pensó Rick

 **-¿Que dijo el Almirante?, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Macross?...**

 **-Me dijo que no te preocupes por nada que él se encarga de todo.-** por lo menos eso creo que me hubiese dicho si no se hubiese puesto a conversar de otras cosas.

Los tres hombres dejaron a Hayes para ir a comer algo. Alan maldecía a Ryan una y otra vez, y Rick los seguía a poca distancia.

Después de comer decidieron que Alan ayudaría hoy en las labores de rescate y reconstrucción con el helicóptero; Rick saldría un rato a ver a Joshua y luego acorralaría nuevamente al médico de Roy. Ryan iba a acompañar a Rick pero primero tenía que recoger los vidrios rotos en la habitación de Hayes, así que Rick le dijo que lo esperaba en el auto.

15 minutos después Rick estaba harto de esperar.

 **-¿Se puede saber porque demonios te tardas tanto?** , le pregunto Rick cuando vio a Ryan parado afuera de la habitación de Hayes.

 **-Llego el novio y parece que hay problemas en el paraíso.**

Rick se acerco a la puerta donde podían escuchar los gritos.

 **\- Esa es la excusa más terrible que he oído, ha pasado casi un día Bruce, un día y tú no has hecho ni el intento de verme.**

 **-Lisa ya te explique que estaba con Susan en el otro hospital, se lesiono la mano y tu sabes lo importante que para ella es su música, ni si quiera sabemos si va a poder volver a tocar el violín. Pensé que tu sobre todas las personas lo entendería porque me tenía que quedar con ella.**

 **-El tipo es un imbécil-** dijo Ryan y Rick no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

 **-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, porque mientras TÚ estabas cuidando a tu "MEJOR AMIGA", mi MEJOR AMIGO vino a cuidar de mí… así que entiendo perfectamente lo que dices.**

 **-¿Hunter esta aquí?-**

 **-Sí, y a pesar de vivir en otra ciudad, llego a mí primero que tú, ¿qué demonios te dice eso?**

 **-Que debes estar malditamente feliz que ese imbécil te preste aunque sea cinco minutos de atención. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que se hombre no se interesa por ti, que no te quiere?, hasta cuando vas a estar mendigando atención.**

 **-Rick es mi amigo y nunca le he mendigado nada; en cuanto a ti, ayer pude haber muerto, y tú ni siquiera te hubieses enterado. Dime algo Bruce, ¿eso es amar a alguien?, porque para mí amar es estar con esa persona cuando más te necesita, es poner a esa persona como una prioridad sobre todas las demás, es preocuparse y ocuparse de ella. Tu no me amas Bruce ya es tiempo que te des cuenta de eso.**

 **-Claro que te amo, ¿porque si no te abría dado un maldito anillo?**

 **-No lo sé, tal vez para darle celos a Susan, la verdad es que ya no me interesa, lo único que lamento es que no sé donde quedo tu anillo maldito cuando me enyesaron el brazo para poder quitármelo y arrogártelo a la cara.**

 **-Eres una maldita perra frígida y frustrada. Por lo menos dime en la cara que me dejas porque Hunter volvió a tu vida y tú como una zorra sales corriendo tras él.**

 **-No te dejo por Rick, te dejo por ti mismo y por no poner tus prioridades en claro; en cuanto a ser una perra frígida, es una lástima que solo en este momento te des cuenta que nunca me pudiste complacer. De donde demonios crees que el apodo de Reina del Hielo vino querido, vete de una maldita buena vez, estoy segura que la adorable e indefensa Susan está esperando que la cuides.**

 **-Cuando Hunter te deje botada no vengas a buscarme, yo no recojo sobras de nadie.**

Ryan aparto a Rick de la puerta, sabiendo que estaba a punto de abrirse.

Un Hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes salió de la habitación de Lisa, tenía buen porte y un abrigo elegante poco práctico para este clima.

Rick se le paro en frente cerrándole el paso, cuando el hombre pareció reconocerlo.

 **-Así que tu eres el famoso Rick, vaya pero si no eres gran cosa.** \- Ryan tuvo que sostener a Rick por la espalda, antes que se transara a golpes en el hospital.- **No te alteres no hay necesidad, si te dejo el camino libre para que hagas con ella lo que quieres, Dios sabe que ella ya me entretuvo lo suficiente, si entiendes lo que te quiero decir.-** fue lo único que dijo el muy imbécil antes de pasar por su lado golpeando su hombro con el de Rick.

Si no es porque estaba sosteniendo a Rick, Ryan le hubiese partido la cara al imbécil ese.

- **Cálmate, que ese tipo no vale la pena… y no podemos darnos el lujo que nos boten del hospital recuerda que tenemos que estar aquí por Roy.-** Rick tardo unos minutos en tranquilizarse cuando por fin Ryan lo soltó se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa, podía escucharla llorar desde afuera y eso le partía el alma.

 **-No entres, déjala hermano, en esta ocasión no hay nada que le puedas decir y esto es algo que tiene que superar ella sola.**

Rick sabia que Ryan tenía razón, era mejor dejar que se Hayes se desahogase sola, si se daba cuenta que había estado espiando su conversación no se lo perdonaría nunca.

 **-Vamos Ryan, es mejor que vayamos de aquí.**

Ryan comenzó a seguir a Rick por los pasillos del hospital preguntándose si Sterling tendría una botella de algo en su casa; estaba seguro que su amigo necesitaba un trago y si no lo quería el siempre se lo podría beber él en su honor, Dios sabia que a él también lo necesitaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Robotech no me pertenece

 **Capitulo 17**

 **DéJa Vu**

Los Déja Vu consisten en la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva. Todo los seres humanos en nuestra vida hemos experimentado un Déja Vu en uno u otro nivel, algunas veces están asociados a cosas buenas como el nuevo sabor de un helado, o una abrazo cariñoso, incluso el bienestar de estar en lugar que juras haber conocido antes cuando es primera vez que lo vez.

Otras veces,… otras veces solo sientes pánico y angustia, quisieras alejarte de ese lugar o persona lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás, la sensación es tan extraña como atrayente, porque aunque sospechas que algo realmente malo te puede pasar si sigues, tu instinto grita a los cuatro vientos, SAL DE ALLI, y tu cuerpo eriza en temor; tú sigues adelante porque tu cerebro racional te dice, comprueba que es verdad… sigue no te detengas…

A VECES NO DEBERIAS HACERLE CASO A TU ESTUPIDO CEREBRO.

Esto pensaba Alan mientras entraba en un las ruinas de un edificio del sector 5-C de Ciudad Macross, las cavadoras estaban retirando escombros, con cuidado, mientras los equipos de rescatistas trataban de localizar victimas vivas entre los mismos… sin mucha suerte, y mientras más tiempo pasa más improbable es conseguir a alguien vivo…

A Alan le había tocado revisar la zona norte del edificio, las excavadoras había retirado varias capaz de concreto y dentro de los escombros se podían apreciar aun varias estructuras separadas.

Alan por tener entrenamiento militar previo fue escogido por su equipo para descender a los pisos inferiores a ver que conseguía, era un trabajo sumamente riesgoso, la estructura podía colapsar en cualquier momento. Había conseguido 5 personas sin vida. Cuando se le presento el Déja Vu.

Algo lejos debajo de una de las paredes estaba un hombre abrazando a sus dos niñas, a Alan se le fue el corazón del pecho, _Dios mío otra vez no, no podría soportarlo_. Iba a decir que no había conseguido a nadie vivo, cuando su maldito cerebro, le ordeno que regresara. Tenía que revisar su pulso simplemente debía hacerlo.

Cuando iba a tocar al hombre este comenzó a moverse y a Alan se le congelo el alma, el hombre estiro el brazo y movió a una de las niñas, la pequeña abrió los ojos y Alan simplemente comenzó a llorar. Ambas pequeñas estaban vivas… llamo por radio, el hombre estaba atrapado en una pared no sería fácil sacarlo pero Alan sabía que podía hacerlo, primero sacaron de ese agujero del infierno a la niña más pequeña, la más grandecita costo un poco más porque la estructura estaba perdiendo soporte… Alan paso media hora tratando de sacar al hombre hasta darse cuenta que solo no iba a poder.

Entre dos miembros del equipo de rescate pudieron alzar el escombro mas grade que presionaba la pierna del señor, mientras un tercero lo sacaba a rastras, fue una operación difícil por la reducción del espacio, Alan fue el último en subir, el resto del reconocimiento lo harían a través de cámaras de video, no vieron a ningún otro sobreviviente; conseguir a un hombre con sus dos hijas después de 21 horas enterrados vivos no era un rescate, Era un milagro.

Alan nunca olvidara la mirada que le dio el señor antes de que lo subieran a la ambulancia. Decía sin necesidad de hablar Gracias, era la misma mirada de agradecimiento que recibió del otro hombre, en otros tiempo, solo que esta vez esta familia iba a vivir.

Ese día Alan aprendió una valiosa lección, A VECES TU ESTUPIDO CEREBRO TE DICE SIGUE ADELANTE, PORQUE TIENES QUE ENFRENTAR TUS MIEDOS.

-o-

Rick Hunter paso la tarde mimando a Joshua y a Dana, con ayuda de Ryan, Mirilla aprovecho la presencia de los dos hombres para ir a ayudar a su marido. A quien tenía casi un día que no veía, Rick estaba preocupado por Lisa pero sabía que tenía que darle su espacio.

Rick estaba dándole una papilla a Dana cuando sonó su radio, era del Hospital Militar.

Roy había despertado y quería verlo.


	18. Chapter 18

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 18**

 **EL TEMIDO CAPITULO 18** (quienes siguen mis fics saben porque se llama así este capítulo)

Alan y Ryan buscaban a Rick por todas partes sin conseguirlo. Incluso habían ido a la habitación de Lisa; de cuya visita Alan podía concluir sin temor a equivocarse que Hayes era la mujer más perspicaz y exasperante que hubieses conocido, eso… o conocía a Rick como si lo hubiese parido.

 **-Si piensan que está preocupado estará en un lugar alto.-** les dijo Hayes antes de irse.

 **-Disculpa, pero…**

 **-Se que están buscando a Rick, esa excusa de que Rick les dijo que me dieran una vuelta es mentira, Hunter vive bajo la premisa de "no mandes a alguien a hacer algo que puedes hacer tu mismo" , así que me imagino que buscan a Rick,… vayan a la azotea, allí debe estar, cuando está preocupado o triste siempre busca la altura… Es una cosa de pilotos, ustedes deberían saberlo.**

Y allí estaba, recostado a la baranda de la azotea del Hospital Militar. Estaba cayado y taciturno pero por lo menos no estaba llorando.

Ryan y yo nos ubicamos a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente, parecía que Hunter estaba concentrado esperando el anochecer.

Esperamos y esperamos, pero Rick no habría el pico, así que nos toco preguntar.

 **-¿Como esta Fokker?**

 **-Vivo.-** vaya eso aclaraba el panorama pensó Ryan. **-me pidió que me llevara a Joshua con nosotros a la hacienda.**

Esta vez Alan miro a Ryan antes de preguntar.

 **-¿De forma definitiva?**

 **-No.** -Después de responder esto Rick comenzó a narrarle a sus amigos de forma detallada su encuentro con Fokker.

Flash Back

Roy se encontraba aislado dentro de un cuarto plástico fabricado dentro de otro, a Rick le recordó al niño de la burbuja*, Una enfermera con un traje casi espacial estaba con él, se encontraba desnudo excepto por una manta que cubría sus partes nobles, Rick podría apreciar las partes quemadas en su piel, principalmente en las manos y en las piernas, el pecho tenia quemadas que parecían salpicaduras pequeñas que subían desde su torso hasta sus hombros y en la cara tenía una herida en la mejilla izquierda. No sé porque pensó que podía estar peor.

El médico le explico que las heridas de las piernas y los brazos eran sumamente dolorosas y que Roy solo estaba aguantando el dolor de estar despierto porque quería hablar con él, le agradecía que fuese rápido y que no lo forzara a hablar demasiado.

La enfermera al ver a Rick encendió el parlante, Rick la escucho claramente decirle a Roy.

- **Señor Fokker su hermano esta aquí.**

Roy giro un poco la cabeza para verme, tenía los ojos aguarapaos y parecía estar aguantando un gran dolor. De repente sus ojos se volvieron tristes y de sus labios salió una sola palabra:

 **-Clau… Claudia**.- su voz era rasposa pero clara aunque obviamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al hablar.

Roy no tenía que decir nada mas, Rick sabía lo que él le preguntaba.

Rick solo negó con la cabeza y Roy cerró los ojos botando las lágrimas que no había derramado antes, Rick vio como la enfermera tomaba una gasa y comenzaba a limpiarlas con cuidado de no molestar sus heridas.

Roy volvió a mirar a Rick antes de volver a hablar.

 **-¿Y… Joshua?.-** ahora su voz era entrecortada como si le costase hablar o respirar.

 **-Está bien, a él no le paso nada. En estos momentos está con Ryan, pero se está quedando en casa de los Sterings mientras esto pasa.**

Roy movió un poco la cabeza en señal de que había entendido.

- **Los médicos creen… que debería… llamar al cura… o al… abogado.** \- A Rick no le gusto para nada como sonó eso.- **Pero no… lo hare.** –Roy tomo aire para seguir hablando **.- Ni tu… ni yo… somos nuestros… padres… no dejare… que tu críes a mi hijo… cuando puedo… hacerlo yo. Esa es… una tradición… familiar… que no… quiero comenzar.**

Rick sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a esa habitación.

 **-Me quedare en Macross mientras te recuperas.**

 **-No-** Rick miro a Roy confundido.

Roy tomo unos minutos para calmarse un poco, y volver a hablar.

- **No quiero… a Joshua, en esta… mal… maldita ciudad.**

Rick entendió lo que Roy quería decir.

 **-Lo cuidare en mi casa hasta que te recuperes. No te preocupes.**

 **-Viviré… no lo… dudes, viviré, por… porque Clau no me… perdonaría… si dejase… a Joshua solo,… Rick, no… no puedo… molestar a mi… negrita… simple…simplemente… no puedo.**

El médico vio tan alterado a Roy que lo dopo y le pidió que saliera de la habitación. Rick comenzó a vagar hasta que consiguió la azotea. Ese era un buen sitio para pensar.

Fin del Flash Back

Al terminar Rick tenia lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

 **-Roy vivirá estoy seguro de eso.**

Ryan y Alan tenían sonrisas similares en el rostro, ambos hombres conocían a Fokker y si él dijo que viviría es que lo haría. Pero ahora algo intrigaba a Ryan, un detalle que su cerebro analítico no podía dejar pasar.

 **-Entonces si todo está bien, o bueno por lo menos mejor de lo que esperábamos, se puede saber ¿porque demonios estas tan taciturno?**

El rostro de Rick cambio, ahora parecía preocupado.

 **-El Almirante paso por la habitación de Lisa esta mañana antes de que despertaran;… me pidió que la llevara conmigo, que tratara de hacerla desistir de la milicia, el viejo no quiere enterrar a otra hija y teme por Lisa y por Sammy.**

Ryan y Alan no sabían que pensar…

 **-¿Y te la quieres llevar contigo?-** pregunto Alan sin poder ocultar la incredulidad en su voz.

 **-Por supuesto que quiero, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

 **-Alan tiene razón de preguntar Rick, quieres llevarla contigo a la casa, o solo quieres complacer a Global.**

 **-Hey, que no es un perro que este adoptando; y el viejo me sabe a mierda honestamente, solo quiero que Lisa este bien.**

 _ **-**_ _Y contigo_.-pensó Ryan pero decidió no nadar en aguas profundas.

 **-¿Y has pensado alguna forma de convencerla de venir con nosotros**?- pregunto Alan cayendo en el quid de la cuestión.

 **-A parte de secuestrarla, nada.**

Los tres hombres se quedaron allí de pie en silencio viendo el atardecer, cuando Alan recordó algo que lo tenía inquieto desde hace rato.

 **-Chicos, ¿dónde demonios vamos a dormir hoy?**

Ninguno de los tres tenía una respuesta a eso.

*Película de los 70 u 80 que trata de un niño que por tener un problema inmunológico tiene que vivir dentro de una burbuja plástica.


	19. Chapter 19

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 19**

 **Olores**

Ryan despertó cómodo, calientito y feliz, su cama olía a Lilas en realidad toda la casa olía a lilas y a canela, se levanto y fue la baño, bajo la tapa del excusado después de usarlo,… no hay que desordenar una casa ajena. Y comenzó a hacer su rutina diaria.

En la sala se consiguió a Alan sentado en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas, apenas lo vio dijo dos palabras que le plantaron a Ryan una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-TE ODIO.**

 **-Yo a ti también te quiero.**

 **-Por tu maldita broma tengo dos días durmiendo en un hijo e puta incomodo sofá. Mientras que tu inmunda rata saltas de una cama de hospital a una cama que parece salida de un hotel 5 estrellas.**

 **-No es mi culpa que Hayes tuviese miedo que le mojaras las sabanas…** \- respondió Ryan, preparándose para salir corriendo.

 **-Maldita mujer, ella sabe que fue una broma que tu y Rick me hicieron… no entiendo porque me prohibió que durmiera en su cama.**

A Ryan esta actitud le extraño.

 **-Alan ¿Qué tienes contra Hayes?**

 **-Nada.-** le respuesta fue demasiado cortante para ser verdad.

 **-Vomítalo, se nota a leguas que Hayes te cae mal y no creo que sea de a gratis.**

Alan, se paso las manos por el cabello y se a recostó en el sofá.

 **-¿Recuerdas a Tim Regan, de mi escuadrón?-** Ryan hizo memoria para después asentir con la cabeza.

 **-El estaba enamorado de Hayes, más que enamorado, pero ella siempre jugó a ser inalcanzable, el trataba de llenarla de atenciones para que lo notara, y ella siempre era tan fría en su trato y tan formal, que no parecía humana…. Yo me convencí que no era humana, por fin un día Tim la invito a salir, le envió un arreglo de flores y una nota, estaba tan entusiasmado cuando llego la respuesta de Hayes.**

 **-Lisa se negó me imagino.-** agrego Ryan por llenar el silencio que había dejado Alan.

 **-Lo hubieses visto, pude presenciar el momento exacto que esa nota mato sus ilusiones. Ese día salimos a batalla y Tim no volvió, siempre he pensado que el rechazo de Hayes tuvo que ver con su muerte.**

Ryan se sentó en el mueble, últimamente le estaba tocando ser psicólogo más de lo que le gustaba.

 **-No veo nada malo en el comportamiento de Hayes, digo, tal vez no se sentía atraída por tu amigo, o simplemente se sentía atraída hacia alguien más, el punto es que es decisión de la mujer aceptar una propuesta. Bien lo decía mi abuelo, el hombre propone y la mujer dispone. Ella simplemente dijo No y ese era su derecho.**

 **-Eso lo sé, el problema es que después de lo de Tim me convencí de que era una perra fría y sin corazón que llevo a la muerte a mi amigo; y ahora que la veo con Rick, y no dejo de pensar; demonios, esta no es la mujer fría que mato a mi amigo, y no me gusta nada.**

 **-Hayes, ¿alentó a tu amigo de alguna forma?**

 **-No nunca. Pero…**

Ryan tuvo que detenerlo antes de que justificara una cosa injustificable.

 **-Desde mi punto de vista, tu amigo murió y tú necesitaste señalar a un culpable. El culpable fue la guerra, no Lisa; y es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea, porque me parece que vamos a estar viendo a Hayes muy seguido.**

 **-Lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar, porque Rick y no Tim,… sabes Tim era un gran tipo y la hubiese tratado como una princesa.**

 **-Tal vez a Hayes no quiere ser tratada como una princesa, solo quiere ser tratada como una mujer normal como cualquier otra, y si te das cuenta esa es la forma en que Rick la trata, no puedes negar que entre ellos hay un entendimiento, y que Lisa no jugó con tu amigo porque nunca incentivo sus atenciones. A mí me hubiese molestado más que saliera con mi amigo solo por pasar el tiempo como muchas otras, me parece más sano que le dijera que no.**

 **-Pero si le hubiese dicho que si, hubiese muerto feliz, y no como un desgraciado desdichado.**

 **-Ni que Hayes tuviese una bolita de cristal para saber que Tim iba a morir ese día, acepta de una maldita vez que no es su culpa, simplemente porque no lo fue, e intenta conocerla sin tanto prejuicio previo, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.**

 **-Estoy trabajando en eso Ryan, incluso le pedí disculpas a Rick por mis prejuicios contra Hayes.**

 **-Ese es un buen comienzo.**

 **-o-**

Rick se levanto de la cama de visitas en la habitación de Lisa, la noche anterior Hayes le había prestado su casa a Ryan y a Alan para pasar la noche, Rick decidió quedarse con ella, hoy comenzarían las labores de rescate del lago Global, y quería estar con ella si informaban cualquier cosa sobre Vanesa y Claudia.

Salió el pasillo y decidió salir al balcón a tomar un poco de sol, el olor lo golpeo como una patada en las bolas, _mierda_ … por mas que era invierno Ciudad Macross comenzaba a heder por la putrefacción de los cadáveres sin recoger en medio de los escombros. Rick conocía el olor demasiado bien, lo había sentido cada vez que había abierto la puerta de un refugio que no resistió la lluvia de la muerte o cuando llegaba a una Ciudad a medio destruir y cuyos habitantes no daban abasto para recoger los cuerpos.

Tomo su radio y llamo a Miriya si recordaba bien la Meltran salía todas las mañanas a practicar Yoga en el patio de su casa y llevaba a los niños con ella.

Rick ni si quiera se molesto en saludar antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca como disparos de escopeta.- **Ni se te ocurra abrir las puertas y ventanas Meltran loca de la mierda, me oíste no las abras.**

 **-Rick soy yo Max, viejo ¿qué forma es esa de saludar a mi mujer?**

 **-Lo siento Max, pero dile a la loca de tu mujer que no abra las ventanas.**

 **-Demasiado tarde Rick, ya el maldito olor entro a la casa, tengo a Dana y a Joshua encerrados en su cuarto pero aun así el olor es bastante penetrante.**

Rick maldijo entre dientes, él quería quedarse en Macross mas tiempo, quería convencer a Lisa que lo acompañara incluso insinuarle que se llevaran a Sammy con ellos para su recuperación, pero ahora eso no sería posible…

 **-Max prepara el equipaje de Dana y de Joshua. Me los llevo conmigo. Sé que ni tu ni Mir se puede mover de aquí pero creo que ambos estarán mejor conmigo en la hacienda por los momentos.**

Max pareció pensarlo un rato.

 **-Jefe, Dana es una niña muy activa crees que podrás con los dos.**

 **-Sí, y si no puedo, estoy bastante seguro que mi ama de llaves puede cuidarlos a los dos y a mí también. Max no te presiones, si deciden que no quieren enviar a Dana lejos lo entender viejo, pero me llevo a Joshua hoy conmigo.**

 **-Tranquilo viejo déjame discutirlo con Miriya y te aviso, y Gracias por querer sacar a Dana de este infierno.**

 **-No me des las gracias Max, para mí sería un honor cuidar de la pequeña guerrera.**


	20. Chapter 20

Robotech no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 20**

 **Decisiones**

Ryan y Alan iban camino al hospital. Rick los había llamado temprano para decirles que se quería llevar a a Fokker Jr. de Macross antes de que se desatara una epidemia o algo peor, cosa muy común en sitios de desastres.

 **-Global debería estar evaluando la posibilidad de evacuar a los civiles a las ciudades más cercanas.** –comentaba Ryan mientras conducía el auto asignado a Hayes, el otro vehículo lo habían regresado a la base la noche anterior.

 **-No me extrañaría que diera la orden en las próximas horas. Esta peste no se aguanta.-** comento Alan mientras se ponía mas ungüento mentolado en la nariz tratando de disfrazar el olor.

Llegaron al hospital, se iban a conseguir con Rick frente de la Unidad de Quemados donde estaba hablando con el doctor dejando todos sus datos de contacto, para que le informaran cualquier cosa referente a Roy.

Al terminar se acerco a los otros dos hombres.

 **-¿Esta listo el helicóptero?**

 **-Sí, está listo.-** respondió Ryan mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y se recostaba a una pared cercana.

 **-Bien, Mirilla va a traer a los bebe para que salgamos de aquí.**

 **-No es algo estúpido traer a unos niños a un hospital en medio de este desastre.** Pregunto Alan

 **-Sí, pero ella quiere que Lisa se despida de Joshua, y si algo aprendí cuando era su líder escuadrón es a nunca llevarle la contraria.**

 **-Yo no voy con ustedes.-** Dijo Ryan dejando a sus dos compañeros impresionados por sus palabras.

 **-Ryan ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí, ya todo está en manos de los cuerpos de rescate y ambos sabemos que ya no hay nada que rescatar.-**

 **\- No se trata de eso, es solo… que no puedo dejar a Sammy sola. Está enferma y no tiene a nadie que vele por ella. Su padre murió antes que del despegue del SDF-1, ahora sus amigas a quienes consideraba su familia y con quienes vivía no están más,… no puedo irme y darle la espalda. Ahora yo soy lo más cercano que le queda a una familia.**

Rick y Alan entendían eso perfectamente, a Rick le gustaría quedarse con Roy pero tenía que darle prioridad a las necesidades de Joshua. Ryan no tenía ese problema.

 **-Quédate hermano, cuando la chiquilla este lo suficientemente fuerte para viajar nos llamas y vendremos a buscarlos para llevarlos a casa.** –Le dijo Alan en un momento raro de compresión y afecto.

 **-Y de paso dale unas vueltas a viejo Fokker por mí. Te estaré llamando todos los días.-** le dijo Rick mientras lo abrazaba como despedida.

Alan le dio un puño en el hombro como gesto de afecto **.- Cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en llamar, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.**

 **-Lo sé.-**

Alan y Rick comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, cuando a Alan le entro una duda.

 **-¿Ya le dijiste a Hayes que te vas?**

 **-Aun no, se lo diré en un momento y le pidiere que nos acompañe, aunque sé que se va a negar.**

 **-Está suspendida de sus funciones, no entiendo porque se iba a negar…**

Rick y Alan entraron a la habitación de Hayes en ese momento. Y Alan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar que ahora era un civil y no debía cuadrase, en la habitación se encontraba la figura sombría del Almirante Global.

 **-Claudia.-** fue lo único que dijo Rick y Alan entendió porque Hayes iba a negarse.

-o-o-o-

Por más que intenta nunca ha podido recordar el momento exacto en el que conoció a Samantha Porter; sus madres les decían que habían compartido corral, y Ryan les creía, más aun cuando habían nacido solo con 20 días de diferencia a favor de Sammy ,para desgracia de él.

Sus madres al ser mejores amigas decidieron tener sus hijos al mismo tiempo, si eran del mismo sexo serian mejores amigos o amigas, si eran de diferente sexo, bueno, se casarían.

El primer recuerdo nítido que tiene de ella, fue en su cumpleaños número 3, cuando la mocosa del demonio, con una sonrisa picara, en frente de todo el mundo, le metió el dedo a su pastel de cumpleaños destruyendo la imagen del mejor Power Ranger de la historia.

Ese día a ella la regañaron por mal educada, y a él, porque a las niñas no se les pega.

Como ese episodio, vinieron muchos más, unos donde eran los mejores amigos del mundo haciendo todas las travesuras que se les ocurrían, en otros eran los enemigos más odiados, donde solo se querían destruir el uno al otro. De manera infantil lógicamente, pero lo hacían.

No sabe en qué momento se volvieron familia, pero si Ryan hubiese recibido una moneda por cada vez que su madre le decía: **-Quiere y cuida a tu prima, no le hagas daño que es una chica,** seria multimillonario y no tendría que trabajar un día en su vida.

El punto es que en las buenas y en las malas, de amigo o de enemigo Ryan no puede recordar un solo día en que no viera a Sammy con una sonrisa… Incluso el día que murió su madre, Samantha sonrió en frente de la tumba exclusivamente para ella, como su madre se lo había pedido.

Ahora verla así, lo destruía… estaba derrotada.

Entro a la habitación y Samantha simplemente lo ignoro; intento hablar con ella, y lo mando al infierno, pidiéndole a gritos que la dejara sola.

Ryan salió de la habitación, haciendo exactamente lo que le había pedido… 5 minutos después volvió con su bolso de ropa lo puso en el piso y se tiro en la cama de compañía.

Sammy estaba indignada.

 **-Ryan te dije que te fueras.**

 **-Lo sé.-** Ryan no sabía de donde Samantha sacaba tantas fuerzas. Estaba herida y maltrecha, hasta donde sabía había entrado en paro cardiaco por contacto con electricidad en el puente, y por eso estuvo en cuidados intensivos este tiempo.

Sammy esperaba que hiciera algo, que se largara de una vez y que la dejara sola con su pena, pero Ryan solo tomo el control remoto del televisor de la habitación y se puso a cambiar canales.

 **-Vete, ¿qué parte de vete no entiendes?**

 **-Creo que la V y la T están confusas…**

 **-No necesito a nadie, no quiero a nadie en mi vida, puedes irte por donde viniste, no quiero tu Maldita Lastima. VETE, VETE…-** le grito mientras le tiraba la almohada.

 **-No; y yo no te tengo lastima, así que deja las malcriadeces que aquí no está mi madre para que me acuses con ella.**

 **-SI PUDIERA CAMINAR TE SACARÍA A PATADAS DE AQUÍ.-** le grito antes de comenzar a llorar, tenía las sabanas agarradas con fuerza y por más que intentaba no podía mover las piernas.

 **-Bueno ya tienes una buena motivación para ir a rehabilitación, porque yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me saques. Así que espero que pongas empeño en caminar Porter, porque si no, vamos a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos, tú sabes, como cuando éramos niños. Y nuestras madres soñaban con una boda entre los dos.**

 **-No me llama la atención el incesto, sucio, y ya vete y déjame en paz.**

Ryan pensaba lo mismo, simplemente los planes de sus madres fallaron en algún punto y siempre vio a Samantha mas como una hermana latosa que como una mujer, y exactamente de esa forma la iba a tratar mientras salía de esta crisis y asumía sus realidades.

 **-No**.- y se quedo allí acostado viendo televisión, en algún momento Porter tendría que resignarse a su presencia.


	21. Chapter 21

Robotech no me pertenece

Capitulo 21

Intempestiva.

Lisa estaba en su cama de hospital, trataba de parecer estoica, mientras su oficial superior una persona a la que apreciaba como si fuese su padre le daba una noticia que por mas que era esperada no dejaba de ser dolorosa.

 **-Encontraron sus cuerpos**

 **-Cuando…-** A Lisa le costaba hablar se le había cerrado la garganta de repente **\- ¿cuándo serán los funerales?, señor.**

Global se sentía igual que Lisa, pero antes de su propio dolor estaba el deber con la gente que había aceptado proteger y guiar.

 **-Salubridad dio la orden de enterrar todos los cuerpos lo más pronto posible.**

 **-Pero Claudia y V ellas, ellas merecen algo mejor, señor.-** Lisa lloraba mientras le reclamaba **.- Ellas merecen los honores de un entierro militar,… Demonios ellas merecían vivir y no morir allí.-** el desespero de Lisa era palpable, pero Global mantenía sus distancias, sabía que Lisa se sentiría culpa si cedía a un momento de debilidad frente a él.

 **-Les rendiremos honores cuando esto acabe, por el momento tenemos que agradecer que no van a descansar en una tumba anónima como muchos otros, ellas serán recordadas por el sacrificio que hicieron.**

Y Lisa por primera vez en su vida se pregunto si eso era suficiente; desde pequeña su padre le hablo de la Gloria que había en morir al servicio de otros, pero hoy Lisa se preguntaba si esa no era una idea muy romántica del servicio. _¿Por qué Claudia tuvo que dar su vida por otros?, porque Vanesa y Kim tuvieron que morir sin encontrar ese gran amor con el que soñaban._

Lisa estaba callada mentida en sus pensamientos cuando vio a Rick en la puerta seguido de Salcedo.

 **-Hunter.**

 **-Señor, buenos días.**

Global hizo un gesto de reconocimiento al otro caballero que lo acompañaba.

 **-He oído que se marchan hoy.**

A Rick no le debería impresionar que global estuviese enterado de todo, pero así era; no sabía como el viejo hacia para estar pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle. Rick giro a ver a Lisa y primero vio conmoción, luego tristeza y por ultimo rabia, si rabia. Rick ya sabía lo que le venía cuando vio esa chispa verde en sus ojos.

 **-¿Así que te vas Hunter?**

 **-Tengo que hacerlo.**

 **-Me imagino que te esperan tus múltiples "obligaciones" en tu casa**.- el tono despectivo con el que dijo obligaciones no dejaba duda sobre lo que pensaba Hayes que esperaba a Hunter en casa.

 **-Si tengo obligaciones, y no necesariamente del tipo que insinúas, pero no es por eso por lo que me voy.-** La respuesta de Rick fue bastante cortante.

 **-Ah no, y se puede saber por qué te vas rata.-** Hayes estaba lazando la ceja derecha retando a Rick inconscientemente.

 **-Está comenzando a heder Hayes.**

 **-Y ahora resulta que un poco de olor a mortecina te espanta, no te recordaba tan delicado cuando servías en las fuerzas Hunter, aparente el campo te ha ablandado.**

A Rick le estaba comenzando a hervir la sangre con su actitud, Alan se había ido a sentar en el sofá de la habitación mientras que Global se recostó a la pared ambos hombres disfrutaban del espectáculo. Mas el mayor que había prendido la chispa inicial con toda la mala intención del mundo.

 **-No soy delicado Hayes, pero Joshua si lo es y la pequeña Dana tambien.**

 **-¿Joshua?-** Lisa se preguntaba que tenía que ver el bebe y Dana en esto.

 **-Si Joshua, me lo llevo conmigo para alejarlo de toda esta peste.**

 _Me lo llevo conmigo, me lo llevo conmigo_ … por un extraño motivo el cerebro de Hayes no registraba esas palabras.

 **-Sobre mi cadáver.-** no había terminado bien de decir esas palabras cuando Hayes, estaba de pie retando a Hunter, Alan estaba seguro que si se movía un solo paso Hayes le arrancaría la cabeza.

 **-Hayes, me oíste, está comenzando a Heder aquí, muy pronto el almirante tendrá una o dos pandemias en las manos, quieres que el bebe se enferme, ¿eso quieres?**

Lisa se quedo muda, odiaba cuando Hunter usaba la lógica para ganarle un argumento, mientras el muy tonto no pensaba todo iba bien pero cuando usaba las tres neuronas que tenia…

Suspiro sabía que tenía razón.

 **-¿Con el permiso de quien te lo llevas? y ¿quién va a cuidarlo?-** el hecho de que pensaba que tenía razón no implicaba que le dejara el camino libre, Joshua era demasiado importante como para dejar cabos sueltos.

 **-Roy me dejo la custodia temporal a mí y yo voy a cuidarlo.**

 **-No lo hizo, Roy no se atrevería… él sabe que yo soy más responsable que tu.**

 **-Puede ser, pero a quien le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su hijo fue a mi Hayes, así que aguántatela**.- Rick ya estaba molesto y esta conversación no lo estaba llevando ni cerca de lo que quería decirle.

Lisa estaba a punto de gritar de frustración, Rick estaba hablando del hijo de Claudia su amiga, su casi hermano, no puede dejar que se lo quite.

 **-Hayes puedes venir si quieres, estoy seguro que el Almirante te dará el tiempo que necesites para curarte y cuidar del bebe, mi casa es lo suficientemente grande y en ella estarás cómoda te lo aseguro.**

 **-No puedo. Sabes que no puedo irme hasta que enterremos a Claudia, Vanesa y Kim.**

 **-Creo que Claudia entendería que no estuvieras presente.**

 **-No puedo, Roy no puede ir, y no hay nadie más aparte del Almirante que vele por las chicas.**

El silencio se hizo pesado entre ellos. Rick sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Lisa.

 **-Siempre te puedo venir a buscar después de los funerales, eso no sería una molestia para mí.**

Los ánimos se habían calmado y parecía que Hunter y Hayes habían llegado a un entendimiento. Para decepción de Alan, y de Global que esperaba un desenlace más violento que llevara a Lisa a seguir a Rick. Rick acababa de meter a Lisa nuevamente en la cama cuando suena la puerta.

En ese momento Mirilla abre la puerta cargando a Joshua mientras que Max cargaba a Dana en brazos, Max puso la bebe en el piso mientras saludaba a Rick con gran afecto.-

 **-Ya todo está empacado y listo Jefe cuando quieras te los puedes llevar.**

Mirilla le pasa a Joshua a Lisa, quien lo apoya en su hombro del lado de su brazo bueno y lo empieza a abrazar y a hacer todo tipo de cariñitos, Rick siempre ha sabido que Lisa es una persona cariñosa, pero nunca la había visto tan tierna como hoy, con él nunca ha sido tan mimosa ni siquiera cuando estaba enfermo y ella se encargaba de cuidarlo,… _Calmate Hunter que clase de enfermo le tiene celos a un bebe._

 _-_ **Sera mejor que vayamos saliendo Hunter, cuando el sol este mas alto el olor será peor.**

Lisa sabía que tenía razón, tenía que despedirse.

 **-Estás seguro de lo que haces Hunter.**

 **-Roy me enseño a cuidarlo mientras esto en casa.** –Lisa, asintió con la cabeza le dio un beso en la cabecita a paso a dárselo a Rick.

En ese momento paso algo que Rick hasta la fecha no se ha podido explicar. Fue a tomar al bebe y tropezó con algo, el agarre de Lisa no era firme, por tener un brazo enyesado, Joshua se fue hacia atrás y cayó en la cama al lado de Lisa antes de que Rick pudiera sujetarlo con firmeza. El susto fue de muerte.

Lisa miro a Mirilla; Mirilla miro a Lisa y ambas mujeres miraron a los bebes.

 **-Mirilla ayúdame a vestir. Almirante señor, espero que pueda arreglar mi permiso y mi alta del hospital. Tú tenías razón Hunter, Claudia entendería mi ausencia en su funeral al igual que las chicas.** –decía Lisa mientras le entregaba el bebe al viejo Almirante.

 **-Pero Lisa, Lisa no hace falta te aseguro que yo puedo cuidar a los bebes perfectamente bien**.- Le decía Rick mientras las dos mujeres entraban al baño

 **-Si Hunter, ya nos dimos cuenta de eso.** \- El tonito irónico de Mirilla le hizo rechinar los dientes.

 **-Mierda, Max.**

 **-A mi no me metas en esta Jefe.**

 **-Bueno Ricky, ¿no querías que Hayes te acompañara? -** Pregunto Alan extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, no debería estar feliz de que logro sus objetivos.

 **-Si quería,… si quiero, pero quiero que venga a la hacienda por voluntad propia, no porque crea que soy un imbécil incapaz de cuidar un bebe.**

Ah, ahora Alan entendía; Rick sentía que esta había sido una victoria por default. Rick abandono la habitación, estaba molesto y necesitaba despejar las ideas. Mientras Max jugaba con la pequeña Dana que esperaba a su mama, aparentemente el cuatro ojos del Skull estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas.

Alan vio al Almirante Global mientras este cargaba al bebe con la pericia de un padre experimentado. Y por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar que esa metida de pie del Almirante había sido sumamente oportuna.


	22. Chapter 22

Robotech no me pertenece

 **Capitulo 22**

 **Un nuevo Hogar**

Lo que Global estaba presenciando no era fácil, pero era lo mejor que podía pasar en estos momentos, desde la entrada del hospital vio como el helicóptero agarro vuelo llevando en él a una de sus niñas y a su único nieto por verlo de alguna manera. Había depositado su confianza en Hunter y aunque seguía un poco lento esperaba que hubiese madurado lo suficiente para ser el hombre que necesita Lisa.

 _Lo último que puede perder un buen hombre es la fe._

Se dirigió a otra área del hospital, tenía que reportarse en el Centro de Comando, pero no podía hacerlo sin ver a Sammy; Lisa a pesar de ser más seria y solitaria contaba en estos momentos con Hunter y con el bebe para superar la muerte de las chicas principalmente la de Claudia; mientras que Samantha siendo su niña menor y más alegre había quedado totalmente sola, sin nadie que la apoye en estos momentos tan difíciles.

O por lo menos eso pensaba el antes de entrar en la habitación de Sammy.

Estaba seguro que sus niñas tenían habitaciones privadas a pesar de la crisis _, ¿entonces quien era el chico en la habitación de Sammy?_

El joven se levanto como si fuese a cuadrarse pero luego se arrepintió, a Global esto no se le pasó por alto, quería decir que era un civil pero con principios militares, _¿Quién era?, ¿Quién era?;_ a Global muy pocas cosas se le pasaban por alto y cuando algo así ocurría se incomodaba.

 **-Señor.**

Global se limito a sentir con la cabeza después averiguaría lo que quería saber, por los momentos tenía hablar con Sammy.

Era primera vez que su niña lo miraba con miedo, con miedo de lo que pudiera decir, incluso antes de abrir su boca, ya Sammy lloraba, a diferencia de Lisa, Sammy no era de guardar sus sentimientos para hacerse la fuerte, todo lo contrario.

Ryan vio como el Almirante Global se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Sammy, le dijo algo en el oído que acrecentó su llanto, aun así Global no la soltó cuando se dio cuenta el Almirante también estaba llorando, decidió salir y dejarlos solos, este parecía ser un momento exclusivo de ellos.

Llegaron a la hacienda en horas de la tarde, a pesar de estar todo nevado Lisa pudo apreciar la belleza del terreno, no estaba muy clara de lo que iba a conseguir, Claudia le describió la casa como un paraíso rural, Lisa no estaba segura de que las palabras Hunter y paraíso fueran compatibles en una misma oración.

Rick la ayudo a descender con cuidado mientras que Alan le pasaba el portabebe y se encargaba de bajar a Dana, el viaje había transcurrido tranquilo con Alan hablándole a Dana de los caballos y el ganado.

La casa olía a madera, Lisa saco a Joshua del portabebe y lo puso en su hombro asombrosamente había dormido casi todo el camino, solo se había despertado una vez hacia media hora para comer, era como si se sintiese seguro en el aire y si lo genes de Roy tenían algo que decir lo más probable es que así fuera.

De lo que Lisa piensa que es la cocina salió una señora mayor, que automáticamente se apodero de Dana, ofreciéndole galletas y pastelillos, Alan los siguió quejándose que cuando hay santos nuevos los viejos no hacen milagros, detrás de ella un hombre también mayor que Lisa no conocía negaba con la cabeza.

 **-Tenemos todo listo para su estancia, esta mañana cuando llamaste salimos al pueblo temprano a comprar pañales y la formula del bebe espero que todo esté a su gusto patroncita.**

Lisa tenia años que nadie la llamaba de esa forma, pero con ese apelativo el hombre le dijo quien era.

 **-¿Usted es el capataz de la hacienda?**

- **El antiguo capataz patroncita, en unos minutos mi señora le mostrara su habitación.**

 **-No hace falta Jones yo la llevare.- Aclaro Rick mientras así amago para agarrar al bebe, cosa que Lisa no permitió mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.**

 **-Ni te atrevas Hunter.-**

Rick prefirió no discutir con ella mientras la llevaba arriba ya tendría tiempo para ganarse nuevamente su confianza.

 **-Esta es la habitación de Roy y Claudia; pienso que estarás más cómoda aquí porque están todas las cosas de Joshua en la habitación conjunta.**

Lisa se quedo maravillada mientras Rick ponía su equipaje sobre la cama.

 **-No deshagas tus maletas, lo hare yo más tarde.**

 **-No.**

 **-Solo quiero ayudarte.-** porque demonios tiene que ser tan independiente

 **-Lo que quieres es hurgar en mi ropa interior Hunter; una vez un pervertido siempre un pervertido, señor tienda de lencería…**

Rick no sabía si reír o llorar.

 **-Te aseguro que he visto suficiente ropa interior en mi vida como para que me desviva por ver la tuya Hayes, así que tranquila que tus pantaletas de abuelita están a salvo de mí.**

Sabía que de su comentario no saldría impune pero aun no entendía como le pudo lanzar una lámpara con un brazo enyesado y sosteniendo un bebe. Rick decidió dejar a Lisa sola un rato mientras en el piso inferior veía a Dana.

Eran más de las 8 pm cuando Rick subió a ver a Lisa, no había salido de la habitación desde que habían llegado y ya se estaba preocupando, Dana estaba en la sala de juegos, entretenida en el piso con unos peluches, mientras que Alan estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho un murmullo parecido a un llanto entro lo mas silenciosamente que pudo desde la salita pudo ver a Hayes, estaba sentada en la cama trataba de sofocar su llanto mientras abrazaba una pijama que Claudia había dejado la última vez que vino.

Rick se quedo allí de pie, mirándola desahogar su pena, lo mas cayada posible para no despertar al bebe que dormía pacíficamente en la cuna, en ningún momento Hayes alzo la cara, su lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta que no estaba sola y que él estaba llorando igual que ella.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Lisa extrañamente se acostumbro a la tranquilidad de la vida del campo. Los hombres se iban desde la madrugada a trabajar y volvían en la tarde, ella se entretenía con la señora Elena cocinando y cuidando los bebes… algunas veces Rick se quedaba a ayudarla, y en verdad era un encanto… algo torpe pero adorable. Hayes nunca pensó que podría tener una vida tan hogareña.

Lastimosamente las noches eran otra cosa; eran más silenciosas y frías de lo que le hubiesen gustado, los bebes dormían toda la noche y ella se sentía sola;… y mezquina cuando le provocaba hacer ruido para despertar a uno de ellos, así tener algo de compañía.

Extrañaba tremendamente a las chicas, de vez en cuando hablaba con Sammy quien estaba harta de estar en cama; ella se sentía igual que Lisa, aunque nunca tocaban el tema, las dos tenían un vacio en el alma que dudaban mucho poder llenar.

Una tarde cualquiera cuando ya tenía más de dos semanas en la casa tocaron la puerta, Lisa no sabía quien estaba más impresionada, si ella al ver a la jovencita con porte de actriz porno que con este frio mostraba más que lo que ocultaba o la jovencita la ver una mujer joven abrir la puerta.

Hayes fue la primera en recobrar la compostura.

 **-Buenas tardes, ¿que desea? –** su tono de voz fue amable aunque en el fondo pensaba _¿qué carajos?_

 **-Buenas tardes** ,-Saludo la chiquilla recomponiéndose de la impresión.- **usted debe ser el ama de llaves de quien tanto hablan las chicas en el club, mi nombre es Amely y estoy aquí para ver a Ricky, si no es mucha molestia.**

Para las chicas de pueblo se había convertido en un reto entrar en la casa de la hacienda de los hombres. Era como un rito de iniciación, como entrar a una casa embrujada o ir al cementerio a media noche. Solo que como prerrequisito tenias que haber tenido como mínimo un resuelve con el chico en cuestión. No sería de buena educación presentarte en la casa de un chico que ni siquiera has besado, ¿verdad?; o por lo menos eso pensaban las chicas del lugar.

Hayes limito a respirar hondo mientras veía a la chica de arriba abajo, conto hasta tres antes de mostrar su más radiante sonrisa.

 **-Un minuto por favor.-** se giro abriendo la puerta mas no dejo entrar a la chica en casa.

 **-Rick cielo, si ya terminaste de darle comida al bebe, te buscan en la puerta.-** Lisa hablo con una voz exageradamente dulce, se giro nuevamente para ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica **.- te imaginaras que con mi brazo enyesado ya no puedo atender al bebe como antes y Rick me está ayudando en casa, se está portando como un verdadero ángel conmigo y los niños.**

Rick salió cargando a Joshua quien estaba más que feliz terminado el tetero. - **Estaba a punto de sacarle gases ¿quién me busca?**

 **-Una jovencita, seguro que es para pedir una colaboración o algo así** ,- se acerco a él y dejo intencionalmente la puerta abierta de par en par, mientras tomaba al bebe de sus brazos para ponerlo en su hombro y sacarle los gases- **Rick, por favor no tardes sabes que tienes que ayudarme a bañar a Dana.** En ese momento la pequeña de casi dos años asomo la cabeza por las piernas de Rick.- **¿Baño?-** pregunto la carita angelical.

 **-Sí, baño princesa, ve y sube que ya te alcanzamos.**

Solo Alan alcanzo a ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Hayes mientras subía las escaleras. Y es que bien le decía su padre: cuídate de una mujer celosa.

La cachetada solo se dejo escuchar, mientras que la chica que estaba más buena que comer con los dedos en opinión de Alan, le reclamaba a Rick serle infiel a su familia y amenazaba con contarle sobre sus dos hijitos a todas las chicas que la quisieran escuchar; al mismo tiempo, Alan pudo escuchar una carcajada femenina macabra venir desde el piso superior, aparentemente Hayes estaba disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida.

Sorry demasiadas interrupciones familiares, Saludos.


	23. Chapter 23

Robotech no me pertenece

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Una visita al pueblo**

Aproximadamente cuatro días después a las 2 am. Si no leyeron mal 2 AM

Rick sale de su habitación mas dormido que despierto, descalzo esta vestido con un mono de ejercicios negro una franela azul algo vieja y ancha escucha un ruido en el pasillo y ve a Alan acercarse a él, va con unos bóxer negros, una franela sin mangas blanca, una bata de baño azul oscuro y medias negras; puede ver que va igual que dormido que el.

 **-¿Podrías decirle a la ardilla que deje de cocinar a estas horas?**

 **-No es una ardilla es una comadreja Alan.-** le responde Rick mientras comienzan a bajar las escaleras uno al lado del otro.

 **-Por sus mejillas cualquiera creería que es una ardilla, ¿te has dado cuenta cuanto ha engordado?, tiene las mejillas llenas y rosaditas.-** le dice en tono de burla

 **-Eso es por el invierno idiota, si puedes ver bien aun tiene un cintura de avispa.**

 **-Ah… claro que puedo ver bien, creo que el que no ve bien eres tú, ¿o es que caso no has visto como ha crecido su pechonalidad?** \- le pregunta Alan abriendo las manos al nivel del pecho como si cargara dos melones.

 **-No han crecido tanto.-** se quejo Rick viendo mal a su amigo _, ¿quien le dio a él permiso para estar fijándose en el pecho de Hayes?_

 **-Claro que si han crecido, si no es porque sé que estas a pan y agua pensaría que ya tienes a la ardillita de encargo.** \- Alan solo sintió el golpe en el hombro al momento que entraron los dos hombres en la cocina.

Lisa en efecto estaba cocinando y Rick se alegro de todas las modificaciones que habían hecho, porque Hayes tenía ocupado casi todo el espacio. Rick solo miro a Alan mientras contaba cuantas bandejas de galletas habían hechas.

 **-Lisa cielo, ¿qué haces?**

 **-Galletas.**

 **-Obvio, ¿pero porque haces tantas**?- pregunto Rick mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Hayes por la espalda mientras esta seguía batiendo masa.

 **-Le dije a Dana que le dejaría unas galletas hechas para el desayuno ya que no estaríamos aquí cuando ella despierte.**

 **-La enana no puede comer tanto.-** le dijo Alan mientras sacaba una jarra de leche de la nevera, y buscaba tres vasos.

 **-Pensé que ya que mañana íbamos al pueblo, podríamos dejar unas cajas de galletas en el orfanato**.- Esta vez dirigiéndose a Rick- **Se que tienes que pasar por allá a ver como están las cosas.**

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza, **\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?-** pregunto mientras se acercaba a olerle el cuello, olía a galletas, todo olía a galletas, le estaba dando hambre… y no precisamente de comida.

 **-Necesito comenzar a guardas las galletas ya hechas, podrías ir por las cajas, están en la sala.**

Rick salió a la sala y antes de abandonar la cocina regreso al lado de Hayes.- **Después de comer.-** la jalo y la sentó en sus piernas al frente a Alan, este ultimo les paso dos vasos de leche y los tres comenzaron a comer.

Así pasaba casi todas las noches…

Hayes no podía dormir y tenía que buscar algo que hacer; Rick sabía lo que sentía, los primeros meses en esa casa ni él, ni Alan ni Ryan dormían absolutamente nada a menos que estuvieran a punto de caer muertos del cansancio. Los recuerdos eran demasiados fuertes y dolorosos, Hayes estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo; así que Alan y él, solo se dedicaban a apoyarla, estar allí y hacerle compañía.

El tiempo lo cura todo, un día no muy lejano, esperaba Rick, Lisa se sentiría más tranquila y en paz, ese día dormiría toda la noche sin necesidad de extenuarse.

Ya en la mañana, Rick esperaba a Hayes en la entrada, hoy irían al pueblo, aparentemente según Mirilla a Joshua le tocaban algunas vacunas, Sammy envió a Ryan casa de Roy y Claudia y allí consiguió el cartón, en efecto el bebe se había atrasado en varios refuerzos. Rick aparto una cita con el pediatra del pueblo e iban a verlo en este momento, también quería que a Lisa la viese un traumatólogo, Hayes había abierto el Yeso por todos lados, para poder meter una regla y poderse rascar, solo se imaginaba como estaría de aruñada por dentro.

Lisa bajo las escaleras cargando a Joshua, Rick solo escucho un silbido y el click de una cámara fotográfica, aunque en realidad era el teléfono de Alan lo que sonaba. Lo miro de mala gana.

 **-¿Qué?, es solo que Joshi se ve adorable**.- Se justifico Alan, mientras le enviaba la foto a la enfermera de Roy, estaba seguro que su viejo amigo agradecería el incentivo. A Roy, de vez en cuanto había que recordarle que aun tenía algo porque vivir.

Lisa le había puesto al bebe un conjunto de invierno cuerpo completo color amarillo con rayas horizontales naranjas que cubría desde sus pies hasta su cabecita donde reposaban dos orejitas de tigre, era lo más adorable que Rick había visto, aunque Hayes no se quedaba atrás se había puesto botas unos jeans y una blusa azul turquesa su cabello suelto y su chaqueta de invierno color miel, cada día le gustaba más esta mujer, aunque debía admitir que siempre le ha gustado.

 **-¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto Lisa cuando bajo el ultimo escalón.

 **-Ya todo está en el auto, La señora Elena está en la cocina, ella va a quedar pendiente de Dana, y Alan se comprometió a sacarla un rato a ver los caballos en la tarde.**

 **-Bien, vámonos.**

El recorrido fue corto, solo una horas hasta el Hospital, Joshua iba en su asiento de bebe jugando con sus piecitos mientras Lisa iba a su lado en el asiento trasero, tratando de entretenerlo haciéndole cariñitos; y Rick se dedicaba a manejar tranquilo y cambiar las estaciones de música de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron Rick descendió del vehículo y ayudo a bajar a Lisa y al bebe, por el momento solo tomo la pañalera,… cuando se la ponía se sintió observado, una sensación bastante desagradable había que agregar, al otro lado de la plaza varias mujeres lo veían de mala gana mientras cuchicheaban dios sabe qué cosa.

 **-Vamos Hayes nos están esperando.-** Y vaya que lo estaban esperando.

Lo último que se imaginaba Rick es lo que paso a continuación:

Entrando al hospital el Sheriff del lugar, un hombre al que conocía desde hace meses lo tiro al piso y lo esposo, mientras una enfermera y un medico llevaban a Lisa aparte con el bebe, aparentemente "alguien", Rick estaba seguro que había sido la estúpida que Lisa había echado de casa, había hecho una denuncia, diciendo que Rick tenía a su esposa en cerrada en casa mientras maltrataba a la pobre mujer.

 _Mierda porque siempre a él le pasaban estas cosas._ \- pensó Rick.

Lisa tardo un poco en aclarar la situación, presento sus credenciales de la RDF, en realidad nadie creía que hubiese estado en Macross al momento del atentado contra el SDF-1 y el SDF-2; gracias a Dios, el traumatólogo que iba a ver a Lisa había estudiado con el tipo que la atendió en Macross hablaron por teléfono, y se aclararon las cosas, así que solo tuvo que pasar una hora esposado en la sala de espera del Hospital.

Mientras el Sheriff le retiraba las esposas y los bañaba en disculpas pudo ver a la comadreja riendo en un rincón, él no le veía gracia alguna al asunto.

Por fin atendieron a Joshua y allí comenzó su suplicio, Hayes comenzó preguntando, desde que estaban hechas las vacunas, para que servían, que tanto dolían etc, etc, etc, hasta las credenciales del médico que estaba atendiendo al bebe, al final le toco a Rick sostener a Joshua mientras la enfermera ponía la vacuna simplemente porque Hayes no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo, aun no sabe quien lloro mas si Joshua o Lisa.

El médico llamo a Rick aparte para decirle que lo más probable es que el bebe tuviera fiebre en los próximos días, le dio un medicamento y le deseo suerte, mientras veían a Hayes pasear a Joshua de un lado al otro en el pasillo, tratando de calmarse ella y el bebe.

Luego toco la consulta con el traumatólogo quien después de tomar unas radiografías considero prudente dejar el yeso por dos semanas más para disgusto de Hayes.

Al salir del Hospital Rick aun podía sentir a la gente cuchicheando, _malditos metiches._

Lisa decidió ir al supermercado a comprar unas cositas para Joshua y ella, cuando Rick vio el carrito de supermercado se dio cuenta que Hayes tenía planeado seguir cocinando esta noche, daba gracias a Dios que había decidido ir en la camioneta al pueblo, porque si no dudaba mucho que las cosas hubiesen cabido.

Al salir Hayes le entrego el bebe a Rick, y se dirigió a la tienda de lencería, advirtiéndole que no se acercara a ella _, ¿cuándo demonios Hayes le iba a creer que estaba acompañando a Minmey?, el no lo sabía,_ metió las cosas en el auto se coloco el canguro y a Joshua en él, y comenzó a ver aparadores con el bebe por compañía, le hizo gracia pensar que Hayes necesitaba ropa interior nueva… y es que era cierto, estaba más llenita en esa Zona en particular como dijo Alan.

Almorzaron algo y fueron al orfelinato Lisa a dejar las galletas y Rick a hacer su donativo de cada tres meses. Ambos aprovecharon de hacer un recorrido para ver cómo estaban funcionando las cosas, sintiéndose satisfechos con lo que vieron, emprendieron el camino a casa.

Rick estaba agotado, solo quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo, estaba a medio camino de la escalera, cuando Lisa lo llamo.

 **-Rick, creo que Joshua tiene fiebre.** \- le dijo mientras cargaba al bebe y le besaba la frente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta porque el pediatra le había deseado suerte, pasaron más de 24 horas antes de que Rick pudiera poner su cabeza en la almohada. El último pensamiento que le vino a la mente antes de dormir fue que ni loco le montaba una barriga a Hayes.

 _Dios si así se comporta con Joshua no quería ni pensar como seria con sus propios hijos._


	24. Chapter 24

Robotech Macross no me pertenece…

Después de mucho pensarlo creo que la historia va así…

 **Capitulo 24**

 **Un nuevo inquilino… o Dos?**

La vida no es fácil, te paras, despiertas y caminas, y un día cuando menos lo piensas han pasado los años y te encuentras totalmente sola, vieja y añorando tener un niño entre tus brazos.

Eso pensaba Elena mientras iba a la salita y veía a la señorita Lisa arrullar al bebe, ella se había entretenido en los últimos tiempo con la bebita, tanto que se le había olvidado que la estancia de la niña era temporal, ahora que se la habían llevado se sentía sola y vacía, sus nietos eran grandes ya no la querían, ni necesitaban…

 _Tal vez si se acercaba y le pedía el bebe…_

Ese pensamiento la abandono cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

 **-Ni se te ocurra querida.**

 **-Pero Jones…**

 **-No hay peros, sabes cómo es ella de obsesiva con el bebe, déjala tranquila… ya vendrán otros niños, tenemos tres hombres adultos en casa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para tener uno o dos bebes mas, ya verás como tendrás tus manos llenas en poco tiempo.**

Ese era el único consuelo que le daba su marido, suspiro y se fue a la cocina, hacia unos días a Hayes le habían quitado el yeso y desde entonces se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al bebe, todo su día giraba en torno él y al niño Rick, esta mañana los hombres habían salido rumbo a Macross, iban a entregar a la pequeña Dana a sus padres y a visitar a Fokker, y de regreso iban a traer a Ryan y a Samantha Porter con ellos…

Ahora que lo recordaba tenía que acomodar la habitación de invitados y limpiar la habitación de Ryan y mejor sería que se apurara antes de que Hayes durmiera al bebe y se pusiera ella misma a limpiar… se dirigió a la escalera y vio como Lisa se sentaba en la alfombra de la sala a jugar con Joshua, gracias a Dios tenía tiempo de sobra.

Eran horas de la tarde y Joshua ya estaba comido, bañado y dormido, todavía faltaban un par de horas para que los chicos volvieran y Hayes se estaba aburriendo _… tal vez si salía a cabalgar un rato._

Decidió hablar con la señora Elena si ella podía cuidar a Joshua un rato saldría a cabalgar, nunca se ha tomado el tiempo de recorrer la hacienda completamente y hoy era un día tranquilo con buena temperatura para hacerlo.

El sol había salido desde temprano, el hielo se había derretido en su gran mayoría y la grama verde comenzaba a verse. Los arboles altos daban parte de sombra, aunque no mucha mientras veía como comenzaban a brotar hojas nuevas en sus ramas, definitivamente era un día hermoso para dar un paseo. No pudo evitar pensar que este era un buen sitio para vivir, la paz se respiraba en el aire.

Volvió ya entrada la tarde, tomo un baño y decidió esperar la llegada de los chicos y de Sammy. La señora Elena estaba feliz con Joshua cuando llego, así que decidió dejarlos juntos y dedicarse a hacer la cena, quería hacer uno de los platillos favoritos de Sammy para que se sintiera bienvenida, además hizo pan de maíz casero el favorito de Hunter, sabía que se estaba pasando mimándolo todo el tiempo, si Claudia estuviese aquí diría que le salen corazoncitos por los ojos.

No pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho con ese pensamiento, extrañaría a Claudia hasta el último día de su vida. Estaba entrando la noche cuando escucho el helicóptero acercarse, salió al porche con Joshua en brazos a esperar a los chicos. La señora Elena y su esposo se habían retirado a descansar a su casa hacia un rato y Lisa se encontraba sola con el bebe.

El frio de la noche los golpeo de pronto, tanto que reviso que Joshua se encontrara bien abrigado, vio como el helicóptero descendía y paraba totalmente vio a Rick abrir la puerta del piloto y correr a su lado, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

 **-Te extrañe.-** le dijo antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por la cintura y con la otra mano acariciar la mejilla de Joshua, Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como bienvenida, ella también lo había extrañado.

Sammy miraba la escena desde los brazos de Ryan, este la cargaba mientras Alan bajaba y abría su silla de ruedas.

 **-Vaya esos dos están bastante melosos.-** No pudo alejar la expresión de asombro de su voz.

 **-No has visto nada Samantha, usualmente están tan melosos que dan asco.** \- respondió Alan mientras ayudaba a Ryan a sentarla en la silla.

Ryan comenzó a arrastrar la silla de ruedas hacia la entrada, Lisa le entrego el bebe a Rick para acercarse a abrazar a Sammy, en verdad había extrañado a la única sobreviviente del trió; mientras abrazaba a Sammy no pudo evitar llorar un poco… tuvo que limpiar sus lagrimas antes de invitarla a pasar mientras hablaba cuanta estupidez se le ocurría por la cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan insegura y fuera de lugar en su vida, solo quería cuidar de Sammy aunque sabía que la ultima integrante del trió no es una cría, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo actuase como una.

Repentinamente el grupo se encontró con un pequeño problema entre las manos. Tenían que cargar la silla de ruedas para que Sammy entrara en la casa… Rick miro a Alan, Alan miro a Ryan y Ryan miro a Rick. Los tres hombres parecían demasiado felices repentinamente.

 **-Voy a ver cuanta madera tenemos,** dijo Ryan, dirigiéndose al cobertizo, mientras que Alan se inclinaba sobre Sammy para darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

 **-No sabes lo feliz que estamos de que estés aquí.**

Rick se acerco y coloco a Joshua en su regazo antes de salir corriendo para dentro de la casa seguido de Alan **, -Voy a buscar los planos.-** lo escucho decir mientras los dos hombres desaparecían, dejando intrigadas a las dos mujeres. Pasaron más de 15 minutos antes de que Hayes perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia y exigiera a los tres hombres que llevaran a Sammy dentro de la casa.

Rick, Alan y Ryan se dedicaron a construir una rampa de acceso en el porche de la casa, y comenzaron a planificar donde más pondrían rampas de acceso para una silla de ruedas, tal vez tendrían que tumbar una pared o dos, para molestia de la señora Elena, pero eso lo verían más adelante.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando Alan decidió tocar un punto algo dedicado en la vida de Rick.

 **-Hermano puedo hacerte una pregunta.-**

Rick inmediatamente se puso alerta y miro a Ryan antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar clavando un pedazo de madera.

 **-Dispara.**

 **-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con nosotros esta noche?**

 **-No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?**

Ryan decidió intervenir antes de que Alan saliera con una impertinencia.

 **-Alan pregunta que estás haciendo aquí, en lugar de estar acostadito, comodito en la cama de Hayes, haciendo una actividad totalmente distinta pero igual de extenuante.**

 **-Demonios -** se quejo Rick mientras se apretaba el pulgar que por la impresión se había pisado con el martillo **\- están locos, Lisa y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.**

 **-¿Tu eres idiota o te haces?-** le pregunto Alan ya un poco molesto por la estupidez de su amigo- **que esperas ¿Qué Hayes te ordene dormir con ella? Porque si es eso deberías esperar sentado-**

 **-Ustedes no entienden, Lisa está durmiendo con los bebes, no puedo solo escabullirme en su habitación como ladrón de media noche.**

 **-¿Esa es tu mejor excusa? Joshua duerme en su cuna en la habitación anexa y Dana ya no está, así que si no me equivoco Hayes esta solita en su cama,… y con el frio que hace esta noche… pobrecita** …- esto último lo dijo con un tono de ironía.

 **-Estoy seguro que necesita de alguien que le de calor.** -Esta vez fue Ryan quien hablo.

Rick miro a sus dos amigos antes de asentir con la cabeza. – **Creo, creo que iré a bañarme antes de dormir-**

 **-Buena idea hermano. Que tengas una buena noche.-**

Rick se quito los guantes de trabajo y asintió a los hombres antes de entrar en la casa, dudaba mucho que Hayes lo rechazara, pero siempre había la posibilidad de que lo sacara a patadas de su cuarto, _bueno, bien decía Pops, quien no arriesga no gana…_ y con este pensamiento resignado fue a prepararse para pasar el resto de la noche.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana cuando Rick bajo las escaleras, le llamo la atención ver a Sammy acompañada de Ryan en la Sala de juegos mientras que Alan estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el diario, tal parece que ninguno de los tres fue a trabajar hoy.

Se sirvió el café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, se veía sombrío pero no era su culpa.

Alan lo vio y no pudo evitar comentar.

 **-Veo que las cosas no fueron bien con Hayes anoche.**

Rick levanto la mirada de la taza, dudando si hablar o no con su amigo. Al final suspiro y decidió dar paso a lo inevitable.

- **Al contrario, me fue bien, mucho mejor que bien, fue maravilloso.** \- comento Rick con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

 **-Entonces porque bajaste con esa cara.**

 **-Es porque desde que me desperté tengo un mal presentimiento y no he podido dejar de pensar en unas palabras que solía decirnos Pops a mí y a Roy…**

 **-¿Y qué te decía tu viejo?**

 **-Hay momentos en los que todo va bien, no te asustes, no duran…***

 **-¡Mierda Hunter!, así que de allí viene ese pesimismo tuyo.**

 **-No te rías, que es en serio, mira todo lo que hemos logrado en tan poco tiempo, por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir sin miedo que soy feliz. Esta mañana me desperté con Lisa entre mis brazos y me sentí dichoso, tanto que me dio miedo, miedo a que no dure, miedo a que abra esa puerta y me consiga algo que destruya esta felicidad tan grande que siento.-** exclamo mientras señalaba la puerta del frente.

Alan solo negó con la cabeza, este tipo no dejaba de asombrarlo aunque aún no ha podido determinar si es un caso perdido.

 **-Bueno Hunter, a diferencia de tu padre, el mío me enseño a enfrentar mis miedos, así que ven conmigo abramos la maldita puerta del frente juntos para que veas que no hay nada que temer.**

 **-No la abras, tengo un mal presentimiento.-** le dijo Rick mientras se paraba a una distancia prudencial de la entrada.

Alan solo negó con la cabeza nuevamente, pensando si entre los Hunter correría un gen de locura del que él no sabía nada.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y se detuvo a un lado.

 **-Vez que no hay nada.-** dijo extendiendo su brazo mientras vio como Rick palideció desde el sitio en que se encontraba parado.

Miro hacia la puerta y allí de pie en el lumbral se encontraba la estrellita del canto, el pajarito querido por todos, con un abrigo sumamente grande una pequeña maleta a su lado y unos lentes oscuros inmensos que no por su tamaño podían ocultar el morado que traía en el rostro.

Alan miro a Rick y se le partió el corazón, se veía a leguas que Minmey estaba en problemas y sabía que su amigo nunca le daría la espalda.

 **-Lo siento, la próxima vez que digas que tienes un mal presentimiento te creeré**.- le dijo mientras vio a Minmey entrar a la casa y arrojarse a llorar en los brazos de su amigo, en el momento exacto en el que Hayes bajaba las escaleras con Joshua en brazos.

Fin del cap-

*Palabras de Jules Renard


	25. Chapter 25

Robotech no me pertenece.

Capitulo 25

 **Una mudanza inesperada.**

 _Sé que donde quiera que estés te estás riendo de lo lindo Claudia._

Esto es lo que pensaba Lisa Hayes mientras vivía una de las experiencias más bizarras de su vida, y es que este tipo de cosas solo le podían pasar a ella.

La noche anterior se había acostado a dormir tranquila, solo para ser despertada por los besos y las caricias del hombre del cual ha estado enamorada por solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo; a la mañana siguiente todo parecía perfecto, los pajaritos cantaban en su ventana, el sol había salido más resplandeciente indicando que el final de invierno, y aunque el hombre en cuestión ya no estaba a su lado aun podía sentir su calor en su cama.

Con cuidado se arreglo y atendió las necesidades de Joshua, lista para desayunar bajo las escaleras para encontrarse al hombre que considera el amor de su vida abrazando a su Ex peor es nada en sus narices… _Dios no te pido un cuchillo, con una cuchara me basta para sacarle el corazón a este maldito bastardo traicionero._

Justo cuando iba a poner a Joshua en el suelo para ir a la cocina por su arma homicida se dio cuenta de lo lastimada que tenía la cara Minmey, alzo una ceja de manera interrogante, Rick solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, miro a Alan y el hizo el mismo gesto. _Demonios…_ Minmey lloraba y Rick y Alan parecían al borde de una crisis de pánico.

Así que a Lisa le toco tomar el control de la situación, le paso Joshua a Alan y tomo las manos de Minmey mientras la llevaba a la salita femenina donde por casualidad de la vida se encontraba Sammy sentada, le dirigió una mirada de esas que matan a Rick y le pido con suma delicadeza a la señora Elena que les sirviera unas tazas de Té.

De esto había pasado casi media hora, en cual lo único que ha hecho Minmey es llorar en su hombro y balbucear una serie de cosas inentendibles, mientras Sammy las mira a ambas sin poderse creer bien que Lisa este consolando a su gran rival en lugar de sacarle los ojos y arrojarla de la casa.

 **-Entonces señorita Lynn, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?** \- pregunto Lisa esperando llegar al meollo del asunto de una vez por todas, mientras le facilitaba un pañuelo a la cantante.

- **Estábamos en Monumento, yo, Kyle y… y el resto de la banda** _ **…**_ _-comenzó a contar entre suspiros y sollozos_ \- **las cosas no han ido muy bien, no tenemos muchos contratos para presentaciones y con lo que paso en Macross mucho menos… las personas no están de ánimos para festejar o ir a un concierto, Kyle no quiere entender que este es un buen momento para componer y prepararnos para lanzar un nuevo álbum no para presentaciones, cada vez que le digo algo se altera y se molesta conmigo, dice que el estilo de vida que llevo es de "alto mantenimiento" lo que sea que eso signifique, en fin que necesitamos dinero…** - _Miro a Sammy y a Lisa nunca han sido sus amigas pero necesitaba en verdad desahogarse con alguien. Necesitaba que alguien la entendiera.-_ **Yo le dije que solo necesitaba un espacio tranquilo para componer, me dijo que tal vez después de dos o tres presentaciones mas, entonces ocurrió.**

 **-¿Kyle te golpeo por no querer presentarte?-** pregunto Lisa a quien ya le estaba latiendo una vena en la frente, una cosa es que no pase al canarito y otra muy diferente es aceptar que un hombre golpe y especule a una mujer por su propio beneficio.

 **-No, no… no ocurrió así, el alcalde nueva Detroit nos invito a un evento, Kyle dijo que tenía que ser amable con él que de eso dependía un contrato bastante sustancial. Y eso hice, pasada media noche el me invito a ver unos cuadros en su habitación y yo no vi nada malo en ello.**

 **-¿No viste nada malo en acompañar a un hombre a su habitación a media noche?-** pregunto Sammy aun no pudiendo creer que el canario de Macross fuese tan estúpida o inocente.

 **-En verdad, no le vi nada malo, pensé que era un hombre serio y de confianza.**

 **-Y resulto se un lobo disfrazado de oveja.** \- agrego Lisa ya sabiendo bien por donde venia esta historia. Minmey se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Me arrincono en una de las paredes y cuando me negué me golpeo fuerte en el rostro, con el escándalo llego Kyle y puso a ese hombre en su sitio antes de sacarme de allí,… y entonces, entonces vino la peor parte…**

 **-Kyle te culpo de todo.** – mas que preguntar afirmo Lisa.

 **-Si, Kyle pensó que fue mi culpa y se molesto conmigo, dijo que yo debía sufrir de algún tipo de retraso mental del que él no sabía nada; que él no podía ser mi niñera todo el tiempo, que no podía pasar todo el día preocupándose por mí, que yo ya estaba grande y que tenía que aprender a cuidarme sola.**

 **-Así que huiste, corriste a los brazos de la persona que crees que si puede cuidar de ti.-** otra vez afirmó Lisa,odiaba entender como pensaba el canario, no compartía sus ideas, para ella una mujer debía ser independiente y fuerte, mientras que la pobre canario había sido educada para ser una flor frágil que debía ser protegida _, Kyle construyó a esta mujer y ahora no le gusta su forma de ser que ironía._

 **-Sabia que Rick me recibiría, el siempre ha sido mi amigo, y siempre ha estado allí para mi… algunas veces pienso que debí enamorarme de él en vez de Kyle, pero sobre el corazón no se manda.**

 **-Si en eso tiene razón señorita Lynn, sobre el corazón no se manda,-** respondió Lisa de forma seca pero sin perder la calma- **hablare con la señora Elena para que le prepare una habitación, puede quedarse por el tiempo que estime conveniente, aunque considero necesario aclararle-** le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta- **Rick Hunter ya no está solo, y usted ya no tiene nada que buscar con el mas allá de la amistad que ya tienen, el no es un premio de consolación, es mi pareja y yo nunca cedo lo que es mío.**

Minmey quedo sentada donde estaba y miro a Sammy quien parecía estar haciendo una especie de oración.

 **-Lo siento,-** se disculpo Sammy viendo al canario **\- estaba informando a las chicas de este último chisme, estoy segura que no me perdonarían nunca si no se los notificara inmediatamente. –** la mirada inocente de Samantha confundió aun mas a la cantante.

 **-Ella y Rick ¿Son novios?**

 **-Creo que algo más que eso, pero aun no he podido confirmarlo.**

Minmey decidió terminar su té tranquila, mientras se preguntaba como la novia de Rick la dejaba quedarse en su casa sin hacer ningún problema.

Paso cerca de una hora, antes que Lisa pudiese ir en post de Rick, salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y lo consiguió cortando leña con ayuda de Alan y Ryan, Alan ponía el madero, Rick lo cortaba y Ryan recogía los pedazos y los amontonaba,- _Dios sí que se ve sexy ese hombre_ _y que brazos tiene-_ o por lo menos eso pensaba Hayes, mientras veía a Rick cortar una y otra vez madera.

Hunter descanso un poco y se limpio la frente antes de notar que Hayes lo estaba mirando como si fuese un pastel. _Tal vez si me salve de una muerte prematura._

 **-Hayes.**

 **-Hunter.** –Rick espero a ver qué era lo que le iba a decir Lisa, el silencio se hizo pesado he incomodo, Alan ya le había dicho que botara al canario a la calle, que el pajarito debía tener suficiente dinero guardado como para quedarse en un hotel, Ryan estuvo de acuerdo con Alan, alegando que el canario no era su responsabilidad.

El problema es que Rick se sentía culpable y responsable por Minmey.

Desde que la había conocido se había hecho cargo de ella, sino hubiese sido por su compañía se habría vuelto loco el tiempo que estuvo en las bodegas del SDF-1, si hubiese estado solo lo más probable es que no hubiese sobrevivido, ella le dio un motivo por el cual luchar mientras se encontraban allí; al salir sus tíos le dieron refugio en su casa y tiempo para pensar que hacer con su vida sin presionar ni pedir nada a cambio; como el podría negarle a Minmey la misma cortesía que su familia tuvo con él. Simplemente no podía, y dudaba mucho que Hayes lo entendiese.

 _Mírame a los ojos y entiende que a la única mujer que quiero es a ti, a nadie más…_ quería Rick trasmitirle con la mirada a Lisa. Aunque sabía que a ella no le llegaba el mensaje por culpa de sus inseguridades. Por culpa de él, por encapricharse con Minmey tanto tiempo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y espero, aunque las palabras que dijo Hayes no eran para nada las que esperaba.

 **-Instale a Minmey en tu habitación…-** ahora si se monto la gata sobre la batea, pensó Alan- **todas las otras habitaciones están ocupadas.**

Rick no tenía ni idea a que jugaba Lisa solo sabía que él no caería en ese juego.

 **-Bien yo dormiré en el sofá.**

 **-Eso no será necesario Hunter, hice trasladar todas tus cosas a mi habitación, espero que no te moleste.-** le informo mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a la casa tranquilamente.

Rick miro a Alan y a Ryan, como esperando confirmación de lo que acababa de oír.

 **-Bueno parece que ahora viven juntos.-** fue lo que dijo Ryan mientras que Alan asentía con la cabeza.

Rick se quedo mirando embobado como el hermoso trasero en forma de corazón de Lisa entraba en la casa, pensando que a pesar de todo no le fue tan mal, el en verdad, esperaba un resultado peor de las cosas.

De repente escucho la voz de Pops en su cabeza y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo… _aun no cantes victoria cachorro-_ parecía decirle Pops- _recuerda que las mujeres son sumamente vengativas hijo… -mierda, mierda, mierda... porque no puedo ser positivo por una vez en la vida.-_ se pregunto Rick Hunter una vez mas.


	26. Chapter 26

Robotech no me pertenece

Capítulo 26

 **Una visita inesperada**

Rick se tomó su tiempo, tenía mucho en que pensar, los chicos lo habían dejado solo riéndose de la jugada que le había hecho Lisa, después de pensarlo mucho había decidió no dejar que la cantante se convirtiera en un problema entre él y Hayes, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a echar a Minmey de su casa, pero si molestaba de alguna forma a Lisa estaba seguro que la echaría de patitas en la calle.

Teniendo eso claro, suspiro y miro las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse por el firmamento, había pasado todo el día afuera, tenía hambre, frio y algo de miedo de entrar en la casa. Hayes tenia tendencia a convertirse en un demonio cuando quería y aunque sabía que se contendría en público no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacerle en privado. No pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, un escalofrió que estaba seguro no tenía nada que ver con el clima invernal.

Entro en la casa, por la puerta de la cocina por si acaso, se preparó un pan de forma rápida, si usar un plato ni un cuchillo, lo engullo y tomo leche directamente del envase, cuidando de asomarse para que nadie lo viera, con el estómago medio satisfecho se dirigió a su nueva habitación. _No hay que enfrentar al pelotón de fusilamiento con el estómago vacío,_ pensó con ironía.

Lo que no se esperaba era no ver a la comadreja en la habitación, no pudo evitar preguntarse en donde se encontraría, vio a Joshua dormido en su cuna y el monitor prendido, lo que implicaba que Hayes estaba cerca, por lo menos no lo había abandonado llevándose al niño, inmediatamente desecho esa idea, la Lisa que conocía primero le haría pagar lágrimas de sangre antes de huir de una pelea.

Se bañó y vistió haciendo poco ruido para no despertar al bebe, decidió ponerse algo cómodo, un jean y una camisa algo vieja, no quería que Hayes pensase que se había arreglado en demasía para Minmey, _Mierda, si no se arregla esta situación pronto voy a sufrir de una crisis de nervios._ Pensó.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, entro en la sala de juegos viendo como Lisa le contaba una historia de lo más interesante a Minmey, una historia que él no conocía y que en estos momentos le estaba causando agruras.

Momentos antes…

 _Si vuelve a traer a colación su no relación con Rick no sé qué voy a hacerle…_

Lisa ya estaba histérica con la actitud de la cantante, parecía no entender que él hubiera no existe, tomo otro trago de vino, usualmente no bebía, pero hoy lo ameritaba, el canario de Macross había comenzado a contar como ella y Rick se habían conocido y lo cercanos que eran para beneficio de los presentes, eso había sido botella y media de vino atrás y aun no se callaba.

Lisa se giró, y observo la pared del recuerdo que había en el salón de juego, nunca se había puesto a detallarla, tal vez no debió hacerlo en este momento, allí había fotos de los chicos de niños, fotos de sus tiempos en Macross, fotos de Roy y Claudia abrazados y felices, iba a retirar la cara para seguir prestándole atención al canario cuando una foto, le llamo la atención, era una foto del escuadrón Orión en esta se encontraba Alan aunque no era el a quien Lisa miraba.

 **-Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiese pasado si Rick y yo hubiésemos comenzado a salir en Macross, antes de que ganase el concurso Miss Macross, no sé si seguiríamos juntos, pero me gusta pensar que lo hubiésemos logrado, como pareja me refiero.**

Rick que iban entrando en la sala solo pudo encogerse al oír semejante comentario de Minmey. Miro a Lisa, pero ella estaba absorta mirando algo en la pared. Tanto que respondió casi ausente.

 **-Todos tenemos historias de ese tipo Minmey, todos tenemos una historia en la cual nos preguntamos que hubiese sido si, o what if, como le gustaba llamarlas a mi madre.** – Lisa acaricio la foto con una tristeza que era palpable y a Rick algo se le movió por dentro, no sabía que era este sentimiento, pero no le gusto nada.

 **-¿Quién es él?** -pregunto Sammy al ver la forma en que Lisa miraba la foto.

 **-Tim.** -fue lo único que respondió Lisa y Sammy pareció comprenderla. Alan sostuvo el aliento mientras miraba a Ryan, nunca se imaginó que la reina del hielo recordara a Tim.

 **-¿Quién es Tim? -** pregunto Minmey.

 **-Quien era, sería más apropiado preguntar-** respondió Lisa mirando a Minmey mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y llevaba la copa a sus labios- **era miembro del escuadrón Orión, el escuadrón donde pertenecía Alan, era un chico maravilloso, un verdadero encanto, un día me invito a salir, me envió un ramo de flores y una nota preciosa, en verdad quería ir con él… como dije, era un verdadero encanto.**

 **-¿y que paso?-** pregunto Rick quien estaba bastante molesto por lo que Lisa estaba contando.

Lisa se asombró al verlo no se había dado cuenta que hubiese entrado en la sala. Tomo aire y suspiro antes de responder.

 **-Mastroff paso, pidió una reunión de emergencia para revisar unos protocolos, solo me dio tiempo de mandarle una nota corta disculpándome por no poder ir, pensé que al día siguiente hablaría con él, me disculparía y si tenía tiempo le invitaría un café. El no volvió del patrullaje de ese día… Creo, creo que siempre me preguntare que hubiese pasado si hubiese dicho que Si, y hubiese ido a cenar con el ese día.**

 **-¿Te arrepientes de no estar con él? -** La pregunta y el tono que uso Rick preocupo a Lisa.

 **\- No entiendo tu pregunta Hunter.**

 **-¿Que si te arrepientes de no estar con él Ahora?, te pregunto si preferirías estar con él o conmigo.**

 **-Estas celoso Hunter.**

 **-Con un demonio si lo sé, solo respóndeme.**

 **-Que quieres que te responda, Tim estar muerto, no puedes estar celoso de un muerto.**

 _Mala respuesta_ pensó Ryan mientras veía como la cara de Rick se trasformaba en piedra.

Nadie espero lo que hizo Rick a continuación.

Se acercó a Lisa y en un solo movimiento la tiro sobre su hombro, para salir con ella de la sala, mientras Lisa gritaba y le daba puñetazos en la espalda. Rick solo se giró para hablar con Alan.

 **-Ve a mi habitación y toma a Joshua y sus cosas, AHORA !** -Alan salió a la carrera paso a Rick fue a buscar al bebe, si Rick y Lisa iban a matarse mejor que lo hicieran en privado sin un niño inocente en medio.

 **-Rick bájame no seas bruto.**

 **-No.**

 **-Rick tranquilo hermano, ¿qué vas a hacer?** -Ryan seguía a Rick por las escaleras intentando razonar con el mientras Alan sacaba a un dormido Joshua y su pañalera.

 **-Voy a mostrarle a esta comadreja que soy el único hombre en su vida.** -dijo antes de darle una nalgada sonora en el trasero a Hayes, entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Alan miro a Ryan y no pudo contener la risa.

 **-Dios, a este el amor si le pego feo.**

Ryan solo asintió con la cabeza, bajo y se consiguió a Sammy con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

 **-¿Y a ti que te pasa?**

 **-¿Qué, que me pasa?, me perdí la mitad del chisme por culpa de esta estúpida silla… la odio… quiero salir de ella ya!**

Esta vez Ryan rio fuerte.

 **-Bueno si la única motivación que consigues para iniciar las fisioterapias es el chisme que así sea… mañana te despierto a las 6 para que comencemos con los ejercicios.**

 **-Que más me queda. Mañana a las 600 entonces.**

Y así de simple Samantha Porter había aceptado iniciar las fisioterapias después de dos semanas de rogarle y decir que no, solo hizo falta que se perdiera un capítulo de la novela Hunter-Hayes, para que aceptara. Ryan no sabía a ciencia cierta si alegrarse o ahorcarla por incongruente.

La cargo para llevarla a su habitación cuando vieron a Minmey, sentada en la salita de estar con un cuaderno y guitarra en mano.

 **-No creo que a Alan le guste saber que el canarito ha tomado su guitarra.**

 **-Déjala Ryan, que mientras esta entretenida no jode.**

Eso era algo que Ryan no podía discutir con Sammy.

Era de madrugada, Rick no estaba seguro que hora era, pero sabía que aún no amanecía, Lisa estaba dormida en su pecho, acurrucada a su lado buscando su calor, estaba cómodo, calientito, feliz y cansado, aun así, no podía dormir, algo lo molestaba, comenzó a prestar atención a su entorno a ver si determinaba que lo había despertado. No escucho nada.

Se apartó de Lisa y decidió revisar la nevera pequeña que tiene su actual habitación, tomo un vaso de jugo, se asomó por la ventana y no vio nada, y volvió a la cama, por un momento le pareció escuchar un gato o un animal trepando, pero decidió no prestarle atención lo más probable es que fuese el viento que moviese una rama contra el techo o la casa, se volvió a meter entre las sabanas, y miro a Hayes dormida.

 _¿Porque ella si puede dormir y yo no?_ – se preguntó- _y más importante ¿porque tengo que estar despierto solo, si ella está a mi lado?_

Este último pensamiento le dio una idea, comenzó a besarle el cuello a Hayes y a tocarla para seducirla, Lisa estaba comenzando a despertar haciendo unos ruiditos de lo más placenteros, todo iba de maravilla, se encontraba encima de ella besándola cuando se escuchó un grito.

 **-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA**

A Rick no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, una figura oscura lo había tomado de los hombros y prácticamente lo había lanzado fuera de la cama, a Lisa solo le dio tiempo de taparse con la sabana y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Rick luchaba contra lo que parecía un hombre.

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte, Alan había pateado la puerta para entrar, Joshua lloro desde una de las habitaciones contiguas, Alan prendió la Luz y se consiguió a Rick desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo tranzándose a trancazos con Lynn Kyle.

 **-¿Pero qué carajos?**

Alan se lanzó hacia Kyle y lo tomo por los brazos inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

 **-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, NO PODIAS DEJAR PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD TENIAS QUE APROVECHARTE DE ELLA…**

 **-No sé de qué coño hablas, pero entiende que no me gusta lo que insinúas**. - Le dijo Rick mientras se paraba del suelo.

 **-No pudiste esperar para llevártela a la cama. ¡Eh Hunter!**

 **-Lisa cielo, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? -** pregunto mientras se ponía su bóxer que estaban tirado por el piso.

 **-YO!, NO Rick, te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con este sujeto.**

Alan y Kyle se giraron a ver a Lisa quien estaba parada en la cama envuelta en una sábana color crema toda sonrojada y despeinada, si Alan tuviera que describirla con un calificativo seria sexy. Tanto así que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño silbido.

 **-Hey!** -le reclamo Rick

 **-Sorry viejo, pero no estoy ciego.** \- le respondió Alan con una sonrisa descarada.

 **-TU, Tu, tu… no eres … Minmey.**

 **-Por supuesto que no lo soy.**

Lisa ya se sentía indignada, tenía que vestirse o algo. En ese momento se asomaron a la habitación Ryan cargando a Joshua y Minmey.

 **-Kyle por un demonio, ¿qué haces aquí? –** pregunto Minmey desde la puerta.

 **-Vine a buscarte. Pensé, yo pensé, que bueno, que tú y Hunter…**

 **-Dios serás idiota** , -Minmey tomo a Kyle del brazo y lo llevo arrastrando hasta su cuarto donde entraron y cerró la puerta de golpe.

 **-Hunter ¿no me digas que él también se va a quedar aquí?** \- pregunto Ryan.

 **-Yo que sé, últimamente todo el mundo hace en esta casa lo que quiere.**

Bueno pues yo voy a vestirme, permiso… Lisa se bajó la cama y dio la vuelta para entrar el baño sin darse cuenta que tenía el trasero al aire.

Alan volvió a silbar, antes de decir. **-Linda vista-**

Rick tomo a Lisa de repente la jalo y la tiro a la cama.

 **-Rick!**

 **-Ryan cierra la puerta. –** le orden Rick desde la cama

 **-Si claro… tengan una buena noche.**

Con eso se despidió, jalo a Alan y cerró la puerta lo último que escucharon fue un gritito y una risa femenina.

 **-Toma, recuerda que Joshua es tuyo esta noche.** -Le dijo a Alan mientras le entregaba al bebe.

 **-¿A dónde vas?,** le pregunto al ver que no se dirigía a su habitación sino a la planta baja.

 **\- Voy tomarme un vaso de leche y a pensar que pongo mañana a hacer a Kyle, en esta casa nadie se quedaba de a gratis, si quiere quedarse cuidando o lo que sea que hace con su prima en esta casa, tendrá que trabajar.**

Alan miro a Joshua quien parecía no tener una pizca de sueño, sonrió y decidió seguir a Ryan, para darle algunas sugerencias.

 **-Al establo me parece que le hace falta una limpieza desde hace días ¿Qué te parece?**

 _Ese y muchos trabajitos más le podían sugerir al pacifista de mentira mientras estuviese en su casa, vamos a ver qué tan hombre es y que tanto aguanta_. -pensó Ryan mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malsana.

Fin del Capítulo.


	27. Chapter 27

Robotech no me pertenece

Muchas Gracias a Fer por su Colaboración, Dios sabe que estaba estancada bastante con este capítulo… Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Cat

Capítulo 27

 **Conviviendo.**

430 am, era una buena hora para comenzar la jornada, las personas en el campo se despiertan temprano independientemente del desbarajuste que se presentó la noche anterior, Ryan se estiro en la cama y se levantó con una sonrisa, para cuando salió de su cuarto Alan lo esperaba en el pasillo cargando a Joshua, quien también parecía listo para iniciar el día.

 **-¿Listo?** – le pregunto Alan con una sonrisa

 **-Siempre.**

Ambos hombres se pararon afuera de una habitación antes de comenzar a tocar. Dentro se escucharon ruidos y despeinado Kyle Lynn abrió la puerta, en el suelo de la habitación había un cubrecamas, sabanas y almohadas algo desordenadas mientras que el canario estaba dormido en la cama.

No sabía quién estaba más asombrado, si él o Alan, al darse cuenta que el tipo había dormido en el piso… _pobre diablo._ – pensaron los dos mientras miraban al tipo con lastima.

 **-¿Qué demonios quieren?**

Y hasta allí les llego el sentimiento de pena y lastima por el tipo.

 **-Mi padre decía que el que quiere un techo y comida trabaja-** le dijo Ryan con cara de pocos amigos **\- esto es el campo y hay mucho que hacer princesita, así que párate a trabajar o vete.**

 **-Y una mierda, y seguro que a Minmey la hacen trabajar, ¿verdad?**

En eso paso Alan a la habitación dándole él Bebe y la pañalera a Minmey que estaba en la cama.

 **-Hola precioso** , -le dijo al bebe mientras le daba un beso en los regordetes cachetes. **-¿Listo para tu baño?**

 **-¿Min que haces?**

 **-Ya los oíste Kyle, si quieres quedarte tienes que ayudar** , - suspiro cansada a veces Kyle era demasiado esnob- **yo me comprometí en ayudar con él bebe como todos los demás.**

 **-Eres idiota!, no tienes necesidad de estar aquí ni de hacer nada por estos tipos. Vámonos podemos quedarnos en un buen hotel con Spa y todas las comodidades.**

 **-Me gusta estar aquí, anoche por fin pude componer algo, y además cuidar a este precioso no es ninguna molestia-** dijo mientras tomaba uno de los cachetitos de Joshua, lo que hizo que el pequeño hiciera ruiditos de alegría - **Nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes Kyle, y en verdad entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, ambos sabemos lo que te molesta el trabajo duro.**

 _Auch_ … pensó Alanmientras veía como la estrellita del canto tomaba al bebe en brazos e iba al baño para comenzar a llenar la bañera con agua caliente.

 **-¿Crees que no puedo trabajar?**

 **-Sé que puedes trabajar Kyle, pero trabajo de campo, ensuciarte las manos, simplemente no puedo verte haciendo eso primo. Lo siento…** -y con eso cerro la puerta del baño para bañarse con él bebe. Dejando anonadados a tres hombres.

 _Esa maldita perra, pero ya va a ver, se va a tener que tragar sus palabras._

 **-Puedes usar el baño de mi habitación, también puedo prestarte algo de ropa, no creo que tu ropa de diseño aguante mucho-** le dijo Alan con una sonrisa burlona.

 **-Gracias**.- respondió entre dientes. Lo que menos quería era quedarse, pero no podía dejar a su prima en medio de un mar de víboras. Les había prometido a sus tíos que cuidaría de ella, y él podía tener muchas fallas, pero nunca faltaba a sus promesas.

15 Minutos después bajo a la cocina ya bañado y vestido, listo para comenzar la faena, sabía que lo que le venía no era fácil, le había visto la cara de los dos tipos y estaba al tanto de sus malas intenciones, pero si creen que lo van a amedrentar están muy equivocados, él no va a dejar sola a su prima y no va a dar su brazo a torcer.

En la cocina estaba Hayes con una mujer mayor y el resto de los hombres, estaban desayunando, él se sentó en frente de Hunter quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

 **-No es mi idea quedarme aquí.**

 **-Lo sé, pero mientras estés aquí no des problemas, cierra el pico o te largas… y por lo que más quieras no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación.** -después de decir eso Rick le dio un beso a Lisa en la mejilla y salió de la cocina, ya Alan y Ryan se encargarían de asignarle tareas a la visita indeseada… Dios sabía que él no quería encargarse del tipejo.

Mientras llenaba el balde por séptima vez Lynn Kyle reconoció que pocas veces en su vida había estado sumergido en tanto estiércol en sentido literal. Claro estaba esa vez que lo expulsaron de la universidad por protestar o la vez que su padre tuvo que suplicar al jefe de policía que solo le dieran servicio comunitario por haber grafiteado las patrullas con mensajes poco amables, o aquella vez en que estuvo atrapado en el SDF-1 cuando la nave se enfrentó a toda una armada alienígena, en esa ocasión pensó que estaban hundidos en mierda. _Pero esto, esto lo supera todo._

 **\- ¿Pueden darme una máscara? -** pregunto pecando de inocente. No estaba acostumbrado al olor que era aborrecible.

 **-Aquí no tenemos de esas cosas. -** devolvió Ryan que estaba ocupado bañando a los caballos. **-Y nadie se ha muerto por oler el estiércol. -**

Gruñendo de mala gana Kyle regreso a palear, a pesar de contar con botas de goma el piso se sentía resbaloso debido a que buena parte de los animales estaban siendo desparasitados, haciendo que sus desechos fuesen más líquidos de lo normal, en más de una ocasión se había resbalado, lo único que le faltaba era caer al piso y embarrase eso seguro les causaría gracia a estos tipos.

A lo lejos observaba a su prima con la guitarra y una libreta, mientras estaba acompañada por la señora mayor que la sigue con una manta y él bebe, que sencillo hubiese sido disculparse con ella después de aclarar el malentendido que provoco que Minmey se marchara dejando botados sus compromisos. Pero el orgullo de ambos se había atravesado de nuevo.

Ryan lo trajo de vuelta a su desagradable actividad. **-Date prisa con eso, que aún hay que embalar el forraje y ayudaras a Alan a darle de comer al ganado. -**

Resuelto a no darle a su prima la satisfacción de estar en lo correcto sobre él, Kyle asintió con la cabeza. Si esos patanes creían que lo doblarían con solo cargarle el trabajo, él los iba a sorprender. Así terminara con el cuerpo hecho trizas.

 **-Alégrate Kyle,** -Le dijo Alan- **que falta poco para la comida y allí podrás descansar un rato.**

 _¡Comer! Asco…_ en ese momento un caballo alzo la cola e hizo su gracia prácticamente liquida por todo el suelo que acababa de limpiar, tuvo que hacer como todos los animales para aguantar las ganas de vomitar, y poner en su rostro una cara inexpresiva.

 _Por muy cansado o hambriento que se sintiera, él no comería, estaba seguro de eso._

Había pasado la hora del almuerzo y los hombres ya se encontraban otra vez trabajando.

Lisa había pasado gran parte del día en el piso de arriba, acomodando las habitaciones de la casa, cambiando las sabanas y asiendo la tendida, tal vez por eso es que le extraño tanto lo que consiguió en la cocina.

Minmey, Sammy y la señora Elena estaban sentadas frente a la ventana de la cocina en ese orden, Sammy sentada en su silla tenía un bol lleno de frutos secos, y las tres mujeres comían mientras parecían admirar algo muy interesante del lado de afuera.

 **-¿Que miran?**

 **-NADA…-** si la respuesta de las tres al mismo tiempo no le hubiera dado mala espina, definitivamente lo hubiese hecho sus sonrojos y cara de culpables.

 **-Muy bien hablen…**

 **-Solo admirábamos el paisaje** …- respondió Sammy como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lisa se asomó a la venta y vio a Kyle con un palo de madera haciendo algunos katas, esto por sí solo no era suficiente para llamarle la atención, pero Kyle estaba todo sudado sin camisa, el jean le quedaba un poco grande y se le caía hasta las caderas mostrando el inicio de su ropa interior, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta… y _Guauuu… Rick esta como quiere, pero ese tonto no se queda atrás._

 **-Te lo dije Lisa solo admiramos el paisaje…-** le dijo Sammy con una sonrisa.

 **-Y que paisaje…** \- admiro la señora Elena - **Yo en mis años mozos no hubiese perdonado a ese espécimen.**

 **-Es que viéndolo así hasta a mí me provoca, y eso que es mi primo…**

Lisa y Sammy miraron a Minmey entre extrañadas y asombradas, Lisa fue quien no se aguantó de preguntar.

 **-¿Tu y Kyle, tu sabes… están juntos?**

 **-Oh por Dios Noooo…. No nada que ver, es mi primo, mi mama siempre me dijo: la carne de primo no se come…**

El gesto de asco de Minmey hizo reír a Lisa.

 **-Bueno Minmey, si pasas puedo yo jugarle un quinto, sé que no estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades, pero ser una niña indefensa en una silla de ruedas debe tener su encanto…**

 **-Oh por Dios Sammy te pasas…** -Lisa se alejó riéndose, mejor terminaba la planta alta antes de que Joshua despertara de su siesta, cada día dormía menos y reclamaba más atención, además de que tenía la extraña impresión de que a Hunter no le iba a gustar nada si la pescaba mirando los atributos de Kyle, principalmente porque Rick recordaba que Kyle se parecía ligeramente a Karl, cosa que le saco en cara anoche… quien hubiese pensado que Rick sería tan celoso y posesivo.

Claro que no fue lo único que le saco anoche, si la leve molestia en su garganta y el dolor en sus partes bajas era una indicación, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro seguido de una sonrisa, si anoche fue una muestra de lo que un cabreado Rick Hunter podía hacer. _Tal vez sea bueno que Kyle se quede por un tiempo, es como decía mama, siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas Liz._

Mientras en Macross.

 **-Muy bien comandante ya le falta poco. -** comento entusiasmada una joven al observar como su paciente demostraba determinación para completar el recorrido. **-solo unos pasos más. –**

Jalando aire Roy hizo lo posible para tomar las paralelas sin lastimarse las manos demasiado, entonces sus músculos se tensaron, sus rodillas se flexionaron y un dolor punzante recorrió su cuerpo. Todo para que su pie derecho se alzara unos pocos milímetros del suelo y avanzara unos pocos centímetros. **-Carajo esto duele cada vez más Gale, debería ser al revés.** \- comento después de emparejar ambos pies.

 **-Es natural comandante. -** su especialista en terapia de rehabilitación una pequeña pelirroja acerco su silla de ruedas **-los músculos de sus piernas aún están recuperando su fuerza, paso un buen tiempo en cama. -**

Fokker no protesto eso. Así que hizo aún lado su incomodidad física y continuo el recorrido en las barras, con cada titubeante paso se acercaba a su meta autoimpuesta de salir de la silla de ruedas a la que se hallaba confinado cada vez que necesitaba de recorrer alguna distancia, con cada día que pasaba podía sentir como su atrofiado y herido cuerpo recuperaba una parte de su fortaleza anterior. Claro que no era algo fácil.

 **-Uno más Comandante. Solo uno más. -** con satisfacción en su rostro Gale observo como el piloto llegaba al final de aparato, concluyendo de forma satisfactoria el ejercicio, el gruñido que Roy hizo al terminar le hizo saber que necesitaba **. -Aquí tienes. -** le paso una botella con agua, que Fokker rápidamente tomo y llevo a su boca. Mientras ella revisaba su cronometro y lo anotaba en su libreta.

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice? -**

Normalmente no se llevaba un registro de los tiempos en los cuales un paciente terminaba sus ejercicios, mucho menos se les mostraba a los pacientes en caso de existir. Para no imponer una cierta expectativa en ellos y empeorar el cuadro sicológico de alguien que atraviesa por una situación como la que se encuentra el piloto. Pero Roy no era un paciente ordinario y por su propia insistencia Gale había decidido llevar un registro no oficial para monitorear su progreso con el cual le mostraba al piloto el mismo.

 **-Nada mal, has bajado un par de minutos. -** admitió la chica mientras le enseñaba el tiempo marcado.

 **-Aún no es mucho.** \- dijo sin mucha convicción Roy.

 **-Es menos de lo que hacías la semana y es más progreso para alguien que solo ha iniciado su rehabilitación por unas cuantas semanas. -** contesto Gale.

Solo hubo silencio de parte del piloto, la joven entendió que el humor de este había cambiado, decidió no presionar más. Roy Fokker no era como la mayoría de los pacientes que ha tratado, enojados con el mundo, encerrados en su propio dolor y autocompasión, resignados de su realidad que esperan a que algo mágico suceda y las cosas vuelva a hacer como antes.

 **\- ¿Has sabido algo del pequeño Joshua?-** Gale lo conducía de regreso a su habitación.

Hubo una pequeña mueca en su rostro. **-Solo que lo están malcriando allá en donde está. -** dijo recordando la foto del pequeño con su atuendo de tigre. Que ya había hecho enmarcar y estaba en su habitación del hospital.

Gale sonrió, hablar del bebe siempre aligeraba el humor de su paciente. Claro que al principio no era así, se frustraba con facilidad y vertía quizás demasiada agresividad en el equipo responsable de su tratamiento, estaba enojado eso era evidente para cualquiera me mirara con atención los ojos azules del hombre, y definitivamente pasaba por mucho dolor cuando alguien mencionaba al SDF-1 y a su fallecida esposa, pero definitivamente no se quedaba a esperar que un milagro ocurriera, tenía en su pequeño hijo con el cual solo había convivido poco más de un par de meses antes de alejarlo provisionalmente por su propia decisión la mejor motivación que un hombre pudiera tener.

 **-Creo que puede ser un buen momento para que sus tíos lo traigan de regreso para visitarlo comandante. -** Roy solo suspiro pensando en la sugerencia. - **Les hará bien a ambos. -** agrego la mujer. **-podrán pasar al menos un momento juntos como padre e hijo.** -

Pero Fokker ya no contesto nada. Solo miraba a la persona que parada afuera de su habitación lo esperaba **-Almirante. -**

 **-¿Cómo ha estado Roy?-** Eso tenso al piloto. En todo el tiempo de conocerse el viejo ruso lo había llamado por su nombre muy pocas veces. **-Tienes unos minutos. -**

 **-Mi viejo alguna vez me dijo que no se le dice que no aun almirante. -** miro a Gale quien entendió el pedido implícito en la mirada.

 **-Le veré después Comandante…-** dijo mientras se alejaba.

Con eso dejo a los dos hombres. Global tomo la silla para que ambos entraran en la habitación. Tenía una proposición que esperaba que resultara interesante para el piloto.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
